


Howlin' for you like an animal

by TokioMisa



Series: Through Thick and Thin [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clans, F/F, Hybrids, M/M, Packs, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 71,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: Another look into the life of the pack. How are things going? Anything new? Is that more chaos I hear? Oh no, looks like there might be more than just fluff and smut. Seems like you're gonna have to read to find out...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And it begins! Another part in the series! My writer's block is kicking my ass but inspiration is slowly coming to me! Life is also kicking my ass so forgive me if things are off. I hope you guys enjoy!

“You’re just too cute!” Youngjae coos as he tickles Jaiden’s tummy. Jaiden is full of giggles even through his pacifier that he refuses to take out of his mouth. Jinyoung smiles from the sink as he washes dishes. He catches something out of the corner of his eye, sighing fondly as he dries his hand before reaching out and grabbing a hold of a floating cookie from the cookie jar. “Nice try, Sheena,” Jinyoung calls out. He can hear an, “Awe, man!” as he puts the cookie back. “You know the drill, not till after dinner.” He’s still smiling as he goes back to the dishes. Sheena has gotten pretty good with her powers for an eight year old. “Peek a boo!” Youngjae says, doing the hand gestures with Jaiden. Jaiden looks in awe and wonder before clapping. “Such a sweet baby aren’t you?” Jinyoung hums to a tune, about done with the dishes when suddenly Youngjae freaks out. “Oh my god! The baby’s on fire!” Jinyoung’s eyes go wide, dropping the plate back into the water as he turns at the smell of fire. Sure enough, Jaiden is literally on fire and giggling away like a madman. “He can burst into flames?!” Jinyoung had no idea about this. Youngjae goes to grab Jaiden with a blanket to put out his flames when Jaiden grows tiny demonic wings and is now flying in the air. “No, wait! Come back! You’re gonna set the whole place on fire!” Jaiden just blabbers away as he keeps dodging out of their arms and any moment they’re gonna be in big trouble. But then a whistle is heard, Jaiden’s eyes going wide until he takes in who it is before getting super excited. “Mama!” Jaiden smiles at him, flames going out the moment he collides into Jaehyun’s chest, his tiny wings flapping until they poof away. “Mama, iss u.” Jaiden snuggled in close. “I missed you too. I see you’ve shown the others your new trick.” Jaiden nods happily. Mark snorts from beside Jaehyun, seeing Jinyoung and Youngjae keeled over the island after running around in panic. “I’m sorry, I should’ve warned you guys. He normally doesn’t do that unless he’s around his father,” Jaehyun apologizes. “No worries. It’s just a baby that can burst into flames and fly,” Jinyoung is still in shock. He can’t even imagine how other demon babies are like. He got so lucky with Sheena. Youngjae just raises his thumb into the air. “Can you imagine if Bam and Yugyeom had a child?” Mark asks. Youngjae and Jinyoung instantly look to him with a look on their face, “NO!” “Not allowed!” Mark giggles. 

Speaking of Bam and Yugyeom. “That’s right! I’m the King! Bow down Bi-OW!” Bam finds a foam sword hitting him in the eye. “What was that for?!” Bam rubs his closed eye. “You were going to cuss. Besides, you’re only King until I take it from you.” Bam fixes the crown on his head. “I’m the King of this hill and no one is going to take it from me!” It’s literally a pile of a made up fort from blankets and mattresses. Danny waits patiently for the game to restart as the children are raring to go. Bam sets the timer and as soon as he hits the start button, they take off. That’s also the same time they could hear Youngjae shouting about the baby being on fire. “Excuse me?!” Bam is in shock too and it’s all that’s needed for Yugyeom to pull Bam down and off the hill in seconds. Bam yelps, now on his back and looking up at Yugyeom who snatched the crown and is now reigning as the new King. He sits down on his throne all smug, not even bothered by a flying baby on fire that you can clearly see from the living room. “You are seeing what I’m seeing right?” Yugyeom nods, “Yeah, it’s Jaiden on fire...Oh my god! Why is he on fire?!” Seems like Yugyeom had just been so focused on winning that he hadn’t been paying attention to anything else. Luckily, Mark and Jaehyun arrived to save the day. Jaebum right behind as he stops in the living room. “Hey kiddos.” Lilly and Kyo perk up, running over to hug their father. “Dad!” Danny looks worriedly into the kitchen until he finds Jaehyun catching Jaiden right away. He gets up to go check on Youngjae. “Did you see Jaiden, Dad?” Lilly asks. “Oh believe me. I already had my scare from the last time your Mom and I watched him.” Kyo climbs up Jaebum’s side till Jaebum helps him up the rest of the way. “I think it’s awesome!” Sheena exclaims. “I wish I could burst into flames.” Kyo eye’s light up, “Oh no, we are not setting people on fire, Kyo. We already had this conversation.” Kyo pouts and Sheena does too. “Why not? Jaiden seemed fine.” Jaebum raises an eyebrow at that. “That’s because it’s part of Jaiden. It’ll hurt if Kyo set you on fire.” Bam is now sitting in Yugyeom’s lap as it’s his rightful place. “I’m glad the twins never got any funny ideas of trying to set anything on fire. Boy, we would’ve had a lot more on our plate.” That they would’ve. Probably would’ve had to move into a lot more dorms too. It’s been two years since the last one that it’s about time for the annually ‘something will happen and they’ll need another’ dorm change. He notices Kyo is falling asleep against his side. “Tired already? It’s not even dinner time yet.” Did he not sleep well last night? Kyo rubs at his eyes, “Tired.” Mark comes into the room, a worried expression on his face. “He doesn’t feel warm,” Jaebum says and Mark checks along with him. “He slept last night,” Lilly clarifies. “How do you know?” Sheena asks curiously. “Cause we share dreams when we sleep together. It’s a twin connection.” Sheena’s eyes shine in awe, “No fair! I want to share dreams with you too!” Sheena wraps her arms around Lilly, the two hugging. “Do you want to lay down in our room?” Mark asks and Kyo nods. Jaebum let's Mark take him, already feeling through the bond of Mark wanting to make sure his baby is ok. Lilly’s eyes trail after her brother as he’s already falling asleep on Mark’s shoulder now as Mark walks away. “He’ll be fine, baby,” Jaebum reassures. Lilly trusts her father. “Come, we can play in my room! I still have toys I haven’t seen yet cause there’s just so many!” She’s not even lying. Getting a new dorm was a blessing for the rest of the stuff Jackson had got would not fit into the room planned for her. But a bigger and better spacious dorm and Sheena had everything and some room to spare. It’s a miracle really! They take off, the others coming out of the kitchen. “Where’s Jackson?” Jaebum asks, noticing he wasn’t in the kitchen. Jinyoung gets a fond look on his face, “He went out to get some things. Claiming it’s just a regular shopping trip but he’s not sly. Our anniversary is tomorrow so he’s no doubt out there trying to make it sappy and romantic.” Yugyeom and Bam whistle, making Jinyoung glare. “Oh come on, we all know it’s gonna happen,” Bam states. Yugyeom even makes the motion with his body. Youngjae cackles, leaning into Danny. “Let’s just hope there’s not another giant stuffed animal,” Jaebum grumbles out. He really hoped that thing had gotten ruined but yet it still smiles mockingly at him. “Our leader’s biggest enemy is the stuffed teddy bear,” Bam teases. They all know how Jaebum feels about that thing. He gets super jealous when Mark wants to take cat naps on it instead of on his chest. Jaebum starts to go after Bam, who yelps and takes off with Jaebum hot on his tail. Jaiden claps away, enjoying the chaos before him. “Here, let me walk you two out,” Jinyoung suggests when he sees Jaehyun start to head to the door. “Oh, thank you. I know Mark wants to tend to Kyo and I need to get back to Wonho. He’s surely growing a huge pout on his face right about now.” Jinyoung chuckles, opening the front door for Jaehyun. You could hear Bam crying out for help as Jaebum caught him. “We all hope to see you again,” Jinyoung gets out in between the loud chaos behind him. “Bye.” Jaiden sees his Mama give a little wave and he mimics it. “Eye!” The two coo at his cuteness before Jaehyun takes off with Jaiden. 

Jaebum moves down the hallway some time later. He finds Lilly and Sheena having a grand ole time when he passes by Sheena’s room. He only stops for a moment or two to watch before he continues toward his own bedroom. Mark hadn’t come out yet and he can feel his worry. Quietly stepping into the room, he finds Mark curled around Kyo protectively. Kyo is out like a light, Mark’s fingers trailing lightly through his hair. “Baby,” Jaebum says his name full of affection. He comes to sit on the edge of the bed, looking down at Kyo. “You know he’s going to be fine. He’s a growing boy. Children tend to get sick a lot, that much we know too from them growing up till now.” Mark lets out a breath, trying to calm himself. It helps when Jaebum starts to rub soothing patterns along his side. “I know. I just hate them having to go through any pain just like when it happens with you guys. I want to protect them through everything.” Jaebum can’t help but have his heart swell with emotion. Mark was always so kind and thinking about others. He leans forward, placing a kiss to Mark’s forehead before leaning further and placing one on the top of Kyo’s head. “Jinyoung wants to know what you want for dinner and don’t tell me you’re not hungry for we’ll both drag you out there to eat.” Mark pouts, “But Bummie!” Jaebum steals a kiss, feeling Mark’s pout go into a smile. “Can I just have you for dinner?” Mark gets out after Jaebum gives him several more kisses. Jaebum chuckles, “You can have me for dessert if you eat all your dinner.” Mark huffs, “You drive a hard bargain.” Jaebum dives back in for a longer, sweeter kiss that has Mark wanting more. “There. I gave you a sample of what you can have later.” Oh, Mark was going to get some later alright. “Don’t give me that look, Yien.” Jaebum was having a hard time resisting. “You started it! Now, go with that smirk of yours, you sexy man. Tell Jinyoung he should do something light tonight.” Jaebum’s smirk grows as he gets up to head to the door. “This sexy man will tell Jinyoung.” Mark giggles, unable to control it as Jaebum makes sure to waggle his eyebrows before leaving the room.

“Babe! I’m back!” Jackson announces to the whole dorm. Of course they knew Jackson was back. He can’t help but make a lot of noise. Given, he can be stealthy when he wants to. Just as long as he’s not super excited and in this case, he totally is. He rushes forth like the pet excited to find his owner and greet him with love and kisses. Jinyoung meets him in the living room just to have Jackson already wrapping him up in his arms before dipping him down to seal a kiss against his lips. Jinyoung is full on grinning when he’s uprighted, their breaths mingling as they remain close. “Someone’s happy to see me,” Jinyoung teases lightly. Jackson doesn’t even hide his own grin, “I’m always happy to see you.” Jackson glances subtly behind Jinyoung to see Danny and Youngjae sneaking several bags up the stairs. Good. It was going according to plan. “I smell something really yummy. Please tell me you made your famous dish that everyone loves.” Jinyoung lightly smacks Jackson’s chest, “You’re so buttering me up. Stop it. It’s not working.” It so totally was. Jackson takes Jinyoung’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Afraid I can’t stop loving you, babe.” Jinyoung lets Jackson take him into the kitchen as Yugyeom and Bam are the next to sneak in the last of the bags. It was going to be perfect.

“Are you still tired?” Mark asks as Kyo wakes up from his nap. Kyo nods, still clinging to Mark. Even as he gets older, he’ll never stop wanting his Mother. Mark lets him koala hug his front, letting his arms rest underneath him to provide extra support. “I really hope you’re not coming down with something. Dinner should be ready so let’s try and eat something ok?” Mark’s voice is soft and sweet. Kyo whines but he lets his Mother take him out of the bedroom. “Kyo!” Lilly comes down the hallway. She notices he’s still not energetic and her expression falls. “Is he getting sick?” She sticks close, wanting to provide comfort. “I’m not sure. He’s still tired. It could easily just be due to you guys growing more.” Mark is curious if Kyo might already be starting the process of his body maturing into a fully developed omega. Omegas typically started around eight to ten and then started heats around eleven to thirteen. He’ll have to get Jinyoung or Jin to check to be sure. Lilly calms at that, remaining close as they make their way down to the dining table. “Hey Kyo!” The pack exclaim, Kyo giving a small smile before burying his face into Mark’s neck. “Still tired?” Jinyoung asks and Mark nods. Danny lifts Lilly up and over Youngjae’s lap so she can sit next to Mark since she wanted to be close to Kyo. Sheena sat across next to Jackson as Yugyeom and Bam helped set up the table. Jaebum and Jinyoung come with the food, the others drooling as their stomachs rumble. They wait till everyone is sitting though and for Jaebum to say, “Alright, dig in.” Eating together isn’t always chaotic. At least not at first. They each take their time to get small portions of each dish. Even helping by cutting up or separating so everyone could have some. There’s even times when you only hear the sound of them eating cause they’re so hungry. Then the chaos comes. “What does cock mean?” Sheena asks randomly. Jackson instantly chokes on his drink, Bam trying to beat his back to death as Jinyoung goes beet red and covers his face. Yugyeom has to take a napkin to hide his smirk as he knows who the culprits are, “Someone must’ve overheard a conversation that shouldn’t have been said with kids around.” Youngjae raises an eyebrow, “You’re telling me this isn’t your two’s doing?” he looks to Yugyeom and Bam. “Bro!” Bam exclaims in mock offense. Lilly is lost, “Wait, what does co-” Jaebum puts his hand over Lilly’s mouth cause nope. “We’re not allowed to say that word.” Sheena purses her lips as she starts to feel bad. “I’m sorry.” Jaebum is quick to give her a smile. “It’s ok, sweetie you didn’t know.” Jackson is finally done hacking up a lung as Jinyoung refuses to exist in this moment. “Finally. You two get to suffer like me,” Mark smirks and Danny can’t help but say, “I remember the first time I caught you and Jaebum-” Mark and Jaebum instantly perk up as they know exactly where Danny was going and scramble to get him to stop. Youngjae and Bam are laughing so hard that they can’t breathe, Danny still talking behind Jaebum’s hand. It seems Danny saved everyone from having to explain that one word. It was thankfully never spoken again out of the kid’s mouths and soon forgotten about as now the new conversation was about Mark and Jaebum’s embarrassing moments back in the Secret Service.

Youngjae sees Jaebum and Mark carrying the kids down the hallway for bed. Lilly had passed out as well and was snuggled in Jaebum’s arms. It wasn’t long before Jinyoung and Jackson are seen carrying a tucked out Sheena. It brings a smile to Youngjae’s face. He’s distracted that when he goes to pet through Danny’s fur he doesn’t realize Danny had just shifted back and instead pets his crotch. Eyes go wide, Youngjae can’t help but feel all of Danny’s package and holy shit! He jerks away, “Yah!” almost falling off of the bed if it weren't for Danny catching him. Both are flustered, Youngjae still freaking out. “I’m sorry! I just wanted to talk to you!” Danny gets out and after Youngjae’s several words of break down, he stills. He can’t look Danny in the face though and Danny feels his chest swell with emotion cause Youngjae is just so cute. “Um...what did you want to talk about?” Youngjae gets out eventually after Danny let him calm down more. “I...I wanted to know if I could...um…” Danny was now getting worked up. This was harder than it looked. Surely he can just get out the words but he was worried he might go too far. It’s been two years and they managed to hold hands with a kiss on the cheek here and there. “Can I cou-court you?!” There! He said it. He just got it all out there at once and basically shouted it but it still counts, right? His eyes are closed, heart beating super fast. “You want to court me?” Youngjae asks in awe. Danny cracks an eye open to find Youngjae looking genuinely shocked. “Y-yeah. I really do.” Youngjae bursts out in tears. “W-wait! Why are you crying?!” Danny is super afraid now that he went too far when Youngjae shakes his head, “No, it’s just...you’ve been so patient with me and waited so long. We haven’t even kissed on the lips again since that one time and it took me two years just to hold hands and...and...you still like me. You still want to be with me and you have no idea. I’ve been freaking out thinking surely you’d move on and just consider us close friends by now.” Danny perks up at this, “You’ve been waiting on me to court you?” Youngjae nods, his ears going fully red, his fingers gripping his pants as he gets shy. “I didn’t know how to bring it up and then I feared it might not be what I wanted and that I was just confused again but as the days passed, I found myself wanting it more and more...just from you though...and just the courting part… the other stuff,” Youngjae’s hand still tingles from accidentally grabbing Danny’s package. “Would be too far yet.” Danny’s goofy grin comes out, arms instantly wrapping around Youngjae. “Ah! This makes me so happy to hear!” before he realizes he might be doing too much, he tries to separate but Youngjae pulls him back. “No. Not yet. Just hold me.” Danny finds himself pulling Youngjae tighter against him.

Everyone was eventually drifting off to sleep. It was nice. Peaceful. Jinyoung sees Jackson walk out shirtless after doing his nighttime routine. He comes over, placing a kiss against his lips as the book is being removed from Jinyoung’s hands and placed onto the nightstand. “So, how about those words from earlier? Would that be happening tonight by chance?” Jinyoung playfully smacks Jackson’s chest lightly before his hands start to feel him up. “Hmm? You want me to suck your cock, Jiaer?” Jackson shivers as those words are said right into his ear, his cock already twitching with arousal. “Yes, please,” Jackson groans out and Jinyoung bites his lips sexily. “I think that can be arranged. One condition though.” Jackson finds Jinyoung leaning back, that look in his eyes that was driving him wild, “You have to eat me out afterwards.” Jackson curses as he’s fully hard now, eyes flashing, “With pleasure, babe.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So your girl might've been a little thirsty and went overboard with the smut. Yes, there's two scenes of smut back to back. XD My hand slipped ok?! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. It also hit me on how this part of the series will go and boy you guys aren't going to be ready for it! It's going to be another roller coaster ride so please enjoy all the fluff and smut while you can! Until next time!

“Oh, just like that…” Jackson groans, head thrown back as Jinyoung goes down on him. His breath hitches, cursing out as Jinyoung knows exactly what to do to get him toward the edge. Jinyoung may be full of sass and have a weird way of flirting but when it comes to sucking cock, he’s so dirty it’s too good. Saliva drips past his lips, Jinyoung humming to cause vibrations to surround Jackson’s thick cock in pleasure. Jackson hips thrust up, his fingers caressing Jinyoung’s face as he fucks up and into Jinyoung’s mouth. Jinyoung’s eyes glanced up, seeing Jackson’s blissed out expression. He can not only sense through the bond but he can feel Jackson’s cock throbbing for release. And Jinyoung wants his seed to run down his throat. A man on a mission, he starts to bob his head up and down faster, feeling Jackson’s fingers tighten slightly along his jawline and throat. Jinyoung’s moan cuts off, Jackson unable to control himself as he’s right there and thrusts deep into the back of Jinyoung’s throat. He can feel Jinyoung is loving it as Jackson’s fingers are both gentle and yet commanding. “Shit. You love when I do that? Love when I tighten my fingers around your throat?” He adds just a little bit more pleasure and Jinyoung is shaking, his own cock dripping against the bed sheets. “Oh yeah. Fu-ah! Babe! Gonna cum. Gonna-” Jackson’s voice releases a drawn out moan, hips snapping a few more times before cum is shooting out. Jackson’s fingers release, Jinyoung’s quick to swallow as he makes sure to get every last drop. With a last suck, he pulls off, placing a kiss to the head of Jackson’s cock before licking his lips. “God, you’re so good,” Jackson states as he needs a few more seconds to recover. Jinyoung smirks, climbing over his mate to press a kiss to his lips. It’s not long before hands start to wander, Jinyoung’s fingers feeling along Jackson’s muscled body. “Somebody’s happy to see me,” Jackson teases and Jinyoung groans as Jackson wraps a hand around his cock. Jinyoung’s head leans forward against Jackson’s shoulder as he gets lost in the pleasure for a moment. “Jiaer,” Jinyoung’s voice is laced with arousal and he’s so worked up. “I got you, don’t worry. Turn around for me.” Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate, wanting Jackson to be on him, in him, tongue fucking- “AH!” Jackson digs his claws into Jinyoung’s hips, dragging him further back before sucking against his hole. Jinyoung shakes, cock steadily leaking down onto Jackson’s chest. Jackson growls, taking two big handfuls of Jinyoung’s wonderful peach and spreading him further. “Ah! Jackson! Yes! Like that...don’t stop,” Jinyoung gets out in between moans. Jackson is a king at eating out. Just as much as he enjoys getting pleasured, he really gets off on doing the pleasuring. Hearing how loud Jinyoung is getting. Feeling him shake above him as he rubs his cock along his skin while moving his hips back against his tongue...yes please. A finger slips in along with his tongue and Jinyoung’s breath is hitching, a drawn out moan coming forth as Jackson dives deeper inside him. Jackson only pulls back for a brief moment. He takes that time to kiss and bite at Jinyoung’s ass while two more fingers are going in and out. When he hits Jinyoung’s sweet spot, a loud cry comes forth, claws tearing into the sheets and eyes roll into the back of his head. “Jiaer!” Jinyoung can’t speak anything but his name. Countless cries of pleasure being ripped from him as he loses control. Jackson is already hard and leaking again, getting off on his mate coming apart under his ministrations. He dives back in, tonguing with his fingers still going and his other hand coming down to trail along Jinyoung’s cock. “Good...so good...can’t...Jackson…” The sounds were so dirty, the thumping of their hearts fast and Jackson couldn’t wait for Jinyoung to tip over the edge. Oh, what a beautiful sight it will be. And it was. A flick of Jackson’s wrist and another hit to his prostate and Jinyoung clenches down on his tongue and fingers, cock releasing all over his hand and body as Jinyoung yells out in bliss. His back is arched, cock spurting a few more streaks before Jinyoung ends up slumping forward. He finds Jackson moving him gently before he’s on his back with Jackson above him. Locking eyes with him, he sees the hunger and love, a light whine coming forth from Jinyoung. Jackson wraps a hand around his own cock, stroking fast as he’s about to cum again and he wants to cum all over Jinyoung. “Yeah, do it. Mark me with your seed.” As if on command, Jackson cums hard and Jinyoung feels it hit his body, his own cock twitching at the sight. It’s a moment later, Jackson’s coming down from his high, a low noise coming forth as he’s fully satisfied and rubbing his cum into Jinyoung’s skin. Jinyoung bites back the grin at Jackson’s wolfish ways and lets him do his thing. “Done,” Jackson says with a happy grin, eyes light up in happiness. God, he loved this man so much. “Come here.” He wanted to snuggle now and Jackson wraps his arms around him as they curl up together. A sweet kiss is shared and sleep is awaiting them, Jinyoung hearing, “Tomorrow night you’re in for it cause I’m not stopping till I worship your entire body.” Jinyoung chuckles, “Alright you beast. Let me get in all the sleep I can then.” And sleep he did.

When Jaebum comes out of the bathroom he finds Mark with his ass in the air and tail moving playfully back and forth. Talk about a view. Mark was not playing around. His back was arched perfectly, thick thighs spread and showing off his already dripping hole, cock hard and raring to go. “God damn.” Mark giggles, biting his lip as he throws a sexy look over his shoulder, “Like what you see Bummie?” He couldn’t even resist, itching to get his hands on that ass. Mark purrs when he feels Jaebum’s instant hard on against his ass. “I love what I see,” Jaebum gets out, voice getting rougher with arousal. Mark’s breath hitches when he feels a slap to his ass before a firm kneading of his flesh. “Oh...touch me more.” Jaebum smirks, hands moving to map out Mark’s body, making sure to pinch those perky nipples just to hear Mark sing for him. “You must be ready for your dessert now,” Jaebum teases from their earlier conversation. Mark moves his ass back, Jaebum’s grip going to his hips and tightening as a groan is ripped from him as Mark rubs against his clothed cock. “Need it, Bummie please.” Mark really wanted it, knowing all the right buttons to push to get Jaebum moving. Jaebum doesn’t even bother taking his underwear off properly, he just tears it before throwing the remnants of it to the ground. His sole focus was on giving his baby what he wants as he drags his cock over his hole. “Ah-yes!” Mark is worked up, hole clenching on air as he pushes back more. It causes Jaebum’s cock to slip through the slick and drag along his own cock, making both moan out. “You act like we haven’t had sex in months, Mark. We literally fucked a few days ago.” Jaebum wasn’t complaining. He loves when Mark gets all needy for him. How he can’t resist Jaebum. Makes him feel wanted and he feels the same way about Mark. “ Want you all the time. Need you,” Mark pleads, his tail is moving anxiously in impatience as he’s already worked up. Jaebum is quick to calm him as he presses a kiss to his back, Mark arching more as Jaebum slides a finger around his hole. Mark makes a loud noise when Jaebum slides the finger in and Jaebum feels his cock throb. “No wonder you’re so worked up. You were fingering yourself while I was in the bathroom.” He was still so tight, his wet heat clenching down on Jaebum’s finger, trying to keep him there. “Fuck me, Jaebum. Fuck me, fuck me-” Jaebum can’t resist anymore as he moves, tilting Mark’s head back and captures his lips into a bruising kiss before snapping his hips forward, his cock breaching Mark’s hole in one thrust. Mark shakes, loving the feeling of having Jaebum so deep inside him. His nerves are lit up, body on fire and he can feel how much Jaebum is loving this too. “Rough, Bummie. Give it all to me.” God, Mark really wanted it tonight and Jaebum doesn’t hold back. His eyes flash, control slipping as he starts pounding away. Jaebum keeps Mark there, one arm holding him in place as the other keeps his head tilted so they can kiss. It’s animalistic but so full of emotions. Each thrust forward and Mark feels pleasure rock his body, moving his hips back to chase it. To draw Jaebum back in for more. Jaebum cages him in, making Mark take it all and Mark is singing so beautifully for him. The sound of hips meeting against ass, the sound of how wet Mark is, feeling it drip and stick to their bodies. He loves every second of it, eating it up and it pushes him further. “Mate...my mate...Yien…” Jaebum slams right into his sweet spot, over and over again. He’s kissing along the side of Mark’s face now, moving down to nip and play with his neck. Fangs drag and slide. He breathes in Mark’s scent and his own mixing, his cock pulsing inside of Mark. “Jae!” Mark cries out as Jaebum continues to wreck him. His claws careful as they touch all over his body and though he’s rough he still holds him so preciously. “You want it, Mark? Want my cum inside you?” Mark answers back in a hitched moan, “Yes! Give it to me. Want it, want all of it. Deep inside.” Jaebum pulls Mark up to his knees, keeping him close to him before lifting on of his legs by his inner thigh. Mark throws his head back, feeling Jaebum hitting that much deeper, his cock beating against his sweet spot. “Sh-yes yes, there, right there! Alpha!” Jaebum growls, “Mark!” He can’t resist biting over the mating bite, Mark’s scream cut off as he cums hard at the same time as Jaebum slams in one last time and releases. Mark blacks out, finding himself coming to with loving kisses pressed along his body. His purring increases as Jaebum worships his body. His cock is thickening again, more slick dripping out along with some of Jaebum’s cum. “One more round,” Jaebum says. They both know it’s not going to be just one more round as the two can never get enough of the other.

A low whine has Jaebum waking up to find it came from Mark. Mark who whines pitifully as he snuggles closer to Jaebum. One whiff and he can smell that Mark’s scent is slowly becoming super sweet. Add onto Mark’s raised body temperature and yep...Mark’s going into preheat. Which is two months earlier than the last one. Well, Mark tended to have irregular heats anyway so this isn’t really a surprise. But then again, biting over the mating bite so close to his heat probably jump started the process too. Whoops. “Bummie,” Mark whines and Jaebum feels bad for Mark, wrapping him up closer. “I’m here, baby.” Jaebum’s already reaching over for his phone. He knows Jade was coming to pick up Sheena for two days, he wonders if she’ll mind taking all three and watching them for a couple of days more. Mark koala hugs Jaebum’s front, burying his face into the crook of Jaebum’s neck. Jaebum snorts when he hears Mark’s purring along with his tail thumping against his thigh. “Mine,” Mark says. “Yes, baby. All yours.” When he gets a text back from Jade that she’d be more than happy to do it, he sighs in relief. It’s not like the kids wouldn’t understand and they wouldn’t be a problem. It’s just sometimes things can get pretty heated and he doesn’t want them around to witness that, especially knowing that once he goes into rut from Mark’s heat hitting, it can get really graphic. Poor Yugyeom had to bare witness one time and that boy couldn’t look them in the eye for months without going beet red. So no thank you. He doesn’t want to scar his children nor Sheena. “Wait!” Mark shoots up from rubbing himself against Jaebum. “I need to check on Kyo!” Mark attempts to get up, but his body is like jelly and he starts to fall. Jaebum is quick to catch him. “Careful! How bout we both go check up on Kyo?” Mark nods, going back to koala hugging. “Please.” Mark’s pretty blue eyes are wide and doe like with such a sweet expression on his face. Add in the soft angelic voice and Jaebum can’t resist. “Cute.” Mark purrs at the compliment. “Ok, let’s go check on the twins.” 

Jackson wakes up first before Jinyoung. Which, hello, surprise! But Jackson made sure he’d get up way before just to make sure everything was in place. Smiling down at Jinyoung sleeping away peacefully, he quietly and I mean, actually quietly for once leaves the room. Closing the door behind him, he finds Jaebum and Mark leaving their room. “Uh...oh.” Jackson doesn’t even get out any more words as Mark’s scent hits him. Preheat. “Isn’t it early?” Jackson asks concerned. Mark is still purring away and it’s adorable. “It is but it was probably my fault from last night. Nothing to be concerned about though. It should be fine.” Jackson calms at that, “Do I need to contact Jade or do we need to watch the kids ourselves?” Jackson would obviously do anything for his brother and Jinyoung wouldn’t mind even with it being their anniversary. The twins were a blessing and they could still enjoy their day. Jaebum smiles in appreciation, “Hey, don’t worry. Jade is more than happy to help watch the kids. Besides, this is yours and Jinyoung’s day. Don’t let us stop you. Speaking of, everything good?” Jackson nods, patting Jaebum’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to Mark’s cheek. “Everything’s going according to plan!” A loud noise from the living room might say otherwise though. “I think that’s my cue to make sure it remains that way.” Jaebum chuckles as Jackson takes off down the hallway. “The kids, Bummie!” Mark points in the direction like Jaebum doesn’t know where to go. “Gotta love my babies,” Mark’s pout just continues to grow the longer he’s kept from them. Gah, he’s just too cute! “I got you, we’re almost there.” The moment Jaebum reaches the twin’s room, Mark is making happy noises. He can’t even get the door open all the way before Mark manages to shift and dart inside. Opening the door all the way now, Jaebum takes in the two beds with one empty as Lilly was snuggled up with Kyo. Mark was already up by the pillows, staring down at them and making loving kitty noises as his tail swishes back and forth. He lifts his head, making eye contact with Jaebum and another noise comes forth, wanting Jaebum to see his happy and healthy babies that they made together. Mark is definitely in preheat and though they can’t make more offspring that doesn’t stop Mark’s instincts when he goes into heat. Jaebum goes over to them, Mark already booping them with his tiny nose. Lilly wakes up first, eyes taking in the black cat headbutting her forehead gently. She giggles, “Mom!” Kyo is next to wake up and Mark does the same thing. Kyo’s giggles are heard next before Lilly’s squeal as Jaebum uses that distraction to snatch Lilly up playfully. Mark shifts back, tickling Kyo and the room is filled with tons of laughter and smiles. “I see you slept in Kyo’s bed last night. Were you worried?” Jaebum asks and Lilly nods. “I kept him safe and loved him back to health.” Jaebum runs fingers through her hair, “I know you did. I’m proud of you.” Kyo huffs lightly as Mark checks to make sure he’s not running a fever. “Mom, I feel fine. Was just tired yesterday.” Mark still pulls Kyo into his lap, “You sure? No aches or pains? No undying love for me?” Kyo smiles at the last part, leaning into his Mother, “I got lots of love for you.” Lilly and Jaebum pout, “What about me?” They say at the same time. Like father like daughter. “Of course!” Kyo exclaims while gesturing with his arms how much. “But Mom holds my entire heart,” Kyo states. Mark beams at that while Jaebum can’t help but smile too. “Same!” Lilly states before they hear another loud noise coming from downstairs. The twins frown, “Is Gaga doing the surprise for Jinyoungie yet?” Lilly asks and Jaebum nods, “He’s getting ready for it now.” The twins start to get super stoked. “AH! We need to help!” Kyo is let go out of Mark’s arms as Lilly is barely set on her feet before the two hold hands and take off together. “We’ve come to help with the surprise!” Kyo shouts that could be heard from all the way upstairs. Mark and Jaebum try to hold back their laughter as you can hear the pack freaking out downstairs. Safe to say that Kyo is back to himself. “Shall we go help?” Jaebum asks before turning to see Mark is already making grabby hands toward him. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Jinyoung finds himself waking up to an empty bed. It confuses him at first until he remembers what today is and a big grin broke out. He buries his face into the pillow to try and contain it. He gets distracted for a moment as his and Jackson’s scents are mixed together on the bed sheets before he ends up stretching. Though he’s excited to know what Jackson has in plan, he goes about like he normally would. He can’t give away that he really wants to know ok? Whatever Jackson has in mind, he’ll love it so about ten minutes later from doing his morning routine, he leaves the room. It’s quiet. Too quiet. There’s a giggle of excitement and then several shh’s that follow. Jinyoung snorts. Jackson did a surprise it seems. Well, Jinyoung can play the part. Pretending not to hear any noises from earlier, he continues how he normally would and heads to the stairs but it all goes out the window the moment he takes in the stairwell. With the living room dark down below, you can see the little strings of lights weaving in and out of the stairs as they lead down with rose petals on each step. The grin was already forming on Jinyoung’s face as he slowly makes his way down the stairs, his eyes taking in more and more lights but from tiny candles now. More rose petals are about and the candles form a direct pathway to a big heart with a person standing in the middle. The lights come on and the pack is standing off in the back as Jackson is revealed. All dressed up in the finest suit, hair styled and looking like a million bucks with a dazzling smile that makes Jinyoung’s heart skip a beat. “Hey babe.” Jinyoung hasn’t looked away from Jackson to notice the entire living room has been decorated in a romantic setting. The furniture had been moved to make room for...you guessed it. The pack can’t contain the noises that come forth when Jackson bows forward, reaching out his hand, “Would you dance with me?” Oh, Jackson is one sly gentleman and it’s working wonders on Jinyoung. Jinyoung places his hand in Jackson’s, letting Jackson bring him closer. “This isn’t fair. You’re looking so good and then I’m in sweats and a t shirt,” Jinyoung pouts but Jackson is quick to say, “Through my eyes, you’d see just how good you look in everything. And I mean everything.” Jinyoung can feel his face hurting from smiling so much, “Even in a trash bag?” Jackson chuckles, “Even in a trash bag.” Jackson starts the dance as Yugyeom plays some soft music from the speakers. They move in sync in a slow dance, Jackson never looking away as he held eye contact the entire time. Jinyoung could see the love and devotion he held. Could see how much Jackson truly cherished him that made Jinyoung’s heart beat faster. “I love you, babe. Happy anniversary.” Jinyoung melts, leaning into Jackson as they sway softly to the music. “I love you, Jiaer.” The two kiss sweetly before the song ends and the eye smile comes forth when Jackson puts one hand against his back, dipping him with the other hand resting on his thigh. The pack all claps and makes loud cheering noises. “I’ll admit, this surprise was really good,” Jinyoung says. Jackson just grins more, “We’re not even close to being done yet. Right this way,” Jinyoung loops his arm through Jackson’s and is lead to the kitchen where he finds the dining table is lined with more candles and rose petals. There’s also a four course meal breakfast just waiting for them along with Sheena standing in front as she’s all dolled up with a giant rose bouquet in her arms. “Happy Aniversie!” Sheena shouts. Jinyoung heart swells with emotions as he goes forth and kisses her cheek. “Thank you.” Sheena presses a kiss back to his cheek. “Oh, one more thing!” She exclaims and pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket. “For you.” Jinyoung kneels down, unfolding the paper to find the words, ‘I really really love you, Mom. Thank you for loving me, love your daughter.’ Jinyoung’s breath hitches. That was the first time she ever mentioned the word, ‘Mom’. He knows how much it had hurt her back then to be abandoned by her blood family and now...Jinyoung feels tears well up as he looks up at Sheena. She’s smiling through her expression starts to waver a bit as tears of her own forms, “Mom…” Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate to pull her into his embrace. Jinyoung kisses the side of her face as she cries harder, “I loved it and I love you. You’re the best gift I could have ever asked for, Sheena. Blood or not, you’re my daughter and I’ll always love you.” Sheena clings tighter, Jackson shedding several tears at the heartwarming scene. It takes a few moments but Jinyoung ends up standing with Sheena still in his arms, a big smile on his face. He’s really happy with just being surrounded by his loved ones. “We should eat now before it gets cold. You guys are going to eat right?” Jinyoung asks the others who have all teared up watching the scene from the living room. The morning ends with the pack all at the dining table, digging in to delicious food and love all around. Sheena sat in between them, Jackson glancing over at Jinyoung and just watching him interacting with everyone. Jinyoung’s the best person he could’ve ever asked for. He was so perfect and he’s so glad he’s his mate. “He’s got such a goofy grin,” Youngjae points out, all of them knowing Jackson is staring at Jinyoung and has yet to look away. “What?” Jinyoung asks with a raised eyebrow. “You know this day isn’t over yet right? After breakfast, you’ll need to get ready for the day out with me.” He takes that chance to lean over and whisper into his ear, “But it won’t stop there. Your body, my body, we’re gonna rock n’ roll all night long.” Those words should not have sounded so hot but it sent shivers down his spine, his cock twitching in interest. Jackson smirks in triumph as he pulls back and sees the flash in Jinyoung’s eyes. He adds in a wink and Jinyoung combusts inside. “Look at the time! We need to hurry!” Bam gasps as he stands up abruptly. It breaks the moment between the two as Jinyoung takes in Bam grabbing his arm to pull him up. “What?” Jinyoung is confused. “To get ready, duh! Jackson’s got a whole attire picked out for you that I helped with of course. So it’s only natural that I help you put it on as well. You think this meal was four course, wait till you see yourself when I get done with you.” Sheena hops down from the table, scurrying to follow after them. “Can I help too?! I wanna make Mom look yummy for Dad to eat!” The pack burst out into laughter, Jackson throwing his head back as Yugyeom falls forward against the table and beats his fist on it. Ah, just another day in the pack’s life...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys there must be something wrong with me cause the smut just keeps coming! I blame Mark's heat dammit! Surely we needed another smut moment right? I'm not wondering if I should stop with the smut there cause I was going to go one more time with Mark and Jaebum and then Jackson and Jinyoung but XD I think I might've done too much now. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm spending a bit more time on the fluff and moments between the pack members before shit goes down. Hopefully it won't be boring. Until next time...

“The party can start now for I have arrived!” Shannon makes her presence known as she enters the dorm with Jade. “Godma! Shannon!” Kyo and Lilly come running to give hugs and kisses. “Look at you two. You keep growing the more I see you!” Jade lets out. “We’re gonna be big and strong dragons just like Dad,” Kyo emphasizes by showing off his sharp teeth and roars. “Yeah. We have to be able to keep Mom safe when Dad isn’t here,” Lilly adds. “I can only imagine how three dragons will be once you two get older,” Shannon replies. “Speaking of your parents, where are they?” Jade asks. The twins point upstairs. “Mom is snuggling with the others while Dad is out getting last minute things,” Lilly answers. “Got to prepare for ultimate love time!” Kyo bursts out. Jade and Shannon can’t hold back their smiles. “Mom!” Jade looks up to find Jinyoung coming down the stairs. He’s dressed in a similar suited attire, hair styled and looking mighty damn fine to match Jackson. Shannon whistles, “Look at you trying to show off.” Jinyoung shakes his head fondly as he comes to stand in front of his Mother and Shannon. “I wonder who you got your good looks from,” Shannon teases. Jade smirks, looking back at her son. “You look perfect, son. Relax.” Jinyoung’s shoulders relax some and he lets out a breath, “If you saw Jackson you’d understand.” Bam comes out along with Sheena. “Gma!” Sheena gets so excited she jumps off the top of the stairs and floats her way to Jade. Jade chuckles, catching her and placing her on her hip. “There’s my other grandchild. I was wondering where you were.” Sheena snuggles into her side, “I was helping Mom get ready for the anniversie date!” Shannon and Bam fist bump, “You can thank me later, Jinyoung.” Jinyoung squeezes Bam’s shoulder, Bam bumping back gently, “Let me go get Jackson. I need to show off my fabulous fashion skills to Jade!” He takes off back upstairs, yelling Jackson’s name. “Good luck cause he’s no doubt snuggling with Mark right now,” Jinyoung states. Sure enough you can hear Jackson whining, “But it’s Markson time!” “You can do that another time!” Bam hollers back. “But, but, Mark is so adorable in preheat! I’ll have to wait a long time till the next one!” Bam makes a frustrated noise before you hear, “Jinyoung is downstairs looking divine waiting on your ass.” Seconds later you can hear running footsteps as Jackson races down the hallway and down the stairs before taking in Jinyoung. The smile he gives and how his eyes light up speak volumes. “Jinyoung,” even the way he says his name. “You’re handsomely beautiful.” Jinyoung goes beet red under Jackson’s heated gaze, his smile coming forth. “You’re right, Jinyoung, Jackson is walking se-” She’s cut off from saying sex as Jade and Jinyoung both glare at her. She purses her lips fast. “Sorry, old habits die hard,” she tries to make up for it but Jade is already ignoring her. “No! It’s not true! Please don’t ignore me! I won’t be able to handle it!” Bam cackles as Jade was definitely Jinyoung’s mother hands down. “Are we all going to your palace?” Sheena asks. “Yep. Mark and Jaebum need some time for ultimate loving so it’ll be a big sleepover,” Jade replies. Jinyoung, Jackson and Bam raise eyebrows at the ultimate loving part. “Yay! Sleepover!” The children shout. Jackson notices the time, “Ah, we need to head out or we’ll be late.” Jinyoung is curious. “Late to what?” Jackson winks, “You’ll see.” Shannon gags at the loving gazes between the two. “Ugh, what saps. Are we good? All these scents and Mark’s is doing things to me.” She scrunches her nose, trying not to breathe in too much. She is a succubus so she’s trying hard to not react to it. She does feed off of sex after all and this was trying to rile her up. If they stay here any longer, she might end up jumping Jade and that would be an interesting sight for everyone to see. Jade snorts, “I think we are. If we’re forgetting anything I’m sure I have it at the palace. If not, we’ll just buy it.” Jinyoung and Jackson walk toward the entrance with them, Bam taking back off upstairs after saying his goodbyes. They’re at the entrance when Jaebum returns back with a few bags. His eyes flash the moment he steps in. Yep, Mark’s heat is approaching soon from the smell alone getting stronger and the way Jaebum is reacting to it now. It wouldn’t be long before Jaebum won’t part from Mark for a single second and his own rut will take place. “Bye Dad!” The twins wave, Jaebum reigning in his control as he exchanges kisses and hugs with his children. “Thank you,” Jaebum says to Jade. “No need. You know I love spending time with them. Take care of Mark, I got the kids.” Jaebum nods, turning his attention to Jinyoung and Jackson. He watches them give hugs and kisses to Sheena before Jade and Shannon walk out the dorm with the kids. Shannon, swinging her hands back and forth as their laced with Lilly and Kyo’s. “You two don’t worry either. Everything is fine here, Mark is just having a heat. The others will help if need be. Just enjoy your time out,” Jaebum says when the two look at him. “Alright, ‘Dad’,” Jinyoung sasses. Jackson joins in on the teasing, “Is there a curfew I should know about to return your ‘son’ back home?” Jaebum makes a face at that and the two burst out into laughter, Jaebum shaking his head before moving. “Call if you need anything!” Jackson says. Jaebum lifts his hand in a backwards wave, “Vice Versa!” he shouts back and the two take off ready to enjoy the rest of their anniversary day.

Making sure everything was ready, Jaebum takes the things they’ll need up to the bedroom. That’s where he finds Mark snuggled up on the bed with the others as he’s hidden underneath the blankets. The pack perk up at seeing him enter, Mark instantly making cute little mewl noises. “Bummie!” His head pops up from inside the blanket. “Hey baby,” Jaebum says back sweetly, expression softening. Mark detaches himself from the blanket and the pack as he climbs Jaebum and hugs him. “Missed you.” Mark purrs into his neck, nuzzling against him to rub more of his scent on him. Jaebum can see Mark has already raided the closet and is wearing one of Jaebum’s hoodies. “I was only gone for a short while,” Jaebum replies back amused. “Too long,” Mark huffs, not pleased that Jaebum left. “I’m sorry. I had to get us some things for your heat.” Mark’s purr grows louder at hearing Jaebum providing for him. “I only need you.” The pack coo at how adorable Mark is. “Alright, I suggest you guys head on out before it officially kicks in...unless you want to stay-” The pack go wide eyed, Yugyeom already running to the door, “No thank you!” Youngjae is second to follow, “Text if you need anything and please keep the door shut!” Danny smiles, “We’ll hold the fort down. Don’t go too wild.” Bam on the other hand, is the one still sprawled out on the bed making himself comfortable. “You would be the one to want to watch,” Jaebum deadpans. “Hey! If Yugyeom got a free show, I want one too!” Yugyeom runs back in, not giving Bam any time to react as he drags Bam off the bed. “Ow! Why can’t you just carry me like a normal person?!” Bam is heard as Yugyeom continues to drag him out of the room before the door closes behind him thanks to Danny. Such a lively pack he has.

Danny moves from the door and sees Bam still being dragged by Yugyeom before Bam suddenly wrapped both legs around Yugyeom’s one, making Yugyeom fall backwards onto his butt. Bam then proceeds to pounce onto him. “You messed up my hair and got dirt on my clothes!” Bam is pissed as it clearly shows on his face. Yugyeom just grabs Bam’s face and pulls him forward, crashing his lips against his. It silences Bam’s rage as he gets lost into the kiss. When Yugyeom pulls back, Bam is left breathless, eyelashes fluttering as his eyes slowly open back up. Yugyeom grins up at him, “How bout I make it up to you?” Bam tilts his head to the side, “What do you have in mind?” A rough grab to Bam’s ass as Yugyeom moves him to sit directly onto his cock, his hips moving up to grind against Bam’s ass. “I’ll do it just how you like.” Bam doesn’t even hold back the moan. He can see Yugyeom had become affected from Mark’s pheromones. It could make anyone horny. And right now, he can see how much Yugyeom wanted to take care of him, making shivers run down his spine. “Can we start off with the blindfold? You promised me I could last time.” Bam rolls his hips back, making Yugyeom groan. “Y-yeah. We can do the blindfold. But I’m already riled up. If we do this, I might lose control,” he’s worried he might end up hurting Bam but Bam just smiles, leaning forward to press another kiss against his lips. “You won’t hurt me. It’ll feel really good I promise.” Bam trusted him and if they did end up going too far, he’ll be there to help Yugyeom back down. Worry going away, Yugyeom was clearly on board with this plan as his cock thickens more. “Ooo, someone’s getting super excited,” Bam teases, grinding slowly. Yugyeom growls, claws gripping just right against Bam’s hips, “Shut up and kiss me.” Bam makes a pleased noise at that, leaning down to do just that. “Oh my god! Can you guys at least do this in your room?!” Youngjae bellows out. He pulls Danny away from the scene, covering his eyes with his hand before the two see Youngjae raise his free hand. The next second Yugyeom and Bam finds themselves being thrown into their bedroom from Youngjae’s power, landing roughly on the bed before the door slams shut. It shocks them for a few seconds before they’re both laughing. Eyes soon connect and then they’re grabbing at each other, lips meeting in a heated kiss. Bam’s placed on his back, his hand blindly reaching for the blindfold. He manages to grab a hold of the dark silk and when air is needed, Bam takes that chance to wrap it securely around Yugyeom’s head. “Good?” Bam asks, making sure it’s not too tight or painful. “Good,” Yugyeom says through his fangs. He’s already worked up, trying to rein in his control but Bam wants him to lose more of it. “You look so hot like this,” Bam moans, hands already trailing their way along Yugyeom’s body. Yugyeom’s panting, his body reacting to Bam’s touch and his hips jerk, grinding down against Bam. “Bammie…” Yugyeom groans out. The blindfold makes his other senses heightened. He can hear Bam’s heart beating faster. The sounds he’s making going straight to his groin. He’s rock hard, unable to stop himself from rutting down against Bam. Feeling Bam’s fingers leave little jolts of pleasure with a roaring fire underneath. “Clothes off,” Bam demands, already trying to get Yugyeom out of them. It isn’t long before both are naked and their bodies meet in such sweet hot friction. “Such a good boy for me,” Bam breathes out hotly against his ear. Yugyeom’s claws shred into the bed sheets, reacting strongly to those words. “D-don’t...I’m slipping…” Yugyeom’s voice goes into a groaning whine. Bam keeps pushing though, hands moving back down Yugyeom’s body as his mouth leaves nips and bites where he can reach. “But you’re so hard for me, Yugs. Steadily leaking, you must want to be inside me so bad.” A noise produces from deep within Yugyeom that’s animalistic. Both their breaths hitch the moment Bam holds their cocks together and starts jacking them off. Bam just needs to push a little bit more. He should also prep himself but god, he wants the burn. Surely from them fucking last night he’ll be fine. He’s also just as worked up, his eyes flashing of his snake. “You’re gonna feel so good inside me. Gonna feel it for days. Gonna have your scent all over me, your cum dripping out-” Yugyeom snaps. Bam finds himself pushed onto his back again, claws dragging him into position. A loud cry erupts from him, eyes wide as Yugyeom slams into him. Yugyeom doesn’t give him time to adjust and starts moving his hips, slamming into him at a fast rate while moans are being torn from Bam until Yugyeom hunches over and cums hard inside him. Bam gasps for air cause holy shit! It’s only been a minute but Yugyeom lifts himself back up, the blindfold fell off to reveal Yugyeom’s changed eyes. That heated look sent down to Bam the has Bam letting out another moan. He was in for a wild ride. His next moan is cut off as Yugyeom was still hard and moves his hips back before thrusting back in. The large amounts of Yugyeom’s cum acts as lube and makes the slide easier and dirtier. The noises mixing in with Bam’s noises of pleasure. He can’t even form coherent sentences as Yugyeom lifts his legs and bends him in half and starts pounding away. Bam is shaking, the bed creaking and banging into the wall from Yugyeom’s thrusts. “Oh fu-Yugyeom!” Bam can’t do anything but just take what Yugyeom is giving him and he’s loving it. Yugyeom hitting his sweet spot over and over again. Add in the hot scene of Yugyeom above him and Bam is about to cum all over himself. “Oh..my...fuck!” Bam’s body convulses, his orgasm hitting him out of nowhere. He blacks out from the pleasure as Yugyeom doesn’t stop for a single second, not until he finds himself cumming again, slamming in hard and deep one last time. He comes to and finds Yugyeom whining while holding him. “I told you I’d lose control.” Once Yugyeom came and got back into control, he freaked out at seeing Bam had passed out. Bam on the other hand, “Oh my god! That was ten out of ten the best sex I have ever had.” Yugyeom lifts his head, looking down at Bam who was still reeling in the after effects. The fucked out grin on his face and he’s literally glowing. “We’re definitely doing that again.” Yugyeom beams in relief and now smiles as his mate is happy and satisfied. Bam’s fingers reach up to run through Yugyeom’s hair, “Such a good boy. You did a great job.” Yugyeom’s cock twitches while still inside Bam, making both groan. “Sorry,” Yugyeom flushes and Bam just laughs. “I would say we could go again but I’m gonna need a minute. You fucked me into goo.” Yugyeom laughs along with him, fully content on just snuggling for a while. 

Danny pouts at the closed door of Youngjae’s. After the little incident, Youngjae went into his own room without letting Danny enter. He noticed Youngjae had been all flustered so maybe he needed a moment. Or two. Or thirty. He took that time to figure out what had exactly happened. Youngjae’s been with his pack for years now so surely it’s not from seeing something like that. Youngjae even laughed about the one time he caught Bam giving Yugyeom a blowjob so that doesn’t bother him. So why did it now? Was it because he was watching? He was just curious. He’s never had sex before and has only what he sees to go off of. He could look up porn but he doesn’t even know where to start. God, he feels like a teenager who needs the birds and the bees talk or some shit. Well, he did die at a young age and was thrown into the secret service before all that and that’s not what normal teenage boys did. Leaning his head against the door, he knocks, hoping Youngjae will at least talk to him. But when he doesn’t get an answer, he whines before deciding to give Youngjae more space. It just means in the meantime, he can do something for him. He’s supposed to be courting him! Think Danny! You have to win your mate’s heart! Hunting didn’t really do any good. Nor did cooking meals. Youngjae could only have blood and there’s already several blood boxes in the fridge of his. Then he thinks to the roses Jackson had bought for Jinyoung. That’s it! Flowers! But what are Youngjae’s favorite flowers? Stumped, Danny can’t just ask the other members at this time. Maybe he can improvise. With that in mind, he takes off. 

Youngjae is curled up on his bed with his head on the pillow that’s resting against his knees. He fucked up. He overreacted is what he did. When they had left Jaebum and Mark’s room, he thought Danny was still close behind him but then comes back out of his own room to find Danny watching Yugyeom and Bam intently. He even looked like he really liked what he was seeing...and that...that made Youngjae jealous. Like ugly jealous that Youngjae has never felt before. Sure, he’ll get jealous if someone is snuggling more with someone and not him from time to time. Or if he really wants attention and someone tries to steal the spotlight from him, but this, this has never happened before. His thoughts had instantly went to, ‘Does Danny want to join them?’ ‘Does he find them more attractive than him?’ and then his thoughts went down south real fast. ‘Is he holding back because of me?’ ‘What if he really wanted sex and that would be a deal breaker in the end?’ ‘What if we did try sex and I hated it and he’d leave me?’ ‘What if someone was more attractive and could give him what he needed?’ It hurt. The many thoughts that kept sprouting in his head. Danny was a healthy young male with sexual desires. Something Youngjae doesn’t know if he truly has as he is still learning his romantic desires that came forth two years ago. “What if it takes me ten years just to have sex?!” Youngjae can’t do that to Danny. It wouldn’t be fair and surely any person would get fed up and leave before that long. But Danny was still here. Even after two years and all they’ve managed to do was upgrade to holding hands. Danny still reassured him that he was there. That he still liked him and wanted to court him. He should’ve talked with him. Should’ve voiced his thoughts and feelings instead of hiding away in his bedroom. He wasn’t too late was he? Checking his phone he finds he’s been wrapped up in his head for a while now. Shit. He needed to find Danny! Rushing out of his bedroom, “Danny?” he calls out but he’s met with silence. Searching the dorm, he finds Danny isn’t there and he starts to panic. Did he run Danny out?! He can’t bother the others, not now...he leaves a note before leaving the dorm. He doesn’t know where Danny would go. The BTS facility is huge and with it being remodeled two years ago, it’s gotten even bigger. There’s people out and about but no sign of Danny. He can feel his heart beating faster and his stomach dropping. “Youngjae? Are you alright?” He finds Jimin asking as Jungkook and Taehyung are close behind. They’re all looking at him concerned. “Um-no. Danny. Have you guys seen Danny?” Jungkook shakes his head, “No. But to be fair, we were in the gym working out.” Taehyung nods, “I’m sure he’s close by,” he tries to comfort. “Here. I’ll see if I can track him,” Jimin suggests as he taps his watch. When it illuminates in front of him, Jimin’s fingers move as he searches through the tracker and a smile starts to form. “He’s in the forest.” Ah, the forest! Why didn’t he think of that? “Thank you guys!” Youngjae starts to rush past, “Hope your day remains great!” They can hear as Youngjae rounds the corner in a hurry. Jin and Namjoon are next to see Youngjae as he almost collided into several people. “Sorry! I’m so sorry!” Youngjae’s still moving but bows in between and he acknowledges them with a wave, “Hi guys! Bye guys!” The two share a look, “What’s he in a hurry for?” Jin wonders. Namjoon shrugs, “You tell me. I thought he hated running.” Jin nods in agreement, “He does, so it has to be something special since he’s smiling about it.” Youngjae notices both elevators are taken, his eyes landing on the stairs. He hates taking the stairs but for Danny, he’ll take the stairs. He’ll even do one better and run down the stairs. Two things he hates put together. By the end of the many floors, his thighs and legs are killing him. He’s out of breath too, having to lean against the wall for support. You’re almost there, Youngjae! You can do it! For Danny! Pushing through the door, he heads to the entrance, Suga and Jhope coming in at the same time. “Hey Young-” Jhope doesn’t get to finish as Youngjae rushes past, looking like he ran a marathon but was still pushing himself to the finish line. Suga raises an eyebrow at that but Jhope smiles, “He must be heading to Danny.” The two did see Danny down below in the forest clearing as Jhope flew high above doing his rounds. Suga shakes his head, “Kids these days.” Jhope laughs, “You’re not that much older! Stop talking like I’m mated to an old man!” Suga starts to lean heavily on Jhope, “Oh, my bones, I can’t go on. Carry me,” he acts out dramatically. Jhope snorts stopping to kneel down on one knee. “Get on then old man.” You don’t have to tell Suga twice. He happily gets on, letting Jhope give him a piggyback ride while holding a smug look on his face. 

Entering the forest, Youngjae can pick up on Danny, hope growing and his heart beat faster as he’ll be coming face to face with him soon. But it’s the moment he makes it to the clearing that his heart skips a beat at the sight. It was breathtaking. The whole clearing was full of all different kinds of flowers but Youngjae notices there seems to be some sort of pattern and after looking for a few more seconds, he finds it spelled out his name and that the flowers ended up in a huge heart around the edges. And the best part, was Danny standing on the other side with a wide grin. “Do you like it?” Danny asks hopeful. Like it? “I love it,” Youngjae breathes out. Danny beams at that as he makes his way over, the two meeting in the middle of the flowers. “To be honest, I don’t know your favorite flower so I improvised and then when I finished, I didn’t know how I was going to get you out here to see it but it seems it worked out in the end.” Danny gets shy as he stands before Youngjae now, looking up at Youngjae from underneath his eyelashes. And then Youngjae is hugging him suddenly. “Wow,” Danny gets out, arms coming up to hold back. “Just when I thought I had ran you off, you’re out here reminding me that you li-like me and I...I’m so happy and relieved.” Danny pulls back some, hands coming to cup Youngjae’s face so he’ll look at him. “What do you mean? Was this because I was watching Yugyeom and Bam-” Youngjae puts his finger to Danny’s lips to stop him before he could even utter the next words. He could feel the jealousy try to come forth, “Yes and no. I...I didn’t...urgh! Why is it so hard to say it?!” Danny waits patiently and Youngjae ends up blurting it out, “Jealous! I was jealous!” Youngjae ends up whining as a huge pout comes forth. “I didn’t like how you seemed to be enjoying watching them get intimate...and then I started to worry if we don’t ever get that intimate, if you would leave me, cause let’s be honest here. I could remain this way for the rest of my days! It might take me till we’re old men to want to even fuc-do it! There’s plenty of hotter and better people out there! And yet here you are looking handsome as ever, working hard and making a giant flower heart with my name on it which by the way made me fell all kinds of emotions at once and it makes me want to...want to do this-” Youngjae cuts himself off as he pulls Danny in for a short kiss. It shocks both and the tingly feeling of bliss hits them before Youngjae pulls back beet red. Where the hell did that courage come from?! Youngjae is about to have another freak out when Danny guides him back, his lips softly touching Youngjae’s. Youngjae freezes up but Danny doesn’t go further, just remaining there and after a few beats, Youngjae is the one moving, pushing his lips more against his. It’s just a few sweet pecks on the lips but it’s more than Youngjae has ever had and it sends little shock waves through him. Danny pulls back, seeing Youngjae being clearly affected. “I hope I didn’t overstep any boundaries but knowing you were jealous and then you kissing me was so hard to resist but I swear I’ll stop now cause I don’t want to lose control.” Youngjae slowly comes down from cloud nine, taking in Danny being just as affected. “You’re gonna lose control just from kissing me?” he asks curiously and Danny nods, hoping Youngjae doesn’t notice the tent in his pants. “When you’re smiling or laughing it makes me want to love you more. And by just being you, it gets hard to control myself but like I said before and even if I have to remind you until you believe me, I just want to be with you. However you’ll have me, Youngjae. With or without sex. Yes, I am interested in sex but it’s not going to keep me from you. My love for you is much stronger and far greater than that.” Youngjae feels his heart swelling with emotions. “But earlier…” Danny keeps Youngjae from going back into his dark thoughts; rubbing soothing patterns along his skin, “I was merely curious. I’ve never had sex so it peeked my interest but I can reassure you that I’m not interested in Yugyeom or Bam or any of the pack. I’m also not interested in anyone else.” Youngjae finds himself calming and being relieved. “I’m not after your body, Youngjae. I’m after your heart and soul. That’s what I’m courting after so please, don’t hide from me. Tell me all your thoughts and feelings, including your insecurities. I’m not going anywhere and no one will take me from you. Let me show you that.” Tears well up in Youngjae’s eyes, biting his bottom lip to hold in the overflowing of emotions. Danny leans down, lips gently brushing against his eyelashes to kiss the tears away. “One step at a time. I’m here.” Youngjae breaks, clinging to Danny as the two just stand there for a while. The breeze blowing softly as the two just bask in one another...Until, Youngjae does in fact feel the tent in Danny’s pants. “What is that?” Youngjae pulls back to look but Danny panics and counters with a question of his own, “Why are you sweaty?” Youngjae is confused by the sudden question before he groans at remembering, “Cause I panicked when you weren't in the dorm and ran! I even took the stairs!” Youngjae looks up to see the grin growing on Danny’s face. The look of love and adoration showing, “You did all that for me?” Youngjae starts flushing again, “Y-yeah..cause I li-like you too.” The grin just keeps growing. “You have that look on your face again,” Youngjae points out. “I know cause I really want to kiss you again but I’m holding ba-” Youngjae leans up and kisses him. Danny whines when Youngjae pulls away a moment later but stops himself from chasing after his lips. “There. Now you’ll be waiting for more of my kisses and you won’t think about anyone else.” Danny chuckles for Youngjae is too cute right now. “No matter how long it takes. I’ll be there.” The way Youngjae beams at that fills Danny with so much more love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I can't stop listening to Naomi wild, Howlin' which gave me some inspiration for this whole story to add to the lovely series. Also, yes, there will be some parts and lyrics from Jackson Wang's Mirrors album if you haven't already noticed. Alright, I think I got everything out. Until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My depression hit me hard today guys. It kind of killed my inspiration and ideas a bit but I'm pushing through, trying not to let the bad thoughts and that get to me. I hope you can enjoy the chapter.

The spike in Mark’s scent saturates the room in such a sweet smell and it’s making Jaebum react strongly to it. It wouldn’t be long before Mark’s heat will hit and Jaebum will go into rut. Right now it’s content though, Jaebum watching amused as Mark is taking clothes here and there along with blankets and sheets as he makes a nest on the bed. “Do you need help?” Jaebum asks as Mark happily pushes and melds things together. Jaebum isn’t allowed on the nest yet cause it has to be perfect. “No! You can’t look either! It’ll ruin the surprise!” Jaebum is quick to close his eyes, unable to stop the grin on his face. “I didn’t look, it’s fine.” Mark pouts, “You’re lying! I may be going into heat but even I can tell you looked.” Jaebum chuckles, “I can’t help it. I want to be close to you.” Mark pulls back some to look at his work, his tail moving back and forth with his cat ears twitching in satisfaction. Jaebum goes to peek, “Wait, wait!” Mark calls out and Jaebum whines, “But baby!” Mark moves into the middle of the nest, doubling checking everything before kneeling before Jaebum. “Ok. You can look.” Jaebum opens his eyes, taking in Mark smiling at him with his two little canines peeking out, eyes shining bright and looking adorable as the hoodie swallowed him. “I love it,” Jaebum says, making his way over to Mark. He doesn’t enter the nest yet, stopping by the edge of the bed, “May I come in?” Mark bites his bottom lip before nodding. Jaebum comes into the nest, Mark purring as Jaebum gets super close. Propping himself up on the many pillows, he pulls Mark into his arms and Mark instantly curls up. Jaebum can see Mark’s eyes trying to close and his smile grows, fingers starting to move through Mark’s hair, “Sleep. You’re gonna need it.” Mark shakes his head before nuzzling against Jaebum’s chest. “No. Need you.” His tail wraps around Jaebum’s, the purring slowing down to a light one. “You got me, don’t worry. I’m gonna take care of you.” Mark’s eyes were closing now thanks to Jaebum’s ministrations and soothing voice. The moment Jaebum starts to hum, Mark can’t fight it anymore and he’s lured straight to sleep.

Jaebum had fallen asleep too but it didn't last for long. Groaning, his body was thrumming in pleasure, eyelashes fluttering as his hips jerk up. Such an intoxicating scent filled him that added fuel to his already heated up body. The pleasure intensifies, his hands reaching out at the same time his eyes fully open. “Mark…” His fingers caress Mark’s face as Mark moans around his cock, his head bobbing before noticing Jaebum’s fully awake now. Mark pulls off, already flushed and panting. “Bummie…” He sounds just as wrecked as he looks. Jaebum can smell that Mark’s heat is here and he groans, his rut right there on the edge. “Come here,” Jaebum says, voice still rough from sleep. “Need you, Jaebum. Need you now.” Mark sits back, lifting the hoodie to reveal just how badly he needed Jaebum. Mark apparently ditched the other articles of clothing and not just Jaebum’s as Jaebum takes in the sight of Mark. From the slick constantly leaking out and sliding down those delicious thighs to his hard cock standing against his stomach. His skin was flushed, little pants and whines coming forth with eyes half lidded and blown with arousal. “Need you inside, Bummie.” Mark’s fingers go right to his hole, a cut off whine as Mark starts fingering himself. His head tilts back, body trembling in little shocks as his body is super sensitive from his heat. Jaebum can’t resist the divine sight before him, his rut hitting him fast. His eyes flash as he moves, “Let me take care of you, Yien.” He pulls Mark back close to him before switching their positions. Mark instantly spreads his legs for Jaebum to slow closer, “Alpha,” Mark calls out. His eyes close as he feels Jaebum’s hands touch him; his body trembling under his touch. The fire inside him continues to grow and his nerves sending shock waves throughout. Jaebum’s touch is both calming and driving him wild that it makes him let out little needy noises that Jaebum tries to soothe by caging him in with his body. It distracts him for a second, his focus on Jaebum’s face but then It happens so fast, Mark’s breath cutting off as Jaebum shoves his cock in before pulling almost out just to slam it back in. Mark cries out, the pleasure shooting throughout his body. He can’t think straight, only able to get out Jaebum’s name before he’s cumming hard already, clinging to Jaebum as aftershocks rock his body while Jaebum continues to fuck into him. “That feel good baby? You’re shaking in my arms and you’re clenching down on me so tightly. You want to milk me that bad? Want my knot inside you?” Fuck. Jaebum always got really dirty when his rut hits. “Yeah. Want it. Want your knot. Want you deep inside.” Jaebum growls at Mark’s words, pulling Mark impossibly closer as he holds him in place for Mark to just take, take, take. And Mark can Jaebum’s knot forming and it makes that need to get it inside him even stronger. His hips pushed back as his legs wrap around Jaebum’s waist. “Want it, want it, please…” Mark just keeps begging as he’s such a sight to see in the thrones of passion. The way he holds eye contact with Jaebum as he’s falling apart in ecstasy. The noises and moans he’s making down to his beautiful body. He’s breathtaking and all Jaebum’s. “Mine. My mate.” He can’t stop his hips, the strong urge to knot Mark overtaking him but Mark’s loving every second of it. “There, right there! Don’t stop!” Mark’s about to cum again, hands finding purchase on Jaebum’s arms. “Gonna knot you...gonna fill you up so good…” He can’t help but look down at his cock going in and out of Mark. Seeing his knot ready to lock in as it catches against Mark’s hole. “Yeah, take it, Mark, take my knot...shit!” He slams in one last time, his knot locking them in place. Fingers wrap around the back of Jaebum’s neck to pull him down into a searing kiss as Jaebum grinds into Mark. Muffled moans and groans are heard between kisses before Mark can’t take the constant pressure against his sweet spot and cums with a loud cry of his mate’s name. Jaebum soon follows as Mark clenches down, Jaebum’s body convulsing right along with him. Mark’s eyelashes flutter as he feels Jaebum continuing to release deep inside him. Both their orgasms last longer and coming down from them takes a while too. But they keep a hold of each other and soon Jaebum can not only hear but feel Mark’s purring against him. Mark presses tiny kisses to Jaebum’s chin and jawline, “Did so good for me. Such a good alpha.” Jaebum gets a cheesy grin before nuzzling back. “Anything for my baby.” Mark giggles, the effects of the heat sedated for the moment as is Jaebum’s rut. It won’t be long before it’ll start back up again and will continue like this for the next few days. Jaebum looks down at Mark already looking up at him. He can see his reflection in Mark’s eyes and feel the love grow even stronger through their bond. “Kiss me?” Mark asks. He didn’t get enough kisses and he was craving for Jaebum’s lips against his. “Just one?” Jaebum teases and Mark pouts before Jaebum chuckles and leans down to give him a sweet kiss. It turns to two to three before each kiss after became deeper and slower. Taking their time to just feel and taste the other. “I love you,” Jaebum says against his lips in Chinese. Mark smiles into the next kiss, “I love you,” he replies back in Korean. Kisses are pressed all over Mark’s face just to hear Mark giggle and smile before Jaebum leaned their foreheads together. Mark’s fingers start moving in a pattern along Jaebum’s broad shoulders, spelling out Jaebum’s name as they take this moment to bask in one another. “Thank you,” Jaebum eventually says. Mark hums in response to why Jaebum would thank him. “For letting me be able to take care of you through your heats. I know you went back on suppressants during those two years apart so it had to of been painful. So it makes me happy that you stopped taking them and now I can take care of you again. It makes me really happy.” Mark can feel through the bond just how happy it makes Jaebum. With their tails intertwined, Jaebum rubs his nose along the side of Mark’s neck, his own sound of purring coming forth, mixing with Mark’s.

Sheena’s eyes cross as she looks at a random butterfly that decided to land on her nose. Lilly giggles, the butterfly eventually flying off before Kyo rushes by all dirty from digging in the dirt. “Look what I found!” He shows his little bucket that holds tons of worms and different bugs. “This one makes a funny noise.” He takes it out and the beetle sounds like it’s screaming. “Wha! That’s so cool!” Sheena exclaims, taking the beetle carefully. Shannon raises an eyebrow from her spot off to the side of the garden. She’s in a bikini sunbathing away when she hears the screams of the beetle. Lifting her sunglasses to the top of her head, she comes closer. “That tiny thing can scream so loud.” Who knew a bug could be so interesting. “Guys!” The four look up to find Jade walking out with a huge picnic basket. She wore a dazzling silk sundress that highlighted her features, her hair blowing lightly in the wind. “Ah! Is that food?!” Shannon bounces over, helping Jade by taking the blanket and spread it out in the shade of a big tree. “I’m sure you guys are hungry,” Jade says, setting the basket down as she takes in Kyo. “My, you remind me of your father. He always loved to get his hands dirty but he ended up taking a lot of baths.” The twins perk up at that. “Really?” Lilly wonders. They help get the food out, Jade smiling as she thinks back to those times, “Because he would end up dirty soon after. Always getting into things. His Mother had to give him so many baths, but soon we all figured out that Jaebum would go out and get dirty on purpose just so his Mother could shower him with more affection.” The children smile, digging into their food that’s passed out to them. “What happened to his Mother?” Sheena asks. She’s never met Jaebum’s Mom. Shannon can see the moment Jade’s eyes shine with the emotion of missing a loved one. She reaches over, intertwining her fingers with Jade’s. Jade squeezes back in silent thanks, “She passed away a long time ago.” Sheena’s eyes go wide as she knows what that means. Jade doesn’t want Sheena to feel like its a bad thing to talk about it so she continues, “I actually have some pictures of her hidden somewhere.” “I wanna see!” Kyo gets excited. “Me too!” Clouds start to hide the sun, everyone looking up at seeing the storm clouds rolling in. “Looks like we might have to take this picnic inside,” Shannon states. Jade glares up at the clouds, “How dare the storm attempt to ruin our picnic. Come, let’s take this inside. We can build forts while we finish our food and I’ll bring out the pictures.” The three get excited, hopping up to help before the rain comes down.

The rain did end up coming down. In fact, it was pouring as Jackson and Jinyoung were running for cover at the sudden storm. Standing under a bus stop, the two find themselves drenched, suits clinging to their skin and hair styles messy with water dripping. The two lock eyes, Jinyoung laughing first at Jackson’s new look. Jackson soon follows as Jinyoung is just as bad off. “At least we enjoyed the restaurant before this or it would’ve been one cold and uncomfortable experience,” Jackson gets out and Jinyoung agrees, “They probably would’ve kicked us out looking like two drenched rats.” Jackson laughs some more, leaning into Jinyoung, “Bam is going to murder us for ruining his hard work.” Jinyoung hums in agreement, “That’s why we don’t tell Bam and come up with something.” Jackson pulls back some, “What do you have in mind?” Jinyoung shrugs, “I don’t know yet, you keep distracting me.” Jackson makes a face, “Me? What, this look turning you on or something?” Jackson stands tall, hand coming up to run fingers through his soaked hair as he pushes his hair back. Add on the look he throws Jinyoung and seeing those muscles ripple with the water droplet effect, Jinyoung’s eyes spark with arousal. “You really want to play that game?” Jinyoung doesn’t even give Jackson a chance before he copies him and goes a step further by unbuttoning the first few buttons to show off more skin. The low growl just made Jinyoung react more. The two were so lost in each other that they didn’t realize they had captured a crowd of women ogling them from across the street. Not till they hear and see a flash of light. Turning, the two find women filming away with one holding a camera. They squeal when they see they’ve gotten their attention. “Just look at them!” “Oh my god! They’re so handsome and sexy!” Jinyoung and Jackson both smirk, “Sorry ladies but he’s mine!” Jackson shouts, making Jinyoung flush and he tries to hide the grin behind his hand. Jackson ended up taking Jinyoung’s other hand and they’re running again. Jinyoung doesn’t care about the rain soaking them more. His eyes are focused on Jackson’s back. On hearing his laughter and feeling his steady heartbeat through the bond. On the heat coming off from his hand alone. Jackson looks back over his shoulder, that dazzling smirk thrown his way. God, he loves this man so much. Jackson comes to a stop, confusing Jinyoung as they’re still in the middle of the road. There’s people moving about, life is happening and yet it’s just the two of them. Jinyoung lets Jackson’s hands touch him, feeling himself being guided to his lips. Eyes closed, the kiss slow and full of emotion. He didn’t need a fancy restaurant. Or some extravagant gift. He just needed Jackson and he can be the happiest man in the world. Hands keep the other close, their lips parting and moving against the other. Breaths mixing and hearts beating fast as the rain steadily pours down. They have to pull back for air, eyes slowly opening to meet the other’s loving gaze. “Take me back to the hotel.” Jinyoung’s getting that look in his eyes that Jackson knows all too well. “Yes, Sir.” 

Back up against the shower wall, their suits are still on but neither care. They’re both worked up and neither wants to part. The time it took to get back to the hotel was torture. To constant kisses and touching. The teasing and heated looks. They almost didn’t make it out of the car. The elevator was much worse, the two not even parting when an elderly lady got on midway. With the hotel door closed thanks to Jackson’s foot, they made their way to the bathroom to heat up their bodies but it seems they only needed each other as things were getting pretty heated already. The steady downpour of hot water falls around them, lips pulling and biting as they dive back in for more. Suit tops were being torn apart, and hands touching the revealed skin underneath. Bare chests brush, water dripping down their bodies as they grind together. Jinyoung gasps against Jackson’s mouth, the friction shooting pleasure through his body. Jackson smirks against his mouth, “It’s time to rock n roll babe.” Jinyoung growls at that, crashing his lips back against his, rolling his body along with Jackson’s. Jinyoung’s fingers splayed across Jackson’s sharp jawline as Jackson pours his emotions out through each kiss. Air is soon needed once more and Jinyoung’s chest heaves as Jackson trails kisses up and down Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung tilts his head back for Jackson to do more, a breathless moan coming forth. “Jackson…” Jackson smirks against his skin, before making his way to Jinyoung’s ear, “I’m gonna wreck you. Taking my time all night long,” Jackson’s voice was deep and rough with arousal. Jinyoung’s body lighting up with goosebumps and the fire burning stronger. Moans and gasps escape him as Jackson slowly makes his way down Jinyoung’s body. And by the time Jackson ends up on his knees, Jinyoung knows he’s in for the night of his life…

“Would you rather eat a bug lollipop or sing in front of a crowd fully naked?” Youngjae makes a weird face at Bam when he’s asked the question. “What? Those are totally opposite of each other.” Bam shrugs, looking up from the phone that he got the question from. “I didn’t make the game here.” Yugyeom laughs, his head laying in Bam’s lap. It’s only been a day and the guys were bored and missing the others. “Didn’t Jaebum hyung eat the bug one for Halloween?” The others start to laugh too. “He thought it was fake and was just candy,” Danny said. “He ate the head and everything!” Youngjae bellows out and the others start cracking up as they remember Jaebum’s face when he found out it was a real bug. “He said it didn’t taste bad,” Bam says after they gathered themselves from laughter. “I’d say the lollipop then. A few moments of bad taste beats lifetime embarrassment. Who would even pick the second option?” Yugyeom starts to snicker again, “Jackson hyung and Mark hyung cause they hate bugs.” Bam smacks the ground, head thrown back in laughter as he recalls another memory. “Oh god! That time Mark and Jackson were screaming bloody murder and it was over a spider that Jinyoung had to kill just so they could leave the room.” Youngjae has to lean against Danny as he was laughing so hard his stomach hurt. Yugyeom adds onto the memory, “They were clinging to each other in the corner of the bed. But that’s not even the best part. It was when Jaebum hyung found out and had been so upset on not saving the day for Mark hyung. He sulked the entire day!” Jaebum had been adorable that day as Jinyoung took the spotlight and Mark gave him lots of love and attention when it should’ve been him. The others are left grinning, “Ah, I love this pack so much!” Bam lets out. “Me too. I miss them already,” Yugyeom sighs out. Danny agrees, “Though I haven’t been with all of you for long, you guys all mean a lot to me.” The three beam at him, “Bro, time doesn’t matter. Besides, you were pack from the start,” Bam states. “Yeah. We heard lots of stories about you and we could feel you there with us,” Yugyeom adds. Danny feels his chest warm at that. Youngjae wraps his pinkie around Danny’s pinkie. “I’m glad you’re here with us physically and not just spiritually.” Danny gets a fond look in his eyes that the two notice immediately but are quick to bite their lips so they don’t tease. They think it’s precious how their relationship is. “Yoh, I heard you’re courting Youngjae,” Bam lets out, unable to stop himself. Danny and Youngjae both flush and Yugyeom goes soft. “Courting is such a special thing. Bam totally didn’t know I was courting him for the longest time but then again, I should’ve told him.” Bam smiles, fingers massaging through Yugyeom’s hair. “I had no idea about your wolfish ways! I thought maybe you got my birthday wrong or something. And then when I flirted with you, you thought I was just playing around.” Yugyeom tilts his head back more to look up at Bam. “We were a mess back then weren't we?” Bam leans down, kissing Yugyeom’s forehead, “We still are. Like when it should’ve been weird, instead I found it cute when you kept stealing my things and hiding them in your room.” Yugyeom flushes at that and whines, “I couldn’t help it! I love your scent and you’d just leave things here and there and your door would be open at times that it would just happen!” Bam thought it was super cute, recalling the moment he caught Yugyeom holding onto one of his shirts while sleeping. Youngjae and Danny coo at the sight of the two, especially when Bam gives a loving gaze toward Yugyeom. Yugyeom puckers his lips and Bam leans down to give him a kiss. Everyone knows those two can’t just kiss once and it soon starts to get heated until Youngjae throws his slipper. “Yah! We’re in the middle of a game!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna give one warning that shit is about to go down. Soak up all the fluff in the beginning cause toward the end...you'll see.

Jinyoung’s eyelashes flutter as he slowly comes out of his sleep. It’s got to be way early in the morning for his body still aches and he’s super tired. He would know given Jackson literally spent all night loving and worshiping his body. Seeing the clock on the hotel bedside table, he finds he had only been asleep for two hours. Why in the hell is he awake? Because he’d normally be up at this time. But he could go back to sleep. The kids were at his Mom’s and they were still on their mini date so a few more hours wouldn’t hurt. He moves slightly back, expecting Jackson to be there to find his side is cold. That’s weird. Was he in the bathroom? He turns quietly and his eyes take in Jackson standing outside the balcony doors. The sunlight shines down, highlighting Jackson’s features. He looks like he’s lost deep in thought, pacing a little before stopping and sighing up into the sky. Jinyoung was curious to know what was on Jackson’s mind. It was something that kept him from sleeping and it started to worry him until he saw Jackson lift his hand and a small box came into view. Jackson looks down, flipping the box open carefully and Jinyoung’s breath hitches at seeing matching rings inside. Holy shit. Jackson was gonna purpose?! Jinyoung could feel his heart pick up and is quick to try and calm himself so Jackson doesn’t realize he’s awake. He turns back over, his mind reeling with many thoughts. I mean, they were already mates. They had the mating bond on both ends but yet Jackson still wants to be overly romantic and do it officially on paper too? For the entire world to know, including humans? Oh, that really makes Jinyoung’s heart swell with endless love. And knowing Jackson, he wanted it to be perfect. Something straight out of a hollywood movie. The smile is slowly forming on Jinyoung’s face before he hears the door sliding back. Jinyoung remains still, hearing some little movements and noises before Jackson is back on the bed and snuggling up to him. And when Jackson kisses the back of his neck where the mating bite is and whispers, “I love you three thousand,” Jinyoung can’t hold back the huge grin. And soon both are falling back asleep to the sound of each other’s heart beat.

“Boo-yah!” Sheena shouts to the sky before dive bombing into the water. Lilly shrieks in excitement as the water splashes everywhere. Shannon wasn’t even in the pool but now she’s drenched from her spot to the side. Jade doesn’t hide the smirk that grows at seeing Shannon pouting. “Kyo!” Lilly calls out, swimming over to him as he hangs onto a pool noodle. They’ve been in the pool for a while now and she noticed he wasn’t swimming around much anymore. Getting closer, she finds Kyo gently swaying with the water ripples left over from Sheena’s chaos. “Kyo, do you want to play a game?” She asks and waits for his excitement to come with his eyes shining with glee. But it doesn’t. Kyo looks tired and unfocused. “Kyo?” She’s worried now. He was just shouting and jumping all around with her and Sheena. They even did laps and flips and having all sorts of fun. Why was he suddenly like this? “Don’t feel good,” Kyo eventually gets out when Lilly touches his arm. It snaps him back into focus a bit and he registers his sister is in front of him. “We should get you out of the pool then,” Lilly says but Kyo shakes his head, “Can’t move, tired…” Lilly is really worried now and looks over to Jade and Shannon. “Godma, Aunty Shannon!” The two instantly look to her. “Kyo says he doesn’t feel good and can’t get out of the water!” The two share a look with one another before Shannon is already making her way into the water. They weren't in the deep end so Shannon can literally walk to him. Sheena hears something is up with Kyo and appears behind Lilly’s back. “Is he ok?” She’s worried as well. Kyo was like a brother to her and they always played together too. She didn’t like seeing him sick or hurt. In fact, both girls wanted to make Kyo feel better with the strong alpha urge to protect coming forth. “Hey there, little guy, I got you,” Shannon says sweetly before she carefully lifts him out of the pool. He doesn’t even register it, and Shannon can see his eyes are unfocused. It takes a second for him until he can feel Shannon’s warmth that he weakly curls up against her side. Jade doesn’t like this at all. “Shannon, lay him down on one of the chairs and I’ll take a look at him.” Shannon follows the order. “You think he swallowed too much water or something?” Shannon is not used to seeing kids non energetic, especially from the twins. The twins were always bursting with energy and causing chaos just like the rest of the pack. “He doesn’t have a fever and I didn’t see him take in any water. He does look pale though…” Jade is trying to see what it could be. She tries healing him of any ailments but she finds it’s none of that either. Shannon catches that look in Jade’s eye and her worry now intensifies. “I need to take him back to the medical bay,” Jade states and Shannon knows instantly what to do. “I got the girls.” Jade thanks her by leaning over to press a kiss to her cheek. “I’m sure everything will be fine and I’ll keep the girls busy so they won’t fret too much.” When the girls see Jade picking Kyo back up, the two zero in on Kyo. “Alright, girls, Kyo is going to go lie down to rest inside since it’s so hot out here,” Jade calmly says and the girls nod. “He’ll be ok though?” Sheena asks. Lilly tries to follow but Shannon gently puts her hands onto her shoulder to redirect her attention, “He’s going to be just fine. In the meantime, how bout we play some games? Have you guys ever heard of Marco Polo?” Sheena shakes her head, “No, what’s that?!” Lilly is only semi listening as her eyes follow after Jade carrying Kyo away. Her worry is still there and it grows. The moment Shannon touched her, she felt a spark of her emotions and could feel that she didn’t know what was going on with Kyo and that she was trying to comfort them during this time. “You want to play, Lilly?” she hears Shannon ask. Lilly nods, forcing her attention back on Shannon. Surely her pack will take care of Kyo. And whatever it is, love can heal all things. She’ll love him back to health the moment they get back.

It’s some days later that the sound of the shower is heard before two sighs come out as the hot water runs down their bodies. Mark stretches, feeling the aches in his body from the many rounds of sex. Jaebum’s hands trail along his body, helping him wash and Mark gives a sleepy smile, “I think I can hold out from sex for a whole day now.” Jaebum snorts, “Just a day?” Mark lets out another sigh as fingers massage his scalp with shampoo. “I’m only kidding. You took great care of me, Bummie.” He leans back against Jaebum’s chest, their bodies melding together as Jaebum continues to wash him. “I’m glad. I always want to take care of you.” Mark bites his lip to keep his smile from growing too wide. Mark ends up turning so he can do the same and wash Jaebum but Jaebum makes it harder as he keeps pressing kisses and being adorable as he holds Mark close to him that they both end up soapy again. “I’m trying to wash you!” Mark has that playful look in his eyes while Jaebum’s is loving and looking at Mark so adoringly. “All I need is you.” Mark smacks his chest gently, “No. We did enough you beast.” Jaebum chuckles, “But I can never get enough of you.” Jaebum’s hand cups the back of Mark’s neck as he leans forehead and rubs their noses together, making Mark beam. “I love you,” Mark says in Korean and Jaebum grins, “I love you,” he replies back in Chinese. They take that moment just to bask in each other before Mark let’s out, “I miss the pack and our babies!” Jaebum shuts off the shower and Mark hops out, doing a little dance as he dries himself with a towel. “Gotta hurry up so we can see them!” Mark soon flings the towel into Jaebum’s direction who catches it with ease. He watches amused as Mark takes off back into the bedroom, humming in excitement to see the pack again. “Hurry Bummie!” Mark calls out to him. “I’m sorry I keep getting distracted by a certain creature.” Jaebum is hit in the face with underwear, “There. Problem solved!” They both let out a laugh before Jaebum is quick to put on the underwear and starts to chase Mark around the room. Mark is soon picked up and is a giggling mess as he has one pants leg in with half his shirt on, “No! The pack!” Mark manages to get out eventually as he attempts to finish putting his clothes on with Jaebum manhandling him. Mark succeeds and distracts Jaebum with a kiss. Jaebum makes a happy noise, getting lost in the kiss before Mark is suddenly gone. His eyes open and he finds Mark giving him a huge ass grin before taking off from the room. Jaebum laughs, hurrying to put on his own clothes before running after Mark. He could see Mark turn the corner of the hallway, his laughter spreading through the open area.

Meanwhile, the pack was in the living room just minding their own business when they hear Mark’s laughter. Looking up, they see Mark rounding the corner and heading to the stairs. “GUYS!” Mark calls out and the pack perks up instantly. But then they start to freak out cause Mark doesn’t take the stairs like a normal person would. He just jumps off the side of the railing in his excitement. They all rush forward to catch him, Mark still giggling away as he lands in Jinyoung’s arms. “I missed you guys!” Mark hugs away, the pack calming down and getting just as excited. Jinyoung is all smug as he’s the first to hug Mark. “Hey! My turn!” Yugyeom whines. “Why do you get him second? I should get him second!” Bam bickers. “No! Me!” Youngjae shoves Bam out of the way, making cute pouty faces toward Mark. “I should get dibs!” Jackson shouts. Danny just takes that chance to hug Mark from behind, the pack noticing and gasping. “The betrayal!” Youngjae lets out. Jinyoung laughs until his eyes take in Jaebum who was using this moment of distraction to do something stupid and yet so Jaebum. “No, no, no!” Jinyoung tries to get out but too late. The pack all yelp as Jaebum pounces in his panther form and all of them go to the ground in a huge pile. Mark’s giggles are heard as he pops right up, taking in Jaebum all smug as he lays across parts of Jackson, Bam and Yugyeom. “Ugh! His butt is in my face!” Bam yells. Youngjae’s loud cackling is heard next and he just makes himself comfortable in this mess of tangled limbs. “Bro! Someone’s hand is on my dick!” Yugyeom is next to say as someone tries to move and their hand slips. “What?! Guys that’s mine!” Bam starts bickering again. “Bam, stop playing! Your hand is on his dick!” Jackson lets out and Bam smirks. “What happened to all the peace and quiet?” Jinyoung sighs, leaning his head back into Mark’s lap. Mark smiles down at him, running fingers through his hair, “Ready to go get the kids?” The whole pack perk up at that. “Can we all go?” Danny asks. “Of course. They’d love it, Mark replies and the pack are scrambling to get up. “Wow!” Jinyoung lets out as Jackson suddenly lifts him bridal style. “No more time to waste! To the kids!” Jackson exclaims. “Put me down first!” Jinyoung tried but Jackson just races to the door. Mark soon finds himself being lifted up too as Jaebum shifted back. He’s thrown over Jaebum’s shoulder and shakes his head in amusement as Jaebum follows after Jackson. The four rush to catch up. It’s not till they’re halfway to the elevator that Yugyeom says, “Why aren’t we just teleporting there?” Jackson and Jaebum come to an instant stop, the pack almost colliding again. Jaebum reaches out to grab one of the pack members as Mark touches another. Soon all of them were touching and poof! Away they went.

Shannon literally sat down to dig into her food when suddenly eight men appeared. “Holy sh-” She’s cut off as the pack takes in the girls, “Sheena!” “Lilly!” Their eyes light up and before they can get out of their seats, they’re being picked up. Sheena receives kisses from Jinyoung as Jackson holds her in his arms. Lilly rubs noses with Jaebum as Mark holds her and the pack surrounds them. “We missed you guys,” Danny says and the girls are soaking up all the love and affection. Shannon leans back in her chair now that her shock is gone and smiles fondly at the scene. “Did you guys get ultimate loving?” Lilly asks. Mark tries to hold back his laughter as Jaebum fist bumps with his daughter, “Ultimate loving complete.” It was so Jaebum who told them what heats and ruts were. “How did the anniversie go?” Sheena looks to her parents who smile softly, “It went great, sweetie,” Jinyoung says. Bam scoffs, “You ruined two perfectly good outfits! I should’ve taken pictures!” Yugyeom distracts Bam by pointing out Shannon’s nails “Ooo, girl, who did your nails?” Youngjae and Danny snort. “What about you? Did you guys have fun?” Jackson asks. Sheena nods away. “We had a blast! We even saw pictures of BumBum’s mom!” Jaebum furrows his brows at that, “Pictures? What? Jade’s been keeping pictures from me?” Sheena and Lilly start talking about how beautiful Vivian was and that there were even photos of tiny Jaebum that Mark really wanted to see now. It soon got onto the topic of how their days went until Lilly says, “Then Kyo…” before she stops. Her and Sheena both grow sad when they reach the one pool part. Shannon can feel the shift and her own smile drops. The pack can tell something happened, Jaebum and Mark instantly looking to her. “Where is he?” Mark asks and you can see the worry in his eyes. “Hey, just breathe. Everything’s fine. He’s resting in Jade’s room.” Saying resting had the pack’s expression growing more worried. This must’ve happened before Shannon thinks. She can also sense Jaebum and Mark’s strong urge to see their son. “Come, I’ll take you to him.” The others gently push the two forward to go to their son. Lilly remains in her Mother’s arms, curling in closer, “He’s been sleeping a lot.” Mark bites back the noise of distress that wants to come forth. Jaebum sticks close to Mark, hand against his back to remind him that he’s here. It’s not long before Shannon leads them to the room, opening the door to reveal Jade propped up on the huge bed with a book in her hands and Kyo sleeping away next to her. She lifts her head, setting the book down, “Jaebum, Mark…” She can see their eyes zero in on their son and her expression softens more. “Before you two freak out, he’s ok. What’s happening to him is perfectly normal.” The relief that washes over them can be seen though they still don’t like that he could be in pain. “Is he sick?” Jaebum asks. They honestly thought Kyo had been fine, especially when he acted like his normal self before Mark’s heat kicked in. He can already feel Mark is blaming himself even though it’s not his fault. His eyes take in Mark sitting on the edge of the bed with Lilly still in his arms as he softly runs fingers through Kyo’s hair. “Well we all know that Kyo is an omega. Typically omegas start the process of maturing around eight to ten and that’s exactly what is happening. It’s why he’s tired at random times and why you’ll continue to see that as his body is preparing itself.” Jaebum goes to ask more questions but Jade is quick to ease him, “I did a fully body check up and everything is right on course. He may end up getting a fever but he’ll be just fine. After a while, he’ll be back on track.” Lilly smiles down at Kyo, “I’ve been loving him back to health! Surely with everyone now, we can give Kyo energy again!” Their hearts warm at Lilly’s words. “That’s right. We’ll nurse him back to himself again,” Jaebum says and Mark clings to those words. 

A few days have gone past since taking the kids back home. Just like Jade said, he did end up getting a fever but the pack have been there and Mark hasn’t left Kyo’s side once. Lilly has been checking up on him constantly. It just doesn’t feel right not having her twin with her though the pack keep trying to cheer her up and keep her distracted. They reassure her that everything will be fine and that this is just something omegas go through. She thinks it's sucky and feels bad. She hates that her Mom had to go through it and now Kyo. She wishes she could take the pain away and has been leaving cards and stuffed toys around for him. The pack even went and got balloons and candy and such so when he’s back to himself, he can see that they missed him and will be showered in more love and affection. Any day now he’ll be back to himself...

It’s in the middle of the night when Lilly finds herself waking up out of nowhere. Blinking, she doesn’t understand why. Well, actually she thinks she knows why and that’s because Kyo hasn’t been in this room for a few days now. He’s been sleeping in their parent’s room so they can keep a closer eye on him. Sheena had come to snuggle with her as she missed him as well and it helped both of them sleep. But tonight, something felt off. Quietly getting out of bed, she moves to her door and opens it. Peeking her head out, she finds it’s dark and quiet as it should be cause everyone should be sleeping. Until she notices a light coming from the corner of the hallway. Curious, she sneaks down there. The closer she got, she saw the light came from the living room. Ducking down by the railing she finds her parents standing below with Jaebum holding Mark close. “Everything’s going to be fine,” Jaebum reassures as he slowly rocks them back and forth. “But I can’t help this feeling...we should’ve been there. I shouldn’t have gotten my heat. He needed us, Jaebum.” Mark looks tired and worried sick. “Baby, you can’t help your heat from happening. Besides, what’s happening to him is normal and we have the pack to rely on.” Mark nods, leaning into Jaebum’s touch. “I know, I trust them...I just feel bad for not being there. I know how he gets when he’s tired or hurt.” Kyo wants his Mom then. Just like from the moment he was born, that hasn’t changed about Kyo. “You’re here for him now. You haven’t left his side for a single moment until I forced you a moment ago. Which, by the way, you need to eat something and you need to rest too or Kyo will be more upset when he finds out.” Jaebum doesn’t like his child being in pain either but he’s holding strong for Mark and Lilly. He’s the leader of the pack and he needs to take care of them in their time of need. “But-” Mark’s cut off as Jaebum silences him with a small peck to his lips. “Just five minutes. Let me warm you something to eat.” Mark eventually nods and lets Jaebum usher him into the kitchen. She really wanted to go down there and hug her Mother but she was supposed to be in bed. Not wanting to worry her parents more, she heads back down the hall. She’d go straight back to bed but first, she just wanted to check on Kyo. Heading to her parent’s bedroom, she finds the door is cracked and makes her way inside. She could see Kyo is wrapped up in a blanket in the middle of the bed, little pants coming forth. Getting closer, she sees the sweat and some stray hairs sticking to his skin as the fever is still there. He looks to be suffering and it pains her. Reaching out, she goes to take his hand into hers but the moment their hands touch, she gasps. There’s several images that came forth into her mind and it scares her, making her jerk back. Eyes wide, surely it wouldn’t happen. But it seems it was for the next second, Kyo’s breathing starts hitching before it sounds like he’s gasping for air. Before she can even utter a sound, Kyo’s body starts convulsing. Everything is shouting at her now and she doesn’t even realize that she’s shouting out loud, screaming out for her parents. The door flies open at the same time her parents teleport in. “Oh god…” Mark gets out as the two rush forth to Kyo. Lilly can’t look away from her brother, not even when Sheena pulls at her, shouting at her. It’s not until the lights come on and several of the other pack are there. Jinyoung rushing past before Jackson comes into Lilly’s view. He says something but she can’t hear it. She can only hear her Mother’s pleas. Of Kyo’s ragged breathing and Jinyoung stating, “He’s having a seizure.” She’s being picked up and it's in that moment that she becomes hysterical. She can’t leave his side. She can’t. “No! Kyo!” Lilly screams. Sheena is becoming hysterical now before she’s being picked up by Danny. Lilly keeps looking back, struggling against Jackson who takes her further away. The last thing she sees is Kyo’s body fully stop and there’s loud ringing in her ears. Her love wouldn’t be able to heal this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilly has seen what is happening to Kyo and what will continue to happen. The next chapter will break your heart more if you even have any pieces left. There's gonna be lots of drama and angst. Lots of tearjerkers and when you think it'll be over, there will be more. Welcome to the next wild, chaotic ride of this series...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my computer was having issues so I couldn't post it earlier. >-< I also hope this chapter is good for I feel like it could've been better. Hope no one tries to murder me. Until next time...

Looking in from the other side, it felt unreal. Like he was just watching a scene from a film. It couldn’t be real. Kyo’s just a kid and no kid should have to go through any of this. Surely, it’s all just a bad dream...but each breathe taken lets him know it’s not. With Lilly in his arms, he can feel her tears soaked through his shirt. Can hear her little cries as she looks right along with him. Jackson holds her tighter, his own eyes unable to look away from the other side of the window. And he knows it’s not good. Not when he sees Jinyoung break down in tears and Jin has to be the one to tell the parents. Jin is even seen choking up and once he gets the words out, you could see Mark and Jaebum’s expressions falling. The room was soundproof but Jackson heard Mark’s heartbreaking cry. Mark couldn’t stand anymore and Jaebum was quick to pull him in his arms. Tears were falling from Jaebum as he tries to hold Mark together but both were hurting greatly by the news of Kyo’s condition. Jackson tries to keep it together but Lilly ends up shattering the last of it when she whispers, “Love doesn’t heal all things, Gaga.”

This was one of the hardest things Jinyoung has ever experienced. It just came out of nowhere. Kyo was supposed to get better. His Mother had checked over him just a few days ago and it was all on track. No issues or anything showed up. This was supposed to be something natural and yet it took a turn for the worse. He can still hear Lilly and Sheena screaming. Every time he closes his eyes all he can see is Kyo having a seizure. He was able to push through cause he had to. They had to take Kyo to the medical bay to figure out what’s wrong but now, now as the test results scream back at him, Jinyoung doesn’t know how he can do it. Hands come to rest on his shoulders, Jin standing behind him as he’s in the same boat as well. Words aren’t said as both try to brace themselves for the moment they tell Jaebum and Mark.

Mark can barely function right now. His thoughts are racing, things are blurring. Jaebum has him in his arms and that’s the only thing keeping him from shattering completely. They sit right next to Kyo’s bed, both watching their son sleeping as he’s hooked up to a machine. After they got Kyo to the medical bay, Jin rushed in once he was alerted and finished helping Jinyoung get Kyo hooked up before they started to run the tests. It was agonizing to not know what’s going on with Kyo. The fear of what it could be. Of what it could do to Kyo. But the worst fear was if it would end up taking Kyo from them. Jaebum’s fingers intertwined with his, Jaebum nuzzling against him, “We’ll get through this. Kyo is strong and we’ll help him get past this.” Mark nods, biting back the pained noise. They have to be strong for their son. He needs them more than ever right now. The sound of the door opening has the two looking up to find Jin and Jinyoung standing there with the test results in hand. The two stand up instantly, Mark feeling Jaebum tense when Jin raises the file, so he squeezes his hand to let him know he’s here for him too. Neither can get out a word as Jinyoung starts crying. Jinyoung had looked at Kyo and the sob just comes forth. He has to turn away, trying to get a grip on his emotions. Jaebum and Mark’s expressions of hope are faltering now, making it harder on Jin to reveal the results but it has to be done. “I’m afraid that Kyo…” Jin has to stop for a second as his throat closes up and emotions are rushing forth. It’s like if he says these words then it makes it known. It makes it true and Jin doesn’t want it to be true. Opening his eyes, he forces himself to hold their gaze, “Kyo’s body is rejecting itself. Him starting the process of maturing brings out more of his omega and instead of his body accepting and adapting, it’s rejecting and fighting it. And it’s...it’s only going to get worse from here the more Kyo continues to grow. If this continues...Kyo might not make it to adulthood.” Jin can see the instant the words sink in. Jaebum’s cry is silent but Mark’s is loud and both are full of pain. Jaebum keeps Mark from hitting the ground as the cry comes from his entire being. Mark cries harder, hitting and clawing but Jaebum holds him as Mark continues to fall apart in his arms. “Our baby! Jaebum, our baby!” Mark begins to plead, “Please...our baby…” Jaebum falls apart right along with Mark, burying his face into Mark’s hair as they cling to one another.

The pack all crowd into the room but none are speaking as all eyes are on Kyo. Jin hasn’t seen the pack like this since the time Jaebum took off years ago. It goes to show how much pack means and how each member made it pack. It was all or nothing. “I know that it’s hard right now but we need to talk about our options,” Jin brings up. Jinyoung knows what’s coming up and starts to cry all over again. Jackson is quick to pull Jinyoung into his arms and Jinyoung buries his face into Jackson’s shirt. “Do we have any?” Jaebum asks. You can see how much this has affected him by looking into his eyes. Mark whimpers in Jaebum’s hold, curling Lilly further into his embrace as Lilly answers Mark’s in a whimper of her own. “There are a few,” Jin replies. “One is, he can take medicine that can slow down the process and we can hope that over time his body can overwrite itself and learn to accept the omega in him. That process though will be painful at times with tired spells, lock up and seizures.” That option didn’t sound good nor very hopeful. “The other option is that we lock Kyo’s dragon away.” Oh, that one was worse. The pack all make pained faces at that. Taking Kyo’s dragon is taking a huge part of Kyo away. He’ll be left vulnerable and like a human. “That’s all the options?” Youngjae asks and Jin nods. “You guys can’t heal him or anything? Not even Mark?” Bam can’t believe those are the only options. How can they choose?! Both options were painful and not right. Do they go off of hope just to try and keep Kyo’s dragon or do they lock away his dragon just so they can keep Kyo with them? “This isn’t something you can heal.” How could they take away his dragon though? “If we lock his dragon away, can’t we let it out once he reaches adulthood?” Yugyeom asks. Jin shakes his head, “No, we’d have to do it for good. Unleashing his dragon would bring his omega out all over again and we’d be right back where we started. Given his dragon unleashed way into the future, it could kill him instantly since he would be repressed for so long.” Mark is next to break down again. The pack are affected instantly and have to force themselves to remain steady as they move closer to provide comfort for one another. “That’ll affect him having a mate won’t it?” Danny can’t help but ask the question and Jin sighs, “It does. That’s why the second option is also dangerous because of the chance of meeting his mate in the future. His dragon would come out just like Jaebum’s did.” So really, they only had one option. One option no one wanted Kyo to go through. “We’ll go with the first option,” Jaebum says, the pack closing their eyes as it fully sinks in. Jaebum can feel all of them breaking all over again. Jaebum clings to hope. Clings to that last bit of strength he has. He won’t give up. He’ll get his pack through this. “It’ll work. It has to.” Jin can see Jaebum’s expression grew serious. Can feel his aura of strength picking up as he’s determined. “He’s my son, he’ll make it.” 

Jin injects the medicine into Kyo’s arm. Hours have gone by and he didn’t want to waste anymore time. Him and Jade came together to make sure this medicine would be perfect. There could be no mistakes. All of them wanted Kyo to make it, to be able to make it to adulthood and continue to grow around them. He eyes Kyo’s vitals, the next few moments tense but then Kyo levels out with no spikes in anything. With the first phase done, all they can do is wait before doing more test results. Stepping back, he takes in Mark curled around Kyo asleep with Lilly snuggled in between them. “Thank you,” he hears the voice laced with many emotions. “Don’t thank me, Jaebum. I wish I could do more.” Jaebum watches his little family sleep. “You’re doing everything you can for us, for Kyo. I could never thank you enough.” Jin doesn’t know what to say to that before the door opens to reveal Namjoon. His eyes land on Kyo and you could tell he’s just as affected as the rest of the pack. All of BTS were. “Jade wants to talk to you,” Namjoon says to Jin. Jin nods, squeezing Jaebum’s shoulder as he walks past, taking in the rest of the pack sprawled out asleep on uncomfortable chairs and that just so they could remain close by. Namjoon closes the door behind them and Jade is already there with Shannon. “How’s my grandchild?” Jin gives a little smile, “I gave him the medicine and his vitals leveled out so only time will tell now.” She doesn’t seem satisfied but she doesn’t want to get her hopes up. This situation was serious. “I actually feared something like this might happen.” Jin and Namjoon give her a look, “What do you mean?” Namjoon asks. Jade’s eyes aren’t holding any sass or burning fire of confidence they’re used to seeing. Shannon touches her arm, feeling Jade trembling slightly. “Omega dragons...they don’t exist. Not for thousands of years. Not until Kyo was born.” 

“How do you know this? From Jaebum’s father?” Jin is the one to ask after the initial shock. Jade recalls back to the conversation she had with Vector. “When dragons first started out, there were omega ones but their bodies couldn’t handle it so many grew sick and died. Over time, dragons adapted and one was able to make an egg come forth after you give a mating bite due to their power. That started the process of that child holding the carrying trait which over time, carried over to each one and omegas were found to not be needed anymore. So other dragons took them out for they considered them to be weak and would hinder power and strength. Dragons became fewer but they were still there, becoming a legend over time. I know it seems hard to believe since you guys only know Jaebum but dragons aren’t typically like him. They don’t have hearts and kindness. It took a long time until Vector knew love and gave love back. Dragons are like a one man team. They’ll take down their own kind, their own family, for thrill and power. Vector told me that once a dragon child is born, they’re abandoned at a certain age to fend for themselves and many don’t even care for their mate to stick around. I’m getting off topic here for my point is, an omega shouldn’t have been born. Kyo should’ve been a beta or alpha.” All four instantly think to Mark and Jin smiles sadly as Namjoon says, “Once again, Mark has done something remarkable.” Namjoon places a hand against Jin’s back to provide comfort. “No wonder you came prepared that moment you heard,” Jin gets out. Jade nods, “I had done my research for a long time the moment I found out Kyo was an omega, but I didn’t fully set it into motion until recently. I don’t want what happened back then to happen to Kyo. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep him alive. To keep him with us. I just wanted you two to know in case it helps in any way and I don’t want Mark to find out.” All four agree that it would affect Mark greatly if he found out and would only blame himself more. Jade places a hand on Jin’s. “So please, whatever you need, however we need to do this…” Jin places his other hand over Jade’s, “You’ve already brought another option for Kyo that wasn’t possible before. You gave Kyo time and I’ll do everything in my power to make sure we keep giving him more.” Tears fall down Jade’s face. From the very first time they met, neither thought they’d grow this close. From enemies to acquaintances. To allies to friends, to one big family. Jin doesn’t hesitate to pull her into his embrace. “I promise you it won’t go to waste. This medicine will work. We’ll make it work...together as a pack.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Lilly?” Kyo perks up when he sees her. Lilly doesn’t stop until she’s hugging him, confusing Kyo for a moment. “What’s wrong?” Lilly shakes her head, not wanting to say as she just holds him for a little while longer. “Tell me,” Kyo prods. He can feel that she’s sad and worried. She pulls back but remains touching his hand. “You’re just sleeping is all.” Kyo frowns, “How long have I been sleeping for? I haven’t seen you for a while. Isn’t it morning yet?” Lilly looks ready to cry but she holds it together. “It’s been days…” Kyo’s eyes go wide. “Days? Am I that sick? I know I had a fever last, but days?” Lilly nods. “You’re not just sick, Kyo. You’re very sick. They’ve been giving you medicine to help you get better but you’re still going to be sick even if you wake up.” Kyo lets the words sink in. It would explain why he’s been stuck in his dreams. Why Lilly comes and goes and why he hasn’t seen the others or his parents in a while. His expression falls before he’s sitting in a curled up position. “Mom and Dad must be sad…” Lilly sits down next to him, keeping their fingers intertwined. “The pack have been too. They’ve all been watching over you and helping to take care of you.” Kyo whines at that. “I could feel Mom’s warmth the most.” Lilly leans against him, “Mom hasn’t left your side once other than the times Dad forced him too. And Dad only parts so he can make sure the others are still eating and getting some sleep. We practically live in the room with you. Can you hear us talking any? We’ve been reading books and telling stories.” Kyo pouts, “I can kind of hear distant talking but I can’t make out the words. I think Dad sang one time cause I recognized his voice.” Lilly perks up at that. “Dad did sing last night. All of us were having trouble sleeping so Dad started to sing the song he loves to sing to Mom.” Lilly felt a little hope hearing that from Kyo. It had been hard to try and reach Kyo through his dreams. At first, she couldn’t appear at all but then she managed to get in for a brief moment. Gradually, over the course of days, she could appear longer and closer until running into Kyo. She hadn’t been able to tell him what’s been going on until now though. “I miss you guys,” Kyo says, squeezing Lilly’s hand. Tears well up in Lilly’s eyes for it’s been almost a month since Kyo opened his eyes but she doesn’t want to scare him with that information. “I miss you too. We all do.” Kyo gives her a big smile, “Don’t worry. I’ll wake up soon.” Lilly nods, words getting stuck in her throat. She really wants him to wake up but she’s scared for if he does, what pain will he go through? Will he still be the same when he wakes up as he is now in his dreams? And what if he doesn’t ever wake up? Lilly feels a small tug in the back of her head that she knows by now what it means. She’s gonna wake up soon but she doesn’t want to go. She instantly clings to him and Kyo hugs her back. “I love you,” Lilly says as Kyo snuggles into her body. “I love you,” Kyo says back before everything goes dark and Lilly’s eyes open back to reality. She sits up, Kyo still asleep beside her with Mark and Jaebum looking at her in worry. Tears start falling, “I finally reached Kyo…” the sob comes forth afterwards as the two are quick to touch and hold her as she cries against them. “Oh baby,” Mark tries to hold back tears of his own. “He’s still with us. We’ll get him back,” Jaebum encourages, biting back his own tears. They haven’t given up hope yet.

Jin closes his eyes as he rubs the bridge of his nose. Hands come to rest on his shoulders as they start to massage. “You’ve been at this for a while now. You need to rest.” Jin leans back, relaxing under his mate’s touch. “We’re so close, Joon. I can feel it. Jade and I have been adjusting the medicine. Adding things, taking some things away. We just need to get it to where it’ll not only slow the process down but to where he can still function daily.” They had a huge set back. The medicine failed. It worked momentarily. Like two minutes at best before Kyo’s body started right back up. And though they’ve been scrambling to make a better version each time, the medicine can only slow it down for short periods of time. They need something that can last longer and still help him be able to perform daily functions. Cause right now, they’re only buying time. Kyo hasn’t woken up since having the seizure as his body is in a coma like state. It was better than Kyo’s body shutting down and him having to be on life support but still, it was a huge blow to all of them. Jade took it the hardest but Jin reassured her that she had what they needed, they were just missing something. “You’re also close to passing out or did you forget we share a bond?” Jin can’t argue with that. He doesn’t even recall the last time he ate really. Shannon was passed out at the desk while Jade looked ready to keel over herself as she stood over the lab tables. “We can’t stop now, Joon,” Jin tries to convince Namjoon but then the door opens and Jaehyun is there and boy he looks pissed. “Sorry to show up late to this party. Fucking mission took way too long and of course that’s when everything has to go down and I couldn’t be here to help. But I’m here now and I already got all the details from Jinyoung-” Jinyoung appears behind Jaehyun when Jaehyun moves forward into the room. “We’ll take over from here,” Jinyoung finishes. “All the details...Jinyoung, you’ve been snooping around again,” Jade states. “I can’t just sit around anymore and don’t think I don’t know about you getting Jackson to keep me from coming here cause it didn’t work for long.” Jade sighs, “That’s cause I know how you are. You’re a wreck right now and I don’t want you to get hurt if this all goes down hill...I refuse to let you blame yourself.” Jinyoung looks at her determined. “It won’t fail. We’ll figure this out. It’s better together. It’s also why I told Jaehyun and had him come here.” Jin can still feel Jaehyun’s wrath. “You were out on a mission! Telling you could’ve cost you and you’re going to work yourself to death to find the solution,” Jin tells Jaehyun before he can explode. “Just like how you’re doing right now,” Namjoon deadpans as he steers Jin away from the tables. “That’s right. You’re going to go get something to eat and some rest. Come back only after you get at least five hours,” Jaehyun demands as he takes over for Jin. “Same goes for you, Mom. Get some rest and we can all look at this together later,” Jinyoung says while directing his Mom over to Shannon. Jade goes to argue but Jinyoung’s look stops her. “God, you really are my child. You perfected my look.” Jinyoung’s mouth twitches a bit at that before watching her to make sure she does as told. Sure enough, she leaves the room with a sleepy Shannon leaning against her. It’s not long before Jin is being led out by Namjoon who gives them one last look, “Good luck. I’ll make sure they get proper rest.” The two nod in thanks before they get to work.

Jackson runs hands over his face. It’s been another long day. The pack live in that room with Kyo, only leaving to shower or get something to eat. It takes both him and Jaebum to even get Mark to leave the bed. Just earlier, Jaebum had to physically lift Mark and carry him and Mark was not happy. “Gaga, where’s Jinyoungie?” Lilly asks as she notices Jinyoung hasn’t come back. Ah, that was another thing too. Jinyoung has been getting worked up and worrying himself to death on wanting to help with making the right medicine. Jackson had tried to keep him away from that and not just because Jade asked him to. It’s because he knows how Jinyoung gets when he’s deep in his work. He won’t stop until the solution is found or he passes out. And if things turn for the worse, he knows it’ll affect Jinyoung greatly. Still, he couldn’t keep Jinyoung away, he understands him and why he wants to do it. Jackson would be right there doing the same thing if he knew anything about medicine and that. “He went to go help with the medicine.” Lilly doesn’t say anything to that but her eyes go to land back onto her brother. Sheena suddenly wakes up crying, startling Yugyeom and Bam since they were holding her. “What’s wrong?!” They’re both concerned. Did she hurt herself? They swear they only closed their eyes for a second. “Did you have a bad dream?” Youngjae asks and Sheena nods while wiping at her eyes. “Oh, sweetie, come here,” Jackson says as he gets up to get closer to her. She makes grabby hands and clings to him when he picks her up. “I got you,” Jackson gently shushes and tries to rock her back to sleep. “My ass fell asleep,” Bam groans lightly as he tries to adjust himself in the crappy chairs. “Here, let me help you,” Yugyeom says and takes the chair out from under him so he landed on his butt. “Did that help?” Bam glares, “No! Now my butt is asleep and bruised!” Youngjae produces a tiny laugh. It’s been a long time since anyone truly laughed. Danny slides his pinkie around Youngjae’s, “I missed you laughing,” he says quietly. He missed a lot of things. The whole pack being chaotic and loud. To them goofing off and just wanting to have fun. Youngjae doesn’t reply but he rests his head onto Danny’s shoulder. The next second, Yugyeom’s chair is gone and Yugyeom lands on the ground but neither bicker, they just end up snuggling right there on the cold hard ground. 

“I wanna go back right now, Jaebum!” Mark is mad. He didn’t want to leave the bed. He wanted to be near his son. Not in the cafeteria grabbing food. He wasn’t even hungry to start with. And yet, here they still were with Jaebum setting down food in front of him. Mark pouts at it, not budging to grab any of it. Jaebum’s arms come to wrap around him as Mark sits in his lap cause Jaebum knows Mark will take off otherwise. “Just eat a little and then we will.” Mark shakes his head, “No.” Jaebum can see Mark trying not to break down. He can feel it through the bond how much Mark was hurting. But he could also feel how him being there was helping. It was keeping Mark anchored. “What if I fed it to you?” Jaebum asks sweetly, pressing little kisses to the side of his face. “Won’t you let me take care of you?” Jaebum gently rubs soothing patterns along Mark’s body, “It’ll make me happy,” Jaebum continues and Mark is caving. “Only a little.” Jaebum’s eyes light up as he reaches forward and grabs some fruit. Mark ends up eating two pieces of oranges. “There.” But Jaebum wasn’t done yet, “Please?” he tries to feed him another and Mark wants to say no but Jaebum’s looking at him so hopeful that he ends up eating it. And then another bite and another of different types of fruit. “You need to eat too!” Mark defends before popping a grape into Jaebum’s mouth. Jaebum eats the grape amused as Mark is still pouting. “I won’t eat anymore until you eat more,” he says and Mark whines, “That’s not fair.” Jaebum is serious though. “How bout we each take turns?” Mark huffs but follows through and the food is all gone after a few minutes. Mark sulks against him, koala hugging his front as he buries his face into Jaebum’s shoulder, “You tricked me.” Jaebum holds Mark closer, “To be honest, I wasn’t planning on eating anything so we both got tricked.” Mark’s mouth twitches but it doesn’t form a full smile. “We should bring food back for everyone.” Jaebum hums in agreement but first he lifts Mark’s face so he can look at him, “I love you,” he says in Chinese and Mark melts into his touch, “I love you,” he replies in Korean. They share a sweet kiss, Jaebum nuzzling against him, “He’ll wake up, Mark. I know he will.” Mark makes a noise at that, “He has to. He’s our son.” Where Mark is known to do the impossible and Jaebum never gives up or knows no boundaries, surely being their son, he’s bound to do both. “Let’s go bring them some food now.”

“Lilly!” Kyo perks up at seeing her while Lilly comes running over. They glomp into one another, both falling to the ground in a fit of giggles. “Has it been another day?” Kyo asks as the laughter dies down. Lilly nods, “Your hand twitched today!” She was excited. They tried another version of the medicine after tweaking it. Though it only lead to Kyo’s hand twitching it was a huge step from the coma he’s been in for over a month now. “Yeah, I felt a brief moment of something but I couldn’t latch on,” Kyo ends up sounding sad toward the end but Lilly shakes her head, “Don’t worry. You’ll wake up.” She hasn’t given up hope. Her father has been holding them all together, remaining determined and hopeful so she was too. “I wish it was now though. I want to see everyone. I want to tell Mom I’m ok.” Lilly smiles, “I’ll tell him.” Kyo smiles back at her, “Can you tell me about your days until then?” Lilly snuggles in close, “Where should I start? Oh! You remember how we lost that one blue crayon but then ended up finding it just to lose it all over again?” Kyo nods, eyes perking up in interest. “Well it was found again! And you won’t believe where it was…”

Sheena and Lilly walk through the hallway with baskets full of flowers. Suga trails behind with two baskets of his own. Jhope, Jimin, Jungkook and Taehyung file in behind and all with baskets just slap full of many different kinds of flowers. Entering the room, the others are already there and continuing to put together the many flowers into strands to hang around the room. “Holy cow! How many flowers can Danny do?!” Bam asks in awe. Yugyeom takes the basket from Lilly before helping Sheena with hers. The two girls sit down next to him and started to help. “There’s still plenty more to come that I think the whole walls will be covered,” Jhope states. “It’s ridiculous! My nose is already acting up,” Suga scrunches his nose as he says it. “I think it’s such a sweet gesture,” Jimin coos as he sets the baskets around the pack so they can have more. “It’s got to be pretty for when he wakes up!” Sheena exclaims. They just had to be getting closer now. Any day, they’ll find the final solution and Kyo will wake up in wonder at all the flowers! “Suga, if you want to make flower strands, all you had to do was ask,” Mark says from his spot next to Jaebum and Jackson. “I do not!” Suga exclaims back but then Youngjae is handing him some flowers and a strand and the next second, Suga is sitting down with the rest and making flower strands. He’s actually pretty good at it too; sticking his tongue out in concentration. “I want to help too! Let me go get the last of the baskets and I’ll get Danny inside so we can all do it,” Jungkook says before rushing out the door. “Hey! I need that one! It’ll complete the strand!” Jackson complains as Jaebum takes the one he needs. “What? No you don’t! I’ve been using the same types of flowers for each one!” Jaebum shows his off before Jackson shows his which is just random flowers put together but each one a different color. “But I need that color! I can’t use another of the same or it’ll throw everything off.” Yugyeom’s mouth twitches, “Who knew we’d be witnessing two alphas fighting over flowers.” Sheena thinks it’s funny and it ends up with the pack forming small smiles. Lilly tries to solve it, “Play rock, paper, scissors for it!” But before either could, Mark just takes the flower and puts it onto his strand. “It’s complete!” Mark looks so happy and content at his work. He had been so engrossed in it that he hadn’t even noticed Jaebum and Jackson’s dilemma but the two thought Mark was just too adorable and let it go. That got the pack rolling in laughter, Mark finally taking notice. “What?” Jackson just kisses Mark’s shoulder before Jaebum pulls Mark against his chest, “Nothing baby. I like it.” He points to the flower strand and Mark makes a happy noise. “Ooo! Mom, help me with mine!” Sheena looks over at it too and gets excited, “Yeah! Me too! It’s got to match Lilly’s!” Jungkook soon came back with Danny and everyone sat close to one another, smiles and laughter going around as they made the flower strands with love just for Kyo. “Lilly,” Jackson says and Lilly lifts her head to look at him. “I still think love heals all things.” Lilly recalls the moment before they hear a gasp come from Taehyung, “His arm moved!” All of them look to Kyo and they see his hand and arm twitches. “He can hear us probably. Maybe even feel us,” Danny says. “It’s the love in the air,” Jhope states and Lilly beams, feeling that hope grow even more. Maybe love really can heal all things.

“What are we missing?!” Jinyoung shouts, throwing the papers that scatter to the ground. It’s been two months now. It shouldn’t have taken this long and they were so fucking close. Just yesterday, Jackson came to him to tell him about how Kyo moved in his coma in reaction to them making flower strands. Jackson even dragged him to the room to see it and it was a breathtaking sight to take in all the different strands of flowers. It lined all the walls from top to bottom with Kyo’s name shown in one with the words, ‘We love you’ formed on the other side. Just stepping into that room, you could feel the love. Jade had teared up too and Shannon snapped away pictures to remember this moment. It pushed them to work harder but they couldn’t figure out the missing link. Jaehyun takes a bite out of the sandwich that Wonho holds out for him. Jaiden claps his hands as Shannon holds him. “Eat. Eat.” Shannon coos, “Someone’s a mama's boy.” Jin sighs, running a hand through his hair, “We’ve done everything we could possibly think of.” Jade has her arms stretched out to have her hands hold the sides of the table as she was deep in thought. “From adding to subtracting. From substituting to forming,” Jin continues mumbling out loud. Jinyoung stares down at the papers scattered on the ground. What else could they do? “Wonho, I’m full,” Jaehyun tells him but Wonho keeps trying to feed him the rest. “You haven’t eaten all day dam-danit! Finish the sandwich.” The two parents are distracted with each other until they hear, “The baby’s suddenly on fire!” Shannon has to let go cause fire! It burns her hands and Jaiden starts to fall. The parents freak, but Shannon is quick to catch the baby after pouring a cup of water on him. Jaiden is giggling away, Shannon huffing, “You little twerp,” she gets out fondly. Jaehyun and Wonho sigh in relief, Jaehyun wincing when he moved his hand cause he ended up cutting himself on one of the science tools. “Babe, you’re bleeding!” Jaehyun watched fondly as Wonho takes his hand to inspect his tiny paper like cut before licking it. Wonho ends up smirking, eyes flashing, “Ugh, you demon,” Jaehyun lightly smacks his chest before smiling cause Wonho places a kiss to his cut. “I can’t help it. I love the taste of you.” Jin makes a grossed out noise, “I’m trying to focus here.” Meanwhile Jade and Jinyoung had noticed Jaehyun’s blood had gotten into one of medicine samples. “That’s it!” They both exclaimed at the same time. Moving forward, the others are confused as they watch the two take turns looking down at the sample. “I’m lost. What happened?” Shannon asks. Jinyoung and Jade get huge grins on their faces. “Why didn’t we think of this?!” they say at the same time. Wonho moves closer to Jaehyun, “They’re starting to scare me by acting and talking the same.” Jinyoung runs over to Jaiden, placing many kisses to his cheeks, “Thank you, Jaiden! You figured it out for us!” It takes several more seconds before Jin understands, his eyes going wide, “Are you serious?!” Jade nods, “We had the solution the whole time.” Jaehyun looks down at the sample next. “What? I mean, this is my blood now mixing in with Kyo’s and the medicine’s but it’s not making much of a change cause my blood and Kyo’s counteract…” Jaehyun’s head snaps up with wide eyes of his own. “Mark!” Mark was the answer. With Kyo being full on dragon he was full of tainted blood but Mark’s blood was different and it could hold against tainted blood. If they added Mark’s blood in with the medicine to the right amount, it should be the missing element to help Kyo be able to wake up and function on a daily basis. All of them start running, Jade and Jin grabbing what they need as they head toward Kyo’s room.

“MARK!” Everyone jerks at the sudden noise as Jinyoung and the others pile in. “Give me your arm now!” Jinyoung calls out and Mark doesn’t hesitate, offering his arm. Jaebum frowns, “What’s going on?” Jade is next to appear as she starts to withdraw blood. “This has to work.” The others are curious, trying to look over and in between as Jade adds some drops to a sample of what Jin is holding in his hands. “More,” Jaehyun announces and Jade adds some more drops. “It works! Mark is the answer!” Mark feel his breath hitch as his heart starts to pump faster. Jade takes some more blood as Jin and Jaehyun take back off to put together the new medicine. Jinyoung cups Mark’s face, a huge grin showing as he looks Mark in the eyes, “It’s gonna work now. Kyo is going to wake up, all thanks to you.” Mark can’t hear the others cheering and getting excited for all he can hear is Jinyoung’s words going over and over in his head. Jinyoung’s face blurs as tears start to come forth and then Jinyoung is gone as Jade is done drawing enough blood before Jaebum is moving forth and kissing him. It anchors Mark and he finds himself looking into Jaebum’s wild and loving eyes. “We did it, baby.” Mark can only nod through more tears as happiness rocks through his body and he flings himself at Jaebum. Jaebum clings back just as tight, his own tears of joy falling. Jin and Jaehyun arrive back, the others waiting anxiously as Jin slowly injects the medicine into Kyo’s arms. “When do we know?” someone asks. “It’s not gonna happen magically. It has to run through his system and we might have to do another dose but trust me, you’ll know,” Jin states.

“KYO!” Lilly shouts, eyes looking around for her brother. She spots him as he’s running toward her this time. Her smile is wide, arms open as Kyo launches himself into her arms. “Lilly!” She twirls them around the best she can before setting him down on his feet. “We figured it out! We needed Mom’s blood to make the medicine work!” Kyo perks up at that. “Ah! Is that why I feel like this?” Lilly gets curious. “Like what?” Kyo gets all giddy, “All warm and tingly and...full of love. It gives me energy.” Lilly’s smile goes warm as she takes his hand into hers. “You have to wake up now. Come back to us.” Kyo squeezes her hand back but before any words can come out, she feels Kyo getting pulled from her. Does that mean...Kyo’s smile continues to grow, his eyes shining, “See you on the other side!” Before things go dark.

Kyo’s eyes slowly open and the first thing he sees is his sister. She’s clinging onto his hand still. The next thing he takes in is all the many different kinds of flowers with his name and the, ‘We love you’ sticking out. And then his eyes land onto the pack surrounding his bed. His parents curled up in the chair next to the bed as they all slept in wait for him to wake up. He was finally back home. He feels movement beside him, his eyes looking down as Lilly starts to come to. He smiles weakly right as her eyes open, “Lilly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did it! They now have daily medicine to give to Kyo so he can remain with the pack! Surely things will go back to normal, well semi normal with Kyo's condition that he has to deal with for a long time now but still, things will be right on track but is something about to happen to someone else? Hmm, I smell a storm brewing. What could it be? Find out next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

“How are you feeling?” Jin asks after doing a full check up. “Good,” Kyo replies. Jin gives him a warm smile, patting Kyo’s knee, “I’m glad to hear that, kiddo.” Kyo returns a smile of his own before leaning back against Mark. “You heard him. He’s going to be just fine now.” Jaebum curls further around Mark, hand coming to ruffle Kyo’s hair lightly. It makes Kyo giggle and the room fills with warmth as the pack melts. “From what I went over, he’ll have to be given the medicine daily. There might be some days he’ll need the medicine more than others. If he starts showing signs, inject the vial right away,” Jin goes over once more. Mark and Jaebum both nod, listening carefully to Jin’s words. “Is that just because of him growing that he might need more medicine than the recommended dose?” Mark asks. “Yes and no. It could also be whatever gets him to react strongly. Say for instance he saw you get hurt. His dragon is gonna react to that and could cause him to have an ‘attack’.” Jaebum keeps himself and Mark calm by holding his hand, thumb rubbing across the back of Mark’s hand, “So it’ll be sort of like an asthma attack?” Jaebum can recall Kyo’s gasping of air like he couldn’t breathe as his seizure was happening. “In a way. It could be from lock ups to just trouble breathing. It’ll all depend on the circumstances. Something traumatic could make it escalate more.” Well that made them worry. Kyo leans back, taking Mark’s face in his hands so Mark would look down at him, “Don’t worry Mommy. It’ll all be ok.” Kyo rubs his nose against Mark’s and the pack coos. “Let’s just take it one day at a time alright?” Jin brings up and the pack all agree. 

It took a bit for Kyo to be like himself again. He had been weak from the constant attack on his body to being in a coma for two months but he’s back to how he should be for the condition he has. It’s not completely like he was before all of this but it’s still Kyo. He can still do everything he could do before he just has some days where he’s tired, but this boy is still as chaotic and loud like everyone else. “I win!” Kyo chants to the world with his hands up in the air. “I told you he was the mafia!” Bam says to Yugyeom. “There’s no way you knew,” Yugyeom bickers back. “Nothing like loud giggles that could give it away,” Youngjae whispers to Danny. All of them knew but Kyo was just too cute so they all pretended not to know. The point of the game was to have fun anyway and seeing Kyo back to himself was a blessing that they’re fully enjoying. He hasn’t had an attack since waking up and it’s been a couple of months now. They hope to keep it that way too. “Alright, time for bed,” Jaebum announces and the three kids pout but let themselves be picked up. “Can I sleep in Lilly and Kyo’s room tonight?” Sheena asks Jinyoung as he follows behind Mark and Jaebum. Sheena hasn’t wanted to part from Kyo yet as she’s still in protective mode. She’s just as bad as Lilly, who will always make sure to be in the same room as him. “I don’t see why not,” Jinyoung replies back, putting hair back behind her ears. “Yay! We can snuggle in the same bed again!” Sheena tries to reach for Lilly’s hand as they go up the stairs. Lilly reaches over her father’s shoulder to link hands. Meanwhile, Kyo is all snuggled up to his Mother. “Do we get another bedtime story?” he asks. “We could do that or...I could show you the surprise we received from your grandma Jade.” The kids all perk up at that. “What is it?!” The three adults chuckle at their excitement as they enter the bedroom. “What is it?” Jaebum asks, giving Mark a curious look. Mark sets Kyo down in the middle of Sheena and Lilly. “I don’t even know. It was given to me by Suga and its still inside the box.” Jinyoung is curious himself as Mark leaves to go get the box. “What could my Mother possibly have?” Mark returns with the box and sits on the edge of the bed as Jaebum and Jinyoung crowd around. “Let’s see shall we?” Mark lets out as he opens the box with a claw. He soon spreads the folds of the cardboard and inside is a photo album and a little usb drive. “Are these…” Jaebum is speechless as he thinks he knows what it is and sure enough, when Mark takes it out and opens the photo album, it’s pictures of his Mother. “Look, there’s even my Mother!” Jinyoung points out. Several were of Jade and Vivian when they were young adults. They totally fit the rebellion teenage years too. “She really did have these hidden,” Jaebum manages to get out, coming closer to see. “Told you she was beautiful,” Sheena states as they start to go through more. It soon got into photos of them getting older, there’s one where Vivian was pregnant with Jaebum. “You weren't lying when you said she only had a small bump. You couldn’t even tell she was pregnant with you if she didn’t have her shirt up.” Jaebum’s smile that comes forth warms their hearts. “Oh! Look! He looks like Daddy,” Lilly points out and Mark’s eyebrows raise in awe, “God, I know you look like your Mother but wow, Jaebum. You’re like a splitting image of your father.” Jinyoung agrees too, “It’s almost unreal.” Jaebum frowns, not sure how he feels on the matter. He never got to interact with him but over the years he’s learned that his father did care about him. This is the first time he’s ever seen him too. “You can see in his eyes how much he loved your Mother,” Jinyoung states. “How so?” Sheena asks but Lilly and Kyo answer, “It’s how Daddy looks at Mommy.” Jaebum wonders if things were different, would those two still have been alive? Would they have found a way to remain together? Mark runs his hand over Jaebum’s shoulders when he feels through the bond of Jaebum feeling emotional. “Keep going, Daddy,” Kyo helps Jaebum turn the page and they’re met with tiny Jaebum. Oh, the emotions were coming strong now. All those memories of his time spent with his Mother. He truly loved her so much. You could see when her body was really becoming weak but she still brimmed with happiness and was the best Mother she could be for Jaebum. “Do you want to stop?” Mark whispers into his ear as he rubbed his back. Jaebum had to look away for a moment to gather himself. “We should see what’s on the usb,” Jaebum gets out. “Are you sure?” Jinyoung was concerned as this was a touchy thing for Jaebum and it clearly showed on his face. “I want to show my loved ones how wonderful my Mother was.” Jinyoung nods, leaving briefly to get Yugyeom’s laptop. The others have peeked their heads in as they’re curious. “Jaebum, they’re videos,” Jinyoung says as he sets the laptop on the bed. Oh. He swallows hard but nods. Jinyoung is hesitant but Jaebum wants him to continue on so he does and presses play. The video starts off in some park as you can see all the trees and scenery but then you hear a voice coming from behind the camera and Jaebum’s breath hitches. “Jaebeom!” The camera pans and soon you can see tiny Jaebum playing in the dirt but perks up at hearing his name. “Ma!” Tiny Jaebum grins up at the camera. Mark is quick to lean into Jaebum’s side before the camera is set down and you can see Vivian come into view. She was breathtakingly beautiful, her smile so bright just like her eyes as she interacts with Jaebum. Hearing her voice and seeing her moving like she was still alive had tears falling. Mark and Jinyoung couldn’t help but tear up when they saw the tears steadily falling from Jaebum’s eyes. You can just see in the video how much the two loved one another. “You know Momma loves you right?” Vivian says and tiny Jaebum nods enthusiastically. “But I love Momma more!” Jaebum closes his eyes, Mark holding him from the side as he lets it out. The pack all make pained noises and Jinyoung stops the video. “I’m sorry,” Jaebum manages to get out before his breath hitches again. It was still painful even after this time. He still missed his Mother dearly and that would never change. “Love you, Daddy,” Kyo and Lilly say and Jaebum tries to rein in his emotions as he says it back, “I love you guys too.” The twins move forth and hug their father. “I wish she was still here. She would’ve loved each and every one of you.” 

“Jaebum…” Jinyoung starts but Jaebum shakes his head as the door to the kids bedroom is cracked now. Mark was still in there to help them go to sleep as Jaebum needed a moment. The pack had wanted to be closer but they gave him some space like he asked. Jinyoung didn’t want to leave him alone though and followed him toward Jaebum’s bedroom. “I’ll be fine, Jinyoung.” Maybe not now or for a while but he would be one day hopefully. “I miss her too,” Jinyoung gets out and Jaebum is ready to cry all over again but Jinyoung pulls him into his arms so Jaebum doesn’t fall apart alone. “It still hurts. Hurts so bad.” Jinyoung nods, his own emotions a mess. “I’m afraid this is something that might never fully heal…” And it won’t. There was never just getting over losing a loved ones. Sure some days were easier than others while some days were god awful. But that pain and ache will forever be there. He just hopes one day he can smile while looking at her without instant pain and sadness hitting him like a train wreck.

“He’s ok right? I didn’t cause an attack to come forth did I?” Jaebum is worried now but Mark cups his face, “Shh, it’s ok, Bummie.” Jaebum let’s Mark come closer as he gets on the bed and climbs into his lap. Jaebum closes his eyes, basking in Mark as their foreheads rest together. “They’re sound asleep so let’s focus on you now.” Jaebum whines, “I just need you.” His arms wrap around Mark as Mark holds him back. “I’m here for you, Jaebum. Healthy or sick. Sad or happy. However you may be, I’m going to be there for you.” Jaebum leans up, pressing his lips against Mark’s. “Thank you.” Mark smiles softly into the kiss, fingers running through Jaebum’s hair, “Do you want to talk about her?” He doesn’t want to push Jaebum too far. “I…” he has to stop and Mark is there for him, placing another kiss to his lips. “How bout I sing a song for you?” Jaebum can see the love and devotion from Mark’s eyes, “You wrote a song for me?” Mark nods, growing a little shy. Jaebum is already feeling love swell in his chest just at the thought of Mark making a song for him. “Sing it for me,” Jaebum pleads softly and it takes Mark a second but he starts. His voice is low but grows with confidence as the song continues, each word sung with love and passion that Jaebum can hear. It makes a heart warming smile appear on Jaebum’s face, his nerves light up when Mark takes both of his hands in his as he sings. It was perfect and so Mark. When Mark finishes, Jaebum can’t help but surge forward and kiss him. Mark ends up on his back with Jaebum caging him in as another kiss is made between them before Jaebum pulls back to look down into Mark’s eyes, “I love it.” Mark’s smile makes Jaebum’s heart skip a beat. “Sing it again,” Jaebum pleads so cutely and how could Mark deny him? 

“Well this is a shitty time to leave,” Jackson huffs out, using his thumbs to wipe away Jinyoung’s stray tears. “Babe, it’s fine. I’m not the one who is hurting.” Jackson gives him a look. “You are too. We’ll all feeling pain for Jaebum, especially you since you grew up with him and actually knew his Mother.” Jackson feels bad. He had gotten a call from Wonho asking him if he’d help out on a mission as they were a member down. One was off on a solo mission and they’ve been tracking this target for a while now so this chance couldn’t be missed. “I can see if one of BTS can do it-” Jinyoung puts a finger to Jackson’s lips. “Go. They asked you specifically for a reason. It’ll only upset Jaebum more if you stayed back because of this.” That’s true and he doesn’t want to upset him more. “Ugh. But you-” Jinyoung gives him a look, “I can hold it down. I got the pack and I’ll be right here waiting for your return.” Jackson lets out a breath before leaning forward to kiss him. Jinyoung deepens it, wanting Jackson to know how much he loves him. Jackson headbutts gently, “Call if anything comes up and I’ll come running.” Jinyoung smiles, “I know. Now go cause I have the strong urge to continue kissing you and we both know where that’ll lead.” Jackson chuckles lightly. “It shouldn’t take long. I’ll call too if anything happens.” He goes to leave, looking over his shoulder one last time as he can’t help himself to see Jinyoung still watching him. He grins, “Love you three thousand, babe!” Jinyoung’s smile would forever be ingrained in his mind.

The mission went off without a hitch. Got right to the target and Jackson played his part well as he worked with Monsta X and took the target down. It had been a few days and now Jackson can head back home. “Don’t want to stay any longer to celebrate?” Wonho asks. They stopped at a bar to celebrate and of course Jackson went to have more bonding moments with them but let’s face it. He misses the pack. He misses Sheena and he is going crazy without Jinyoung. Home is on his mind so patting the others on the back, “As much as I enjoy your guys’ company, home is calling my name so I’m going to head out.” Jaehyun smiles as Jackson gives him a hug, “Tell the others I said hi and be careful driving home. You’re not drunk are you?” Jackson shakes his head. “I didn’t drink. Had a soda instead.” The others smile at him, “We won’t keep you any longer. Go home, Jackson,” Wonho states. Jackson heads out, keys in his hands that he pulls out from his leather jacket. It would be a long drive but the sooner he could get home the better. Maybe he should call Jaebum to teleport him back, but looking down at his cell, he finds it’s way too late. He didn’t want to wake him and besides, he did take his car to meet Monsta X here so he has to get it back home too. He goes to lock his phone when he catches something on his screen that’s reflecting from behind him. It was a hooded figure trailing behind them but he recognized the clothing. This person had also been in the bar and they had passed by one another briefly though he hadn’t gotten a look at their face. What did this person want? He had no beef with them and surely they weren't going to be stupid enough to try and rob him. Jackson acts casual. There weren't many people out at this time of night and they were now walking in a shady area that is known for crime. He has to give the guy props for he hadn’t heard or sensed him before. He can’t tell if the guy is human or not which makes him wonder if he’s wearing something to block that. Something felt off now and Jackson kept his hands in his pockets, fingers wrapped around his phone in case things got bad. Across the road, he notices another hooded figure. Shit. How many were there? A whole gang? He was gonna have to make a getaway for he had no time to fight some punks or cause a huge scene. But suddenly as he passed by one alleyway, something comes at him that he didn’t sense coming. It happened so fast as he’s pulled into the darkness. He feels a pinprick against his neck before he can react, managing to get away as his back hits the wall and he finds several hooded figures before him. With his fingers moving in a known pattern, he tries to contact someone as the one in front of him takes off their hoodie and Jackson’s eyes go wide, “You’re the woman that was there with the target.” She had long icy blue hair held up in chopsticks. Tattoos lined her arms in the dress she wore prior to this moment but they were now covered from the dark attire. Her dark eyes bored into his like a predator that hunted down their prey, “You interfered when you shouldn’t have.” Jackson doesn’t know what this lady had wanted with that douche bag but he doesn’t regret killing the guy. That bastard was pure evil. Jackson’s vision starts to blur and he’s beginning to feel drunk like. Fuck, he was drugged. This wasn’t good, not when you’re in a back alley with multiple hooded figures and one pissed off lady. He hits the call button, hoping that Jinyoung answers. Each second, Jackson feels more of the drug. His body is sluggish, thoughts going fuzzy as it’s getting hard to focus. The woman smirks, moving closer as the call connects. “Look at you, “ she purrs, “I’m going to enjoy taking my time with you,” she says it seductively and Jackson just smirks, “Come and get it,” he replies back cockily but also drunkenly. She slams his head into the wall, a loud groan coming forth as the phone falls to the ground. She doesn’t hesitate to shatter it under her pointed heel. One of the hooded figures grabs him roughly, yanking his head back as he’s forced to his knees. “Filthy scum like you deserve to be tortured for everything you do.” Jackson notices a necklace as the woman leans over and he finds it holds a Korean symbol for ‘Lim’. It may just be the drugs talking but he swears he can smell feline too. That would mean… “You’re hunters.” A punch to his face and Jackson has to spit out blood. “Why don’t you fight back? Cut the shit and let out your true self so I can end you right where you stand.” They’re hunters alright, there’s no mistaking it now. But if they’re following the code, they shouldn’t be able to hurt him. He didn’t do anything wrong and this woman knows it or she would’ve tried to kill him by now. “Sorry, but I’m not a monster.” She laughs mockingly, “You’re a mad beast that I could smell miles away. But if you want to play that game, let’s play it. I love the thrill of the hunt.” She nods to one of the men and they come forth with a device in their hand. “You see this? Bet you want to know what it is? How bout instead of explaining it, you just find out for yourself.” She squats down, that evil smirk growing on her face as his arm is held out forcefully. Jackson tries to struggle but his body won’t listen. She wraps the bracelet like device around his wrist and it clings instantly. It melds to his skin before expanding a bit. He’s trying to wrap his mind on what the hell this could be before pain shoots through him. It’s a huge burning and tearing sensation like someone is ripping apart his skin and muscles. He cries out in agony as the device disappears into his arm, the pain continuing as it becomes too much and he blacks out. The woman stands back up, “Take him back to his vehicle and make sure your tracks were covered. He shouldn’t remember this in the morning and then…” She watches as the men drag Jackson off. “Let the games begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunters, the Lim's and felines, Oh my! What's going to happen?! Did Jinyoung hear the call? What does this device do and will Jackson be ok? I'm back in full swing baby, get ready for the torture and thrill of the ride. 
> 
> P.S. I couldn't pinpoint an exact song for Mark to sing for Jaebum so I left it for the imagination. I tried searching but I felt it would be better to leave it open for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Jackson suddenly jerks awake, breathing harsh as he looks around. His hands come to grip the steering wheel as he finds he’s in his car. What the hell? It takes him a few seconds to calm down as he tries to rack his brain. Didn’t he head home already? He can recall being in the bar but after that he can’t remember a thing. Not even how he got to the car and...his eyes take in the sunlight pouring in from his parking spot. It’s daytime already. Shit. He goes to find his phone but finds that’s missing too. Just what happened last night? Checking his reflection, he sees his clothes have been torn in some places, there’s a bruise on his face and his hair is messed up. He also smells like feline with aching pain humming through his body. Frowning, Jackson manages to get his keys and start up his car. He just wants to go back home. 

Bam was having a really good dream. He was King of his own empire with Yugyeom sitting next to him at his throne. There was all kinds of food you could imagine and he was the richest man in the entire world. And how does he spend his money? Dressing up Yugyeom in the finest clothing and having him show off in front of him. The dream was so good that he was smiling as he rolled over and snuggled into Yugyeom’s side...all until something cold booped him. Blinking sleepily, his eyes open to find Danny looking right at him in his wolf form from the side of the bed. “Wha?” Danny just gives him a big wolf grin with his tongue hanging out and everything. Bam looks at the clock, “Dude! It’s four in the morning!” Yugyeom whines at Bam’s loud voice as he rolls and takes Bam with him. Bam lets out a big, “Oof!” as he’s now underneath Yugyeom who mumbles, “No, I want ketchup.” What kind of dream was he having? And what about his dream?! He was getting to the good part where Yugyeom was about to do a strip tease! Danny barks which grabs Bam’s attention back. “Alright, I don’t know what it is that you want from me but I’m up!” He shoves Yugyeom off, well he tries to anyway. Yugyeom was known to cling in his sleep. It takes several tries but eventually he’s able to get Yugyeom to hug a body pillow. Yugyeom smiles in his sleep, nuzzling his face into the pillow. “Bammie…” Bam feels his heart swell before Danny is dragging him gently from his sleeve. “I’m coming, I’m coming.” Danny heads back out of the bedroom door with Bam trailing behind and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It’s not until they’re in the kitchen that Danny shifts back, “I need to ask you something.” Bam frowns. Could this not wait till it was functioning hours? That would mean this had been bothering Danny that he couldn’t sleep and Bam finds himself giving a comforting expression, “Spill, Danny.” Danny looks nervous as he sits down across from Bam at the dining table. “I...I need help courting Youngjae and I was hoping you could tell me how Yugyeom courted you.” A smile comes forth from Bam. “How he courted me huh? Well, you already know that I had no clue he was at the beginning but I really had no idea until after it was all over.” Danny’s expression falters as he looks lost and Bam feels like he’s truly looking at a young kid. He never did go through teenage years the right way and he was now asking for help. Danny did remind him of Yugyeom and you could still see some features that resemble Yugyeom too. It was cute. “Yugyeom had no idea either on the courting thing. He tried buying me things I said I liked or would look at. He tried scent marking my entire room and,” Bam stops in mid laughter as he recalls, “He even left a dead animal outside my door one night as a way to show he could provide for me. All the while I had no clue that’s what he was doing cause hello, I’m a reptile and he’s a wolf. I didn’t know his wolfish ways and we were both confusing the other. I have to say that would be my fault since I flirted with everyone at the start so when I actually flirted for real with Yugyeom, he thought I was just playing around. Really now that I think back on it, we were two idiots in love.” Danny’s smile soon falls into a pout as he realizes he still has no idea on how to court Youngjae. Would Jackson know maybe? Bam reaches over the table to place his hand over Danny’s, “The courting wasn’t a complete failure. It actually took until Yugyeom went off the books and did what came from his heart, something that was him, that won me over.” Danny perks up at that, “What did he do?” Bam’s heartwarming smile comes forth, “He danced.”

Many years ago…

It was a very similar situation as he had been in the middle of sleep when his door was flung open. It startles him, jerking awake to find Yugyeom standing by the door. “Dude, it’s four in the morning!” But Yugyeom wasn’t listening as he pulls Bam out of bed, “Put on some clothes. I have to show you something.” Bam could hear Yugyeom’s voice shaking with nerves. Hell, he could feel Yugyeom’s hand shaking against his arm. Looking up, he finds Yugyeom is blushing and going all shy as he can’t meet his gaze. Just what did he have to show him? “Ok…” Bam lets out as he grabs some clothes and heads into the bathroom. He’s curious to know what Yugyeom wanted to show him and it’s not like he was going to deny time spent with him. Yugyeom was his best friend. They laughed and pranked together. They could spend hours just talking into the next morning. They knew practically everything about the other. They’ve even snuggled and flirted though Yugyeom doesn’t know how serious Bam is with his flirting. He’s head over heels in love with Yugyeom but it just hasn’t clicked that, ‘hey, I’m in love with you! ‘To Yugyeom. Or maybe it has and Yugyeom doesn’t know how to let him down gently. Bam fears of losing Yugyeom so he hasn’t pushed any further but he can’t help his heart from aching and his soul from yearning. “Good?” Yugyeom asks as Bam was taking a while in the bathroom. Shit, there he was overthinking again. “Coming.” Bam hurries up and exits the bathroom to find Yugyeom right behind the door. “Let’s go,” Yugyeom says softly as he takes Bam’s hand. This was normal too and Bam loved holding hands with Yugyeom. Leaving the tiny home, it was chilly as they walked in the night air and Bam snuggled in close to Yugyeom’s side for warmth. Yugyeom wrapped an arm around him and even unzipped his jacket just so Bam could have extra warmth. It was sweet and so like Yugyeom that it made him feel warm as Bam takes in the dance studio. “Oh? Are you finally gonna show me that dance you’ve been working hard on?” Lately, Yugyeom has been going back and forth to the dance studio. Usually, the two go together as they both liked to dance and play around with some new moves but Yugyeom had been going by himself too and demanded Bam stay away cause it was a secret. It had made Bam jealous at first but then he realized Yugyeom was working hard to perfect it so he could show off his skills so Bam respected him and waited for the right moment. Apparently, that was right now as Yugyeom unlocks the studio and lets them inside. Bam follows behind him and they enter the dancing area. Yugyeom sheds off his jacket and starts getting things situated. Before he can start his dance though, several more people appear. Youngjae, Jinyoung and Jaebum who all looked like they ran here with worried expressions. The moment they take in the two of them, they relax. “You two scared the crap out of us!” Jaebum exclaims with Jinyoung ready to scold right behind him, “You can’t just take off in the middle of the night!” Youngjae smiles in relief, “We thought you two were running away.” Bam snorts at the pack’s antics and Yugyeom whines, “Hyung! How am I supposed to do this in front of an entire audience?!” Yugyeom was really nervous now but he was determined. Before the pack could utter another word, Yugyeom pushes a button on his phone and sets it down and gets into position. The moment the music starts, Yugyeom’s expression changes, his eyes connecting directly with Bam’s. Bam’s breath hitches as the music starts hard yet slow and Yugyeom moves. Not once did Yugyeom’s gaze waver as he got closer with each beat. Each movement was swift and smooth, his body displaying his emotions that he’s been keeping hidden inside and all just for Bam. The beat picks up and Yugyeom moves faster, he’s right there in front of Bam and he can feel Bam is watching his every move. By the time the song ends, Yugyeom’s heart is beating so fast and not because of all the movement but because he’s nervous of how Bam will answer. All his courting had failed and this was something he felt strongly within him to do so he took to the studio to produce from his heart and soul. Now, he had to wait for Bam’s answer that would either crush him or prove that Bam is the one. The three that stood off to the side were all amazed cause holy shit, Yugyeom had moves! They were about to clap and holler in excitement when Bam suddenly moves past Yugyeom without saying a word. Yugyeom’s expression starts to fall, his eyes closing as he tries to hold back the tears when he hears the song playing again from behind. Turning sharply, Yugyeom finds Bam is already locking his gaze with him. His gaze is just as determined and full of love and devotion as he starts to move to the music. The pack are more amazed as Bam’s moves compliment Yugyeom’s so well. Yugyeom can’t hold back and begins dancing along with him and the pack feel like they’re watching a very intimate scene as the two get closer and closer. They dance beside and around one another until toward the end they’re moving together with Bam in front and Yugyeom right behind him, bodies touching and the two smiling. They have that connection, a special bond and both are on cloud nine as the other can hear them through the music and dance. Their feelings finally heard loud and clear. When the music stops, Bam goes to turn around to tell Yugyeom how much he loved it when Yugyeom surges forward, cupping his face and kissing him breathlessly. Bam makes a noise before he finds himself getting lost in Yugyeom. They eventually pull back for air, Yugyeom holding that grin and fond expression in his eyes, “My mate.” Youngjae claps loudly as Jaebum whistles. Jinyoung even laughs in happiness for them. And Bam, Bam is finally gonna claim his man. “Fuck, you fine ass man you-” Bam cuts himself off as he yanks Yugyeom down to meet his lips again in a kiss. Things start to get heated fast, Bam pulling Yugyeom down on top of him in the middle of the dance floor. “Uh, guys…” Youngjae tries as Jaebum shakes his head fondly and sighs. It was clear those two weren't stopping as they’re sucking face and grinding literally on the dance floor. “Oh for crying out loud, you could at least wait till we leave!” Jinyoung shouts as he covers Youngjae’s eyes and starts to lead him to the door. Jaebum chuckles as he follows behind. “Don’t forget to lock up when you’re done and be safe!” Jaebum shouts before closing the door behind him, leaving the two to a very steamy and hot mating claim…

“We didn’t have any lube so Yugyeom ended up using strawberry jam that someone left in the fridge cause we were not stopping over some lube,” Bam smirks as the reason why the two use strawberry scented lube is now revealed. “Wow,” Danny says as Bam is brought back from the moment. “The point is, don’t listen to the rules and shit. Follow your heart and soul and do it your way. This is between Youngjae and you. Do what you feel is right and Youngjae will answer.” A noise makes them look to the doorway where Yugyeom stands all sleepily, “Come back to bed!” Yugyeom pouts and Bam gets up, keeping Yugyeom from falling over as he’s still half asleep. “You’re supposed to be hugging the pillow.” Yugyeom wraps his arms around Bam and buries his face into his neck, “It’s not you. Can’t sleep unless it’s you.” Bam smiles before he’s suddenly being lifted up and yelps. Yugyeom makes Bam koala hug him and Bam laughs, “I got it. Let’s go back to bed.” But Yugyeom doesn’t move and Bam sees that Yugyeom fell asleep. “You big dork! You can’t fall asleep like this!” Danny laughs as he gets up to help as Bam is stuck in a koala hug as Yugyeom won’t let go. “Just shift,” Danny says and Bam snorts, “How could I forget?” He shifts and gets free before turning back to normal. “Ugh, now I have to carry this guy back.” Danny shakes his head, “I’ll help.” The two go to do just that when they hear loud stomping coming from the stairs. Peeking out the doorway, they find a very pissed off Jinyoung who looks ready to murder. “I’m going to kill him,” his voice is full of venom as he makes his way to the entrance before leaving the dorm. Bam and Danny share a look, “What do you think happened?” Danny asks and Bam doesn’t hesitate, “Jackson.” 

A few hours earlier…

Jinyoung had been reading. Just minding his own business and keeping himself busy cause let’s face it. He misses Jackson like crazy. The moment Jackson left his side, he missed him and his thoughts were full of him. He knew the mission would take a few days cause of the travel and then how long it would take to finish tracking and complete the mission but still, he was worried. He wanted to call Jackson every second to make sure he was okay though he can feel through the bond that he’s just fine. At one point, he ended up cleaning out their room of things they might’ve grown out of or didn’t need and Jinyoung found something in the back of the closet. It had made him smile cause of course it would be in the back of the closet as it was so Jackson. But it was the box. Those two rings inside and Jinyoung knows he should’ve instantly put it back where he found it but he couldn’t help himself and took a closer look. The rings were perfect. Made of material that would withstand but not too heavy. He could tell that Jackson had to of asked Youngjae to make him some rings or maybe Jhope did. Those two were always inventing new things. Either way, he knows how thoughtfully crafted they were and on the inside was carved, ‘I love you three thousand’. He wanted to wear it now but Jackson had yet to purpose much less the fact that he isn’t supposed to know about the rings at all. He did end up putting them back like it was never touched. So here he was now, just reading over his favorite book again when he gets a call. He sees its from Jackson and he starts to get giddy. He can’t feel anything wrong through the bond so obviously this was Jackson just calling that he’s done with the mission and is heading home, right? He picks up the phone and puts it to his ear but before he can get out a word he hears something that makes his stomach drop, “Look at you, “ a woman purrs, “I’m going to enjoy taking my time with you,” she says it seductively and Jackson’s voice is heard next, “Come and get it,” he replies back cockily but also drunkenly. Jinyoung is so shocked that he doesn’t notice the phone call dropped as he kept replaying what he heard over and over in his head. Surely he was overthinking cause there’s no way this was happening. But Jackson had definitely sounded drunk and that woman was purring so close to his ear. But that would make it seem like...like...Jackson and her were...Oh hell no! Jinyoung growls as anger and jealousy came forth. He dialed Jackson’s number again just for it to go straight to voicemail that hadn’t been set up. It just had his blood boiling more. And the more he thought about it, the more it seemed true. How else would it have been? Ok, calm down. He needs to calm down. Taking his phone, he goes to call Jaehyun and finds Wonho answers it, “Hey Jinyoung!” Jinyoung tries to keep his heart rate level and his nerves together, “Hey Wonho...are you guys at a bar?” Jinyoung could hear clinking of glasses and background noise. “Yeah, we finished the mission a bit ago and wanted to celebrate. Are you looking for Jackson?” Jinyoung’s blood was running cold. So Jackson was at a bar which would clarify that he was drunk. “He is there with you guys still?” Wonho doesn’t hesitate, “Nah, he left about thirty minutes ago, why? Is everything ok?” You could hear Wonho started to get worried, “No, everything is fine. His phone had gotten cut off but-oh look, he’s calling me back, I’ll talk to you later. You guys have fun.” Jinyoung hangs up the phone before throwing it to the side of his bed. He just lied, for Jackson wasn’t calling back. No, Jackson was in fact too busy with some woman he met at the bar apparently. But maybe if his anger and jealousy hadn’t been so overwhelming on top of his mind reeling, maybe he would’ve noticed the slight spark through the bond that something was wrong.

It’s been hours now. It’s about to be sunrise and he hasn’t gotten another call from Jackson and he can feel through his bond that everything is just fine. So why hasn’t Jackson contacted him again? Why can’t get he a hold of him? He doesn’t want to believe that Jackson cheated on him. That he got drunk and slept with some woman. Was he still fucking her? Asleep at her place or some hotel maybe? Surely, Jackson can feel through their bond how upset he is. All the anger and jealousy. All the pain that’s coming forth now with each minute that’s passing and his heart is about to break. He’s not holding back his emotions through the bond so why isn’t Jackson answering back? Why does it feel like he doesn’t care? Doesn’t he love him three thousand? Tears fall onto his hands but Jinyoung is quick to wipe them away. No, he wasn’t going to cry. He lets it fuel his anger and rage before Jinyoung abruptly stands up and throws on some clothes. Oh no, he’ll find Jackson himself and make him pay! 

Which was the original plan until he ran into Suga. Suga could sense the murderous rage and took the keys from Jinyoung before he could get into the vehicle. “Suga-” Jinyoung warns but as soon as he looks to him, he knows Suga isn’t going to budge. “Come, driving while being this mad will only cause accidents.” And now, here he was, looking up at the sun rising high into the sky from his spot on the rooftop. “No wonder you and Mark like to come up here to clear your heads.” Suga snorts from his spot propped up against the building. “Did you think it was just a feline thing?” Jinyoung nods, “I mean, I’m not going to lie. Jaebum would do a weird habit when he needed to clear his head or think better and he’d go into an enclosed room with the lights off and just sit. This way is far less creepy and relaxing in my opinion.” Suga twirls the car keys around in his hand, “Care to tell me what had you ready to take down the whole highway?” Jinyoung sighs, feeling the tears trying to come back to the surface. “It’s Jackson…” Suga hums, “Well I figured as much. Did he do something idiotic again?” Jackson can be a huge professional but sometimes he gets over excited that could lead to bad things when you need to be quiet. Or, he could be overwhelmed with emotions for his loved ones that he acts without thinking first and cause a huge fight to break out or something. “He cheated on me.” The keys fling out of Suga’s hands and over the side of the building as Suga’s eyes bulge. “Excuse me?!” Suga must’ve not heard that right cause Jackson? Cheating on Jinyoung?! “The phone call...and he was drunk and I could hear the woman and…” Jinyoung can’t finish as his heart is breaking. He can just see Jackson fooling around with this mysterious woman. Jackson used to be straight. He used to flirt and be a national playboy but yet Jinyoung still hoped his love for him would’ve been enough. The sob that comes forth startles Suga more as he’s not prepared for this. “Oh no, no no, you are not falling apart on me!” Suga is not used to Jinyoung being the one falling apart and he’s not good with emotions. He pulls out his phone and dials Mark’s phone. It answers on the second ring as Suga is in mid panic, “Come up to our hiding spot right now! You know I can’t handle tears and Jinyoung is letting them out like a dam has burst!” 

Several minutes later and a still panicked Suga, Mark and Jaebum appear. “Jinyoungie,” they call out as Jaebum pulls Jinyoung up and into his arms as Mark hugs from his other side. “What is it?” Jaebum asks, not understanding why Jinyoung is this upset. But Jinyoung shakes his head and just cries harder into Jaebum’s shoulder. Mark looks to Suga but Suga has a feeling Jinyoung doesn’t want anyone to know. Suga isn’t sure if it’s true or not and he doesn’t want to start something that could be a misunderstanding. Hell, he’s still in shock too for this would be so unlike Jackson. He shakes his head and Mark understands that Suga isn’t going to tell and that it wasn’t his place. “Let’s get you back to the dorm, the pack is worried and Sheena has been looking for you,” Mark says softly. Jinyoung lets Jaebum and Mark help him down from the rooftop and back to the dorm.

It’s been a few days now and Jinyoung won’t tell anyone what’s wrong though you can clearly tell something is wrong. Sheena remains glued to Jinyoung’s side, trying everything to cheer him up and it’ll work for a little while. You can tell he’s trying to hide it but his smile doesn’t reach his eyes and just at lunch, he burnt the entire meal and threw all of it across the kitchen as he broke down again. Mark took over in cooking and Jaebum had took Jinyoung away to calm down. The pack have been on their best behavior too. Made sure everything was spotless and didn’t even hold daily pranks. They made him coffee and bought his favorite snacks. They even did all the laundry! Jinyoung felt his broken heart swell with emotion that would clash with the pain and sadness. He had such a wonderful and loving pack that he appreciates so much. “Guys, it’s ok.” It’s not ok. They know it’s not ok but Jinyoung wants to pretend it’s ok. “Jackson should be home soon,” Youngjae says, trying to lift Jinyoung’s spirits but the mention of his name shattered all of it. Youngjae feels bad instantly as he can see the moment it shows on Jinyoung’s face. This had to do with Jackson. “I...I’m sorry,” Youngjae gets out and Jinyoung pulls Youngjae in for a hug, “It’s fine.” Jaebum growls, “It’s not fine and you know it.” Jaebum doesn’t like seeing his best friend like this and knowing it has to do with Jackson fuels fire in him. Just what did Jackson do to cause this?! Mark is quick to massage Jaebum’s shoulders, “Let’s not overthink this, Bummie,” Mark says softly. He can feel Jaebum slowly relaxing. “I’ll try and call him again,” He whispers into Jaebum’s ear before heading toward the stairs, “Lilly, Kyo, keep an eye on your father. Give him kisses if his anger gets the best of him.” Lilly and Kyo salute, “Yes Mom!” Mark heads up the stairs and tries to call Jackson again but it goes straight to the voicemail not being set up. He doesn’t understand cause Jackson rarely ever turns his phone off. Did it break? It’s been a few days and the mission is over so Jackson should be back soon. He doesn’t know what’s wrong between the two. Did Jackson call Jinyoung before hand and they had a fight? He wished Jinyoung would say something so maybe they could help but it seems they’d have to wait until Jackson got back. 

Parking his car, Jackson lets out a low growl. His body still aches and there’s this dull thumping in the back of his head. He’s also been irritable since halfway through the drive. For some reason he just has pent up anger and emotions he can’t explain. Surely, it’ll go away after seeing Jinyoung though and being around the pack. Maybe he can convince them to take a pack nap with him. He loved to cuddle. Checking the bond, he finds Jinyoung is fine which makes him smile. And though Jinyoung may not voice it, he knows Jinyoung missed him and he can’t wait to give him kisses and hugs. He heads inside and people greet him and at first Jackson acknowledges them but the more people he runs into, the more he feels the anger rising. Which is so not Jackson and so he dodges any more that he might run into and tries to make it quickly back to the dorm. Home, Sweet, Home, Jackson thinks as he gets the door open and steps inside. But it’s not. He’s hit with the pack’s auras and scents and what used to make him warm and happy, put him on edge. What is wrong with him? “Jackson,” Jackson lifts his head to take in Jinyoung who glares at him with his arms crossed. “Where were you?” Why is Jinyoung coming at him so angry? God, it was fueling his own anger. “You know where I was. I was out on the mission,” he snaps back. No, he didn’t mean to snap. Gah, can’t he get his head to stop pounding. He grips his head and Jinyoung laughs in anger, “Oh, it seems you did so much more than the mission. Still hungover?” Jinyoung’s voice is dripping with venom and his anger rising. Hungover? He didn’t drink though. And he would’ve had to drink a lot to be hung over days later. It has to be cause he hasn’t eaten properly or something. Why else would he have this headache? “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Besides, he didn’t talk to Jinyoung and tell him he had gone to the bar so how did Jinyoung know? Maybe since he lost his phone, Jinyoung called Monsta X. Suddenly Jinyoung was in his face, “You don’t know what I’m talking about?! Jackson, I heard it loud and clear when you called me! I heard the woman and you!” Jinyoung is yelling at this point and gathering attention from the others. Jinyoung’s yelling caused his ears to ring and his head to throb harder. His anger was about to boil over and he fought hard to control it. When Jackson doesn’t say anything, Jinyoung bares fangs, “You’re not going to say anything? Do you really not care? I’ve been letting you feel everything through the bond and yet you’re standing before me acting nonchalant and all fine like you don’t give a shit that you-” Jackson can’t control it, he can feel himself slipping, “SHUT UP!” he roars back. Jinyoung is shocked into silence as Jackson has never raised his voice to him like this before. Jackson is seething, eyes flashing. Everything in him screams at him to attack and it scares Jackson. This isn’t him. Something is wrong. He needed to get away. He tries to leave but Jinyoung goes to touch him and Jackson shoves him hard. Jinyoung’s back hits the wall, the air getting knocked out of him but Jackson doesn’t stop. He can’t. He’s losing control. This is bad. No, he didn’t want to hurt Jinyoung. No. No, No...Jackson stalks past, the pack all in shock at what had just happened before they hear a door slam. The instant the door slammed shut, the cry that comes forth out of Jinyoung hurts them all…

Calm down! For fuck’s sake, calm down! Jackson throws things, anything he can get his hands on, he throws it, tears it, rips it to shreds. He still can’t calm down. The urge to attack and hurt are so strong. “What is wrong with me?!” He shouts it, heading into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. He hates his reflection, seeing his eyes have shifted and the darkness is coming forth. “NO!” He yelled, punching the mirror hard that it shatters into tiny pieces and cuts open his knuckles. Breathing heavily, he watches the blood spill into the sink as he fights to bring in control. This was like long ago. Back when he couldn’t control his other side. Back when the mad beast inside him ran loose and killed, killed, killed. He shouldn’t be having this problem anymore. Mark has kept him anchored for so long now. Then why? His thoughts go to Jinyoung. God, he hurt Jinyoung. His expression, how he shoved him. He hurt his baby, his mate. The whole thing runs through his mind, even the conversation until he gets to the point where Jinyoung said a woman and that he was drunk...pain comes forth from his head as images start to reveal themselves. It hits so fast and it’s like he’s reliving the moment until it runs its course. Jackson’s eyes go wide as he remembers. The hunters, the Lim woman and felines...shit, shit SHIT! The device. His eyes go to his arm. There are no signs that the device is even inside him but it has to be and he fucking came back home! He lead the hunters to the dorms. To the pack! He has to leave. He can’t stay. It’s not just the hunters either. It’s him. The device is making him lose control, making him want to hurt his loved ones and he’s not going to let it happen. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do when he leaves but he has to. Before it’s too late. Pain erupts from his arm and Jackson goes down. He can feel the strong urge growing stronger, can feel those dark thoughts ringing through his head. ‘Kill. Blood. Hunt, Kill, Kill, Kill!’ No! He fights with himself. He needs to leave now! His fangs and claws are out. He’s already partially shifting as he manages to get out of the bathroom. His mind is trying to fog and he can feel himself slipping further. No, please. Just a little bit further. He can’t black out, he can’t. Not till he’s away from them. The pain in his arm attacks his nerves and Jackson cries out, door on the handle of the bedroom. Things are blurring and he’s going in and out of consciousness. He’s so stupid! So goddamn stupid! It takes a second but he pushes forth, getting the door open and out into the hallway. And just when he thinks he can make it without harming anyone, he comes face to face with...Mark. 

And for the first time since losing control, he finds himself really wanting to hurt him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you guys know why Bam and Yugyeom love to use strawberry scented lube. With that heartwarming scene over and back to Jackson, things are not looking good at all. Not good at all...


	10. Chapter 10

The darkness reacts to Mark’s light and where Jackson would normally find himself calming, it’s doing the exact opposite. That urge to hurt, to hunt, to kill is too strong. No matter how hard he’s fighting against it, he’s unable to stop it...and he blacks out. “Jiaer?” Mark asked in worry as he tries to come close. Jackson doesn’t look good at all and Mark can sense him losing control from the unstable aura around him despite the bond saying everything is fine. Jackson would never hurt him though so he takes another step and another until he’s about to touch him. It’s in that moment Jackson’s eyes shift into those of a killer; of his mad beast. Eyes connect with Mark’s and before Mark can react, Jackson launches himself at him. Mark is slammed up against the wall as claws dug into his neck, choking him. Mark gasps for air, feeling Jackson squeezing tighter. Mark’s own claws dig in as he struggles for Jackson to let go. He tries reaching him through their bond but he can’t for something is interfering. But it seems Jackson can still feed off of him for Mark can feel him taking his energy and his darkness is growing more erratic. At this rate, he’ll shift into his demon wolf. Mark scrambles into one of Jackson’s inner pockets, hand wrapping around a knife before he doesn’t hesitate to stab it into Jackson’s arm. Jackson lets go, dropping Mark to the ground as he gasps in air. A loud roar is heard, shaking the house as Jaebum can feel Mark is in trouble. Mark feels claws tear into his leg as he’s dragged back but then Jaebum suddenly appears and takes Jackson to the ground. He’s dizzy from lack of air while Jaebum tries to keep Jackson down but Jackson is trying to go for a kill. “He’s trying to shift,” Mark gets out, trying to refocus. Mark can’t stop Jackson from pulling from his energy. “Go! He can’t shift if you aren’t nearby.” Mark shakes his head, he can’t leave. His brother needs him and leaving would make the pack vulnerable. “Now!” Jaebum orders. Jackson is completely animalistic right now, claws tearing into Jaebum’s shoulder before getting free. Jackson’s darkness shoots out, Jaebum cursing as he teleports back to Mark. Cracks and ripples form in the walls, Jaebum using his body to protect Mark as he takes most of the damage. “Jaebum!” Mark cries out as he sees Jaebum’s face contort in pain as well as feel it through the bond. Jaebum still manages to focus on Mark, “Don’t be too mad at me.” Mad? “Jaebum don’t you dare-” But Jaebum teleports them away. They appear in the library of Jade’s palace and before Mark can do anything more, he’s thrown onto one of the couches before Jaebum teleports back off. 

“Take them and go!” Jinyoung orders Youngjae and Danny. He’s already handing Sheena over. “No! Mom! I don’t want to go!” Sheena cries. “Baby, please. It’s not safe.” Sheena cries harder, “But Dad!” Jinyoung has to keep it together. He kisses her forehead, running a hand through her hair before Youngjae takes off with her. The twins already out the door with Danny. They can hear Jackson coming, Bam and Yugyeom taking off to the living room. Jinyoung clenches his hands as they start to shake. He didn’t understand what was going on and it scared him. Even now, his bond with Jackson tells him everything is fine and it’s not. Something was wrong, so very wrong...and Jinyoung fears it’s only going to get worse. Loud noises with growling and snarling is heard, snapping Jinyoung back into motion as he rushes to the living room.

Bam and Yugyeom try to tag team Jackson but he’s still riding off of some of Mark’s energy as he’s in mid shift of his demon wolf. The living room is destroyed, and Yugyeom and Bam have barely gotten out of the way of huge blows. “We need to knock him out,” Yugyeom says. “With what? We haven’t had a knockout serum in a while now and we all know how it went when I used my venom on Jaebum,” Bam replies back before jumping in to help Yugyeom. Bam leans back fast as Jackson tries to land a blow and Bam touches his hand to the ground before twisting his body and sending Jackson flying. Jackson skids back, growling in anger before launching himself at them again. “Well we need to knock him out someway!” Yugyeom says back as he dodges Jackson’s claws and Bam ducks before Jackson can tear into him next. “Then we do it the old fashion way!” Bam jumps and kicks Jackson straight in the face before Yugyeom uses his leg to trip Jackson. Yugyeom uses that momentum to slam Jackson down harder. Bam is next to straddle Jackson and punch him before he’s thrown off. Yugyeom catches him and the two split apart as Jackson comes at them. “Can you imagine how much harder this would be if Jackson was being controlled and not feral?” Bam asks and Yugyeom frowns, “Why are you even thinking about that?! It’s already hard enough with him feral! We’re just lucky he’s not in he’s demon form!” Jackson’s demon form was toning down as Mark was no longer nearby. It was just Jackson’s normal wolf now that he fully shifts into. Which they shouldn’t let their guard down around either by the way. Bam is grabbed, eyes going wide as Jackson bites into his arm. Bam screams as he feels the bones breaking and he’s being taken down to the ground. “Bam!” Yugyeom snaps, ripping Jackson from Bam. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!” Bam groans in pain as he grips his arm. Jaebum suddenly teleports back in as Jinyoung comes back into the room. “JACKSON!” Jinyoung yells. Yugyeom yelps in pain as Jackson clamps down on Yugyeom’s side. Jackson lets go, head lifting to look up at Jinyoung. It’s like he makes a connection of recognition that stills Jinyoung. Jaebum is about to attack when Jackson takes them by surprise and runs toward the kitchen. What? They’re shocked for a moment before they hear glass shattering and Jinyoung takes off. He enters the kitchen, taking in the window of shattered glass stained with blood as Jackson jumped through it. But this was such a high floor...Jinyoung’s heart is about to stop as he rushes to the window and looks below just to find Youngjae catching him in mid air. It happened so fast that Youngjae only had time to go up in the air before Jackson made an impact so it caused both of them to hit the ground hard, Youngjae taking a lot of the damage. “Youngjae!” Jinyoung can hear Danny calls out from somewhere below, but his eyes were on Jackson. He watches Jackson shake it off, before seeing Youngjae isn’t moving and is knocked out. Jackson’s head snaps up as Danny comes rushing forth and Jackson takes off toward the forest. 

By the time Jaebum is able to teleport him to the forest, Jackson already has a head start and they don’t know where he’s going. He’s going in weird patterns that’s confusing them. Is he trying to head to Jade’s palace? Is he fighting against losing control? He’s also hurt as Jinyoung can see the blood splats in some places as well as smell it. Jaebum can’t just teleport to Jackson cause he hasn’t stopped moving yet and unless he knows where he's going, it’s futile. Jinyoung doesn’t want to waste more time and tries to follow in his fox form, leaving Jaebum behind. Not even stopping when Jaebum calls out after him. No matter what’s going on, he can’t just leave Jackson like this. He saw that look in his eyes when their gazes connected. Jackson didn’t want to hurt them. It was also clear when Jackson was able to come to his senses a bit and tried to jump out of the window to get away so he wouldn’t hurt them anymore. But why wouldn’t he stop now? Was he about to lose control all over again? Somehow, only having a brief moment of control back so he’s trying to get as far away as possible...shit, that would mean...Jinyoung darts off to the right as he knows where Jackson is going now. It was too late to try and find Jaebum, he’d have to hope he could make it to Jackson first. Please, please, please, Jinyoung begs as he pushes himself so hard. He has to make it. He just has to. Running out of the bushes, Jinyoung finds the giant tree on the cliff as well as Jackson who was heading straight for it. Jinyoung shifts, heart beating fast, “Jiaer!” Jackson comes to a stop right before the cliff. He doesn’t look back and Jinyoung doesn’t move, afraid Jackson might jump and head off into the Underworld. 

Jackson had finally gotten back control but it was too late by then. The damage he’s already done is shown clearly as he comes back to. Taking in Jinyoung looking at him with such a wounded expression. Seeing Yugyeom and Bam hurt by his own hand. He can’t remember if he hurt anyone else but surely from how Jaebum is wounded as well, that he must’ve hurt Mark too. He hurt his pack and not even Mark could stop him. He couldn’t stay, not with the device in him. He could already feel his body thrumming with the need to kill again so before he can do any more harm, he does something stupid. Which is jumping out of the window. Honestly, he didn’t even think that death would happen if he did that, he just knew he needed to get away by all means necessary. Maybe death would be the better option. But then he sees Youngjae suddenly rushing forth and flying up into the air to grab him before they hit the ground. He could feel pain and just knew Youngjae had to be feeling worse since he took more of the impact. Shaking it off, he finds Youngjae is knocked out, blood starting to pool out from a head wound. Now he hurt Youngjae too. Whining, he attempts to check over him but then hears Danny so he takes off instead. He had limited time and one destination in mind. A place he never thought he’d be rushing off to but it's the most fitting for something like him. He goes in weird patterns, trying to buy more time as he knows some of the others will be trying to come after him. He just needs enough time to make it and then his pack will be safe from him. But then Jinyoung starts to get closer. He must’ve figured it out and took a different path to meet up with him. He can feel his heart breaking as he pushes forward. If he could just jump before Jinyoung… “Jiaer!” Jackson finds himself stopping instinctively. Looking down, the Underworld was ready to greet him but his mate was standing behind him. Jackson can’t feel anything through the bond other than that everything is fine. And it’s not fine. Jinyoung must be hurting so badly. Crying out for him. Begging for him to let him know what’s going on. But Jackson can’t go to him. He can’t comfort him or explain cause he doesn’t have much time. He feels the need growing underneath his skin all over again. The strong pull in the back of his head that’ll soon cloud his mind and vision before he would black out once more. He manages to shift back though, coming to stand on the edge of the cliff. “Jiaer…” Jinyoung calls again and he sounds like he’s about to break. When Jinyoung attempts to take a step closer to him, Jackson stops him. “Don’t.” Jackson’s vision is starting to blur, claws digging into the palm of his hand to try and last a bit longer. He’s wounded and bleeding but he can’t feel it over his heart clenched in pain. He wants to look but he’s a coward. How did Jaebum manage to do it back then? For all he wants to do is go back to Jinyoung’s side. “You’re just gonna leave?” Jinyoung asks, his emotions getting the best of him. “What about the pack? Our daughter? Me?” Jinyoung just wants Jackson to tell him what’s going on. To give him a sign, anything that’ll let him know what to do. That everything will be fine. But Jackson doesn’t say anything and each breath hurt. “Come back with me,” Jinyoung pleads as he’ll do anything at this point. Anything for Jackson to come back home with him. They can talk later as they both figure it out. It’s then that Jackson turns around and Jinyoung’s breath hitches as they lock eyes. Cause in Jackson’s eyes, it tells him that he won’t be there, that he’s not going back with him and tears start to fall from Jinyoung’s own. Jackson was out of time so with the last bit of control he had, “I love you three thousand,” Jackson says, that dazzling grin shining before he takes a step back off of the cliff. He can hear Jinyoung’s cry, his own heart breaking as he closes his eyes to stop the flow of tears. With the last thought of Jinyoung, his mind clouds over and he blacks outs while the darkness swallows him whole.

Jaebum hears Jinyoung’s cry and finds himself teleporting to him as Jinyoung collapses to his knees and sobs into the ground. It took only two seconds to realize what had taken place. Jaebum has to take another second to gather himself before he goes to Jinyoung and places a hand on his back and kneels down with him. Jinyoung’s tiny pleas for Jackson to come back filling the air...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson left to protect the pack. Will he figure out how to get the device out? What about the hunters? Will Jackson only be completely feral now or will it go back and forth? This device is very interesting and the pack still have no idea about it. 
> 
> P.S. Mark is very much mad.


	11. Chapter 11

Mark is very much angry. Being manhandled onto the couch and then Jaebum taking off the next had Mark furious. He should be there with him and helping the pack and not here in this library. He could be stopping his brother and figuring out what was actually going on right now but instead thousands of books looked back at him. He felt helpless far away from them but he knows why Jaebum did it. Mark had come to the same conclusion but he didn’t like it. Being there would’ve made things much worse and it pained him in knowing that. The door to the library is soon thrown open, Shannon’s eyes taking in Mark. “I thought I smelt a feline-” her playful smirk falters as she notices Mark is hurt and is full of many emotions. 

“Mark if you don’t stop bouncing your leg right now, I’m going to hug you!” Shannon threatens as Jade is already in the process of healing him. “He can’t help it, he’s a worried mess right now,” Jade replies for him as Mark is lost in his head. The anger has died down a bit and now the anxiety and worry are eating away at him. Is his pack going to be ok? Did they stop Jackson? So many thoughts ran through his mind. Plus, he can only go off of Jaebum’s bond and he’s in pain and upset over all of this. And Jackson’s...why is Jackson’s completely fine like nothing is happening? It doesn’t make any sense and it’s not helping the situation at all. If only they were wearing Youngjae’s earpieces then he could at least communicate with them. Mark’s leg just manages to bounce even more. “I warned you!” Shannon states before Mark finds himself being hugged from the side. Shannon gently pats the side of his face, “You have to talk eventually and I’m going to find out what’s going on so you might as well tell us.” Mark’s frown only deepens, hands clenching his pants. “That’s the thing...I don’t know what’s going on.” Jade and Shannon share a look but before they could say anything, Jaebum suddenly teleports in. “For crying out loud! We need a warning!” Shannon shouts as she jumped in surprise, curling Mark closer to her out of protection. “Jaebum,” It’s the only word Jade can get out before Mark is up and in Jaebum’s face. “Lim Jaebeom!” Mark’s anger is rising fast, fangs bared. “Baby, I had no choice-” but he’s cut off as Mark kisses him. Jaebum gets lost in Mark’s kiss until he finds himself being shoved to sit down, Mark remaining close to him, “I’m so pissed off with you but I’m also relieved that you came back to me.” Above all, Mark was just glad that Jaebum didn’t get hurt worse. Jaebum pouts as Jade starts to heal him now, “I’ll be fine.” But Jade is stern and with one look from her, Jaebum lets her do her thing. “You took a huge blow when you protected me back there, Jaebum,” Mark’s voice is laced with both anger and worry. Jaebum reaches out bringing Mark to stand in front of him so he can check over Mark himself to make sure he’s ok, “I didn’t even feel it. I was too concerned about you.” Jaebum’s words and actions had an impact on Mark that Shannon can’t help but snort, “He’s trying so hard to remain angry with you.” Mark huffs, “I have good reason to be but it’s hard when I know why you did it...stop it,” Mark lightly smacks Jaebum’s hands as he tries to rest them on his waist. Jaebum’s pout grows as Mark is still mad at him. “But baby…” Jaebum doesn’t care that he’s whining. Shannon cackles and Jade tries to hide the smirk cause Jaebum is sulking hard. “Don’t baby me,” Mark gives him a look back. “Yien. My Mark. Markie. My beautiful omega and mate-” Mark puts a finger to Jaebum’s lips to stop him from being an adorable sap. Jaebum smiles against Mark’s finger cause he knows it’s working. Jade shakes her head fondly, “Alright, I’m about done. Now are you two going to explain what is going on here?” Jaebum’s smile soon fades and Mark finds his anger coming back, “Jaebum.” Jaebum can’t meet Mark’s gaze and it causes Mark’s heart to beat faster in worry. “Is it the pack? Are they ok?” Mark’s anxiety is rising along with dread. Jaebum grabs a hold of Mark’s hands, intertwining their fingers together. “The pack suffered some injuries but they’ll be fine as Jin is taking care of them in the medical bay.” Mark makes a pitiful noise at hearing the pack got hurt as well. “Yien…” It’s the way he says his name that Mark knows he’s not going to like this at all and Mark has a bad feeling. And when Jaebum goes to stand up to hold him, Mark already knows what he’s going to say. “It’s about Jackson-” Mark shakes his head, trying to get out of Jaebum’s hold, “No, don’t say it,” Mark interrupts as he can feel his emotions start to go haywire. Jaebum keeps Mark in his hold, hands coming up to cup Mark’s face. It forces Mark to look at him and Mark can see how much this has affected him as well. How much it’s going to hurt to tell him. Mark’s bottom lip trembles, claws clinging onto Jaebum before Jaebum finishes his sentence, “Jackson left. He went into the Underworld of his own accord...he told Jinyoung goodbye…” Shannon gasps in shock as Jade’s expression falls. The moment the words sink in, a noise of pain comes out of Mark as he breaks down. His brother left and he left without him. They had a promise and Jackson never breaks promises. And that promise was no matter what happens, wherever one goes, the other goes too. So why did Jackson go without him? Why wouldn’t Jackson tell him anything? It’s supposed to be Markson forever…

The three were honestly surprised yet shouldn’t be as Mark managed to pull himself together. But just barely. Why? Because he’s always thinking of others. He wants to check on the pack. To make sure they’re healing and to check on his kids. And Jinyoung, god, Mark knows if he’s in this much pain that Jinyoung is far worse off. He also knows what it’s like because he was there when Jaebum had left and then to be apart during those years the pack had their memories taken. With those thoughts, he holds himself together by a tiny thread, for Jinyoung and Sheena will need him the most. “I’m here, Mark,” Jaebum whispers into his ear as Mark wipes at his eyes with his sleeve. Mark lets Jaebum anchor him. “We need to go back,” Mark gets out after a while. Jaebum hums in agreement against Mark’s hair, hands rubbing soothing patterns against Mark’s back and sides. “I’m going too,” Jade states, “I need to see my son.” Shannon hugs Jade’s side, “I got things here. Take all the time you need,” she reassures her. Jaebum nods to Jade, keeping Mark close as he raises a hand to touch Jade’s arm. The next breath, Shannon watches the three teleport off.

“Do you need your pillow fluffed more?” Danny asks and Youngjae smiles up at him. “I don’t think it could be fluffed any further than the first times you’ve done it,” Jin says and Youngjae lets out a tiny laugh cause if he got any louder, his head would pound harder. He was healed first and all that’s left is a huge headache that would go away with some rest, but Youngjae can be just as stubborn as the rest of the pack. He doesn’t want to rest until he knows everyone else is ok but even with their injuries being healed, nothing was going to mend their heart over Jackson being gone. “Can we talk about how freaked out Danny was? Like I thought Yugyeom was bad but seeing Danny run around in a panic with you in his arms was something else,” Bam speaks from his spot on the bed next to Youngjae’s. It’s where Jin is currently at, healing Bam’s wound last cause Youngjae’s was the most serious and then Yugyeom’s. Yugyeom’s wouldn’t have been so bad if Yugyeom didn’t panic over Bam being hurt, thus tearing his wound open further. Danny blushes from his spot in the chair next to Youngjae’s bed. “I don’t know, Bam. I heard Yugyeom was still on edge when Taehyung and Jungkook arrived. He wouldn’t even let them near you at first.” Bam feels Yugyeom curl around him more, refusing to let go and being all protective cause his baby is hurt. His eyes show from over Bam’s shoulder, “Is he going to be ok?” Jin sighs fondly, “He has a broken arm that is being reset as we speak. He’s not going to die.” Bam winces as he feels the bones coming back together, making Yugyeom whine, “But he’s hurting.” Bam muffles the pained noise, “I’m trying not to focus on my arm right now. Keep talking about something else.” Danny lifts his hand, fingers lightly moving some stray hairs from Youngjae’s face, “Can I...hold your hand?” He’s blushing as he asks but he has a strong urge to be closer, to provide more comfort for Youngjae. Just seeing him falling from the sky and landing hard on the ground had his heart stopping. Not to mention all the blood...Youngjae takes him back from those images as his hand enters his own, “I’m ok. Head wounds tend to bleed a lot. I was just knocked out and it happened so fast that I didn’t feel much.” Youngjae’s little smile falls as he thinks to Jackson, “I just wished we could’ve stopped Jackson from leaving.” Jin feels for the pack. BTS hadn’t known what was going on until it was too late and hearing what went down to Jackson taking off to the Underworld...the pack had to be a wreck but were trying to hold it together. “Where is Mommy?” Kyo breaks the silence from his spot across the room next to Lilly. The two had been snuggled together as they watched the pack be healed and waiting on their parents to return. But Kyo is overwhelmed with everything that happened so fast and he hasn’t seen his Mother since he left to go upstairs to see Jackson. The pack all start to panic, eyes landing on Kyo cause they all know how Kyo gets worked up over his Mother. “I want Mommy,” the tears were starting, Lilly taking his hand to try and calm him. “Mommy’s coming. Daddy will bring him back soon.” Kyo just cries harder, “But I want...Mommy now!” Bam tries to move, causing his arm to jolt pain and Yugyeom to fall off the bed from the sudden jerk. Youngjae tries himself but his head throbs and Danny has to catch him. Jin is the only one who can get to him fast enough, “Wait, Kyo, you can’t teleport!” Kyo is grabbed by Jin and it stops him from teleporting but it doesn’t make it any better. “I want Mommy!” Kyo shouts, struggling against Jin. Lilly starts to get worked up herself cause she can her Kyo’s cries becoming ragged as his breathing becomes harsh. “He’s gonna have an attack!” Kyo gets free and takes off, having to catch himself on the doorway before pushing himself out the door and down the hallway. “Kyo!” The others shout. 

Jaebum had teleported to the dorm first so he could let Jade go to Jinyoung when Mark makes a noise. “Mark?” He can pick up through the bond of Mark about to freak out as well as see on his face that he senses something. It doesn’t take long for him to sense it too and their eyes connect. “He’s calling out for me. We need to go to the medical ward now!” Jaebum doesn’t waste anymore time, grabbing Mark and teleporting them. Kyo is moving so Jaebum teleports toward the entrance of the medical ward and Mark takes off the next second. He runs as fast as he can, heart beat thumping away as he can now hear Kyo’s cries for him. When he rounds the corner, Danny and Jin are there at the other end with Kyo running toward him. “Mommy!” Kyo cries out again as he takes notice of Mark. Mark is close but Kyo’s body begins to go weak and he heads toward the ground. Mark doesn’t hesitate to slide on his knees, catching Kyo before he could hit the ground. “I’m here baby, I’m here,” Mark breathes out. Kyo clings, breathing coming in gasps. Mark leans his head down against Kyo’s, “Listen to my heart and focus on the rhythm,” Mark gently instructs. Meanwhile, Jaebum takes the vial Jin hands him and pops the needle out before injecting it into Kyo’s thigh. Kyo lets his Mother’s aura and scent surround him while he listens to the steady beating of his heart. “That’s it, you’re doing great,” Mark keeps whispering sweetly into his ear as he helps Kyo calm down from his attack. Hearing Kyo’s gasping slowly going into little breaths of air before it grows into a steady rhythm like Mark’s heart beat. Jaebum places his hand over Mark’s, a sigh of relief coming forth as Kyo comes down from what could’ve been a huge attack. He nuzzles against Mark’s side, “So proud of you,” he tells Mark, praising him for getting their son through this. Lilly soon comes running from her spot as she senses Kyo’s breathing evening out. Jaebum and Mark both welcome her into their arms as Lilly clings to Kyo and cries in relief. “He’s going to be ok,” Jaebum tells her, wiping away her tears as Mark’s fingers run through her hair. 

Walking back into the dorm, Jinyoung takes in the mess. Debris everywhere, walls and stuff torn into and broken apart. It looked like a tornado went through here. By the time he got up the stairs, it just gets worse and their bedroom...there wasn’t anything left. At least until he sees a familiar cover. A sad smile appears as he picks his favorite book up from the pile of debris. Dusting off the cover, Jinyoung thinks back to all the times he’s spent with Jackson that involved this book. From Jackson just watching him to Jackson asking questions as he reads over his shoulder. Down to when Jinyoung lost the first book and Jackson found him another. This book was much more than just a story, it brought memories and emotions from his own love story that made it so special. But now...Jinyoung refuses to think to what went down just a while ago. He can’t. He won’t. It’s just some bad dream right? “Mommy, look.” Jinyoung’s eyes open, turning to find Sheena coming out of the closet. He hadn’t known Sheena had followed after him in the first place. And looking at her face, she was trying really hard to cheer him up. She hadn’t asked where Jackson was yet and Jinyoung doesn’t know how he was going to tell her. It made his heart ache painfully as he takes a step closer to see what she found. “What is it?” Sheena reveals a box and Jinyoung can feel his knees going weak. He kneels down, Sheena being careful as she shows him the rings. “Daddy was gonna ask you during your anniversie,” Sheena states as her eyes are locked on the rings. Jinyoung can see her expression start to falter, “But he told me it wasn’t the perfect moment yet! That it had to be big! That it should be done around the pack. And then Kyo got sick so he wanted to wait a little bit longer. He was gonna do it when he got back from the mission.” Tears were welling up in her eyes and her hands shook around the box. “I heard Daddy went to the Underworld. Daddy wouldn’t abandon us though...he promised…” Jinyoung places his hands over Sheena’s, the words catching in his throat. He could see the engraved words, ‘I love you three thousand’ staring up at him and the images of Jackson saying those words before falling off the cliff is right there in the forefront of his mind. “I...I don’t know why he left sweetie,” Jinyoung has to stop as he swallows down the tears. His daughter needs him and he can’t go breaking down like he did earlier. But oh, his heart was shattering all over again when Sheena looked at him. Seeing the raw pain that was like when they first found her. Of her blood family abandoning her. “Am I not good enough? What do I have to do to bring him back?” Sheena cries desperately, “I don’t want to lose my family!” Jinyoung is quick to pull the box from her hands as he pulls her into his embrace. Debris that had been lifted up from her unstable powers, fall back down onto the ground around them. “Oh baby, no, this isn’t your fault at all. You’re more than good enough, you’re perfect for us both. A miracle that came into our lives and he loves you so much.” Sheena clings to him, “Then why did he go?! Why would he leave us?!” Jinyoung holds her as she breaks down in his arms. He wonders the same thing. Why? What happened for everything to suddenly change like that? He just can’t believe Jackson would leave willingly...meaning he had to have been forced to leave. Because he was feral? Not even Mark was able to anchor him. But he showed no signs of going feral until he came back from the mission. His head was a mess, his heart full of pain as held back onto Sheena just as much as she clung onto him. They both wanted answers. They both just wanted Jackson back. “I’m sorry,” Jinyoung says cause he doesn’t know what else to say. He can’t bring Jackson back. He can’t provide the answers she needed to hear. Sheena nuzzles her face against his chest, “I’m sorry too.” She knows he’s hurting, knows he’s just as lost as she is. The two sitting in the middle of the aftermath as they try to wrap their heads around the fact that Jackson truly left them. And they don’t know if he’s ever coming back.

That’s where Jade finds her son with a passed out Sheena in his arms as he stares unfocused at the pair of rings. “I love you three thousand,” Jinyoung whispers back, saying the words he hadn’t been able to say back at the cliff. Tears falling and landing onto the rings below. He tries to rein it back in but Jade is there in front of him, cupping his face, “Son,” her voice was laced with sadness and the moment Jinyoung’s eyes connect with hers, he vocalizes his pain, “I couldn’t get him to come back, Mom. And I...I don’t think he ever will…” Jinyoung doesn’t know what to do and the pain, it hurts so bad. Even now, he’s pleading through the bond for Jackson to come back to him but silence is the only thing he hears...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is the pack going to cope? What is Jackson going to do? What is the pack going to do? BTS wants to hold a meeting and Got7 are going to have to face a very serious matter they don't want to think about. Until next time...


	12. Chapter 12

Jinyoung stands before Jackson’s car. It’s parked in the same spot it always is which is right next to his. Using the spare key, Jinyoung sits in the driver’s side and is instantly assaulted by Jackson’s scent. It makes his next breath shaky but he holds back the tears. He’s tired of crying and feeling lost. He wanted answers. He wants to know what went down after the mission. Wants to know why Jackson was losing control that forced him to leave. And if Jackson couldn’t regain control...his eyes land on the glove box, hand already reaching out to open it. One of Jackson’s guns laid inside that Jinyoung takes out carefully. Just holding the weight of his gun made it seem final. It brought back the meeting two months ago when all of this had just happened…

Namjoon and Jaebum held a stare down, the tension in the room thick. Nobody moved, eyes watching the two alphas stand their ground in front of the other in the meeting room. Things had escalated so fast to get to this point. BTS held an emergency meeting for Got7 to discuss what went down and what actions should be taken and neither liked the outcome. “Jaebum, I’m not your enemy here,” Namjoon states as he feels Jaebum’s rage barely being held under control. If Mark hadn’t of said his name, there might’ve been a fight going on right now but really, one could still break out. “He’s not some animal!” Jaebum hollers back. Namjoon remains calm. He understands why Jaebum is upset. His whole pack is upset over this but this has to be acknowledged. “He’s a member of your pack as well as someone dear to us. All of you are. But you and I both know this can’t go unnoticed. He was feral when he attacked. Not even Mark could anchor him and he took off into the Underworld. If Jackson doesn’t come back, he’ll be out there running freely and if he goes completely feral and can’t go back to normal, what do you think is going to happen?” The pack know exactly what’ll happen as it shows clearly on their faces but no one wants to believe it. Jackson is pack. A friend, a father, a mate, a brother. They took down monsters and evil, not family. Not a loved one. “Jaebum,” Mark calls out again and it makes Jaebum turn to look at him. He can see in Mark’s eyes how he’s blaming himself. Because of him, Jackson can go back and forth from the Underworld and this world freely and if Jackson truly loses himself, then he could harm so many innocent people. “He wouldn’t want it to be like this.” The second those words leave Mark’s mouth, Jinyoung slams his fists onto the table. Not because he was mad at Mark but because he knows Mark’s words rang true. Jackson never wanted to be the monster everyone deemed him to be. He was full of love and being goofy. He had a heart and soul and Jackson never wanted to go back to what he was in the past before Mark could save him. Memories of them back in the elevator, of Jackson being scared that Jinyoung couldn’t love that part of him, hit him hard. Seeing that raw pain in his eyes cause he holds those demons deep inside him even till this day and now, now those demons might grow till the point of no return. If they didn’t stop Jackson and he ended up killing innocent people, Jackson will never forgive himself. No matter what pain or sorrow they were all going through right now, they owed Jackson that. Jinyoung’s breathing was harsh, his emotions haywire as he tries to get a hold of himself. Mark reaches out, hand clamping onto his shoulder, “I promised him, Jinyoung…” Jinyoung can feel Mark’s hand trembling against him and knows Mark is just as bad off as he is. Their eyes connect and Jinyoung can feel himself falling apart all over again. Sucking in a breath, Jinyoung stands up abruptly. He doesn’t want the pack to see him break down like this. He doesn’t want to think about or talk about taking Jackson down. He can’t. So he leaves the room before he loses control himself. He finds out later that Jaebum ordered for more time, to give Jackson more time before any action was put into place. For Jackson to let them know what’s going on so they could help. Jinyoung clung onto that small hope. But Jackson didn’t return. In fact, he gave a sign that shattered the hope completely...

That meeting was two months ago. And just this morning, the proof was all shoved into their faces. It was caught on video feed that Jimin looked up when reports of a massive animal attack took place in China. It was dark when a group of random people were attacked by a massive wolf. The people were luckily only injured but there was no mistaking it. It was Jackson. You could tell in the video that he realizes what he’s doing and stops before running away but if it had been any second longer, someone would’ve died. The wolf was still at large and everyone knew what had to be done. It’s why Jinyoung is sitting in Jackson’s car and holding his gun. He’s been running it over and over again in his mind. He could sit back and wallow in his pain and sorrow or he could get his ass out there and get some answers. His Jackson was probably gone, something that strikes his heart with so much pain every time it passes through his mind. But if Jackson was still there, still barely holding on, he didn’t have much time. He runs his fingers over Jackson’s gun, the ring on his left finger clinking lightly against it before he tightens his grip on the gun. The other ring lay wrapped around a chain against his chest. His mind was made up now. He’d bring Jackson back home one way or another…

Jackson stumbled, shoulder touching the wall as he tries not to drop to the ground. Sliding down, he ended up in some shady hotel room, his back against the cracked wall now with a bottle of tequila in his hand and a glass full of ice in the other. His life was in shambles. After hurting his pack and leaving his mate to go into the Underworld, Jackson hoped he’d be able to find a way to get the device out. But he can’t even look at it much less go to random hunters to ask for help. It’s been torture going back and forth between control just to have it swiped from under him and he blacks out the next. He’ll find himself waking up in all sorts of places and each time he fears he’s going to kill someone. And those fucking hunters, he hasn’t run into any of them but Jackson thinks they’re waiting till he kills someone so they can have solid proof and validation to be able to hunt and take him down. And last night...Jackson can’t even remember how it all went down. He was just walking, trying to lay low and away from others when random people walked by before it all went blank. When he came to, he was in mid attack, blood dripping from his fangs and claws caked in it. He was becoming what he once was all those years ago. Those poor people. They were just young adults coming from a party and Jackson...images of their injured bodies with the blood everywhere haunts him and he’s quick to pour another shot. He’s losing himself. He’s losing his mind. He doesn’t know what to do. He can’t go back to the pack cause he could lose control at any moment as well as lead the hunters right to them. Plus, being around Mark would only feed his darkness...shit, Mark. Mark is gonna be blaming himself. And Sheena, his baby girl is gonna think he abandoned her. To the pack that are no doubt confused and reeling in the aftermath. The pain grips his heart that’s far worse than what the device can do. Then there’s Jinyoung. His mate. His thoughts always goes back to him till it’s all he can think about. He just wants to be with him. Every time he closes his eyes, Jinyoung is there in his dreams. It makes him miss him more and more. He just wants to go back home and explain everything. The device keeps him from truly feeling Jinyoung through the bond and he’s tried to call, but it’s like the hunters know and the device will activate again just to stop him. They’re probably around but Jackson can’t stay in control long enough to see that, but at this point he thinks it’ll be better for death to happen. All before he completely loses control and can’t get back. The pack comes to mind and the pain is unbearable. He doesn’t want to die but he knows he can’t continue living this way. He takes another shot to numb the pain. He wishes he could see Jinyoung one last time. A noise makes him lift his head, his eyes hazy and unfocused as he takes in the woman that caused all of this pain and torture in the first place…

A knock on the passenger window has Jinyoung looking to find Jaebum there. Of course Jaebum would know what Jinyoung was planning. He unlocks the passenger door and Jaebum slides in. No words are spoken right away as they both gather their thoughts. It’s not until Jaebum’s eyes land on Jinyoung’s ring finger that he speaks, “There’s no going back, Jinyoung.” Jinyoung nods, eyes showing the raw emotion, “I know. But Mark is right. We owe Jackson this.” Jaebum smiles sadly, “And Mark can’t even be there with us.” Jinyoung feels his chest ache for Mark. Mark would have to stay behind. “Wait, that means…” Jinyoung meets Jaebum’s gaze, “You think you were going to go rogue on this? Just like what Mark said, we owe him this. We’re a pack and we’re going to do this together,” Jaebum finishes with his hand over Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung starts to lean toward him and Jaebum meets him halfway as they both embrace each other, “We got you, Jinyoung. We’ll bring Jackson back home.” 

Gearing up, Mark watches the pack finish getting ready. Mark isn’t happy but he doesn’t have a choice. Going would just make things more difficult so he would stay behind with the kids. He frowns even more when he sees Jaebum’s attire, “Why must you make this harder on me?” Of course the pack would have a whole new attire thanks to Bam and Bam apparently wanted everyone to look like sex on legs. All black with some leather here and there as well as straps and chains. Jesus take the wheel. Jaebum strides over to Mark and it’s like watching a movie scene with Jaebum’s long black coat swaying lightly as it pans up Jaebum’s body to his little smirk on his face. “This shouldn’t be allowed,” Mark pouts, eyes eating Jaebum up. Bam can’t help but feel smug from the side, “You’re welcome.” Youngjae pulls a little at his own outfit as he’s not used to something so sexy and fitting. “Why did you have to do me like this too though?” Bam huffs, “Cause we all have to match duh! It can’t just be Yugyeom and me with these badass outfits. We’re a pack.” Youngjae raises an eyebrow, “You just wanted to see Yugyeom in this outfit, don’t lie.” Bam opens his mouth to counter but then changes his mind, “Ok, so maybe I did. But it has to take the whole pack doing it for him to continue wearing it and besides, makes us more badass.” Yugyeom whines from the other room, “This is embarrassing!” Yugyeom tries to hide behind Danny but apparently Danny malfunctions the moment he sees Youngjae and darts back into the other room. It left Yugyeom exposed and Bam whistles, “Look at you.” Bam is practically eating him up with his eyes alone that make Yugyeom flush and groan, “You can’t do that!” Jinyoung comes to save the day, smacking Bam’s shoulder, “Focus. I will not have you two dry humping in the back of the vehicle because of these outfits.” Youngjae on the other hand had ducked behind Bam, hiding his beet red face. “Are you ok?” Jinyoung asks Youngjae who shakes his head in reply. “No.” Yugyeom comes closer in worry, “What’s wrong?” It takes a second for Youngjae to speak but it’s muffled and spoken so fast against Bam’s back. “DannyissohotthatItwitcheddownthere.” Bam frowns in confusion before moving, “What? Slow down and speak clearly!” Youngjae has his hands over his face now that Jinyoung slowly removes. Youngjae’s eyes are squeezed shut and he looks ready to break down. “You can tell us, Youngjae,” Jinyoung encourages softly. Youngjae whines, eyes opening slowly as he clings to Jinyoung, “I...I...almost got a boner…” Youngjae was really red now and wanting the world to swallow him whole but the laughs and jokes don’t come. Instead, he gets hugs and affection, “Oh Youngjae, it’s ok,” Jinyoung reassures. “Do we need to change outfits? I have plenty of backups and new designs hidden in Jimin’s closet,” Bam offers. “I can tell you all about my first awkward boner growing up,” Yugyeom suggests to ease Youngjae’s nerves. “Does this mean I find him sexually attractive too?” Youngjae wonders out loud and the pack hug him tighter, “Take it one day at a time and let it come naturally. Don’t fret,” Jinyoung states calmly. It helped ease Youngjae but he feels bad because of the situation. Of all times for this to happen... “Speaking of Danny, is he ever gonna come out from the other room?” Bam asks and looks over his shoulder to see Danny has yet to come back into the room. “I’ll go get him,” Yugyeom says as he goes back out of the room. “Really you two?” The two hear Jinyoung say as they look to see why Mark and Jaebum had been so quiet. They were in their own little world giving soft slow kisses to each other as Jaebum caged Mark in against the table. Bam snorts, “I should’ve had Mark put on his outfit anyway. Jaebum would’ve loved to see Mark in a crop top.” Jaebum picked up on it as he heard the word Mark. Thoughts of Mark in a crop top instantly come to mind that he growls, “How the fuck did you expect me to function with Mark in a crop top?” Mark huffed softly, “Hmm, I think it justifies for the outfit you’re wearing. You were practically giving me that look as you knew how I’d react.” Jaebum nuzzles against Mark, “I have to make sure you think of only me.” Mark nuzzles back, “I appreciate the thought but it’s not going to ease my worries.” The pack was trying to remain as normal as possible. They needed to or this mission would be a disaster. They also knew Mark and Jinyoung were taking it the hardest so they wanted to be there for them and try and make the days bearable. To take their mind off of the constant thought of Jackson. Yugyeom comes back into the room with Danny. With a whisper into Bam’s ear, Yugyeom tells him, “Danny had a similar problem to Youngjae if you know what I mean.” Bam does know what he means, trying to act nonchalant as things grow serious. “You guys better stay safe and keep me updated on what’s going on,” Mark states. The pack nods before Mark smiles sadly, “Now go get my brother and bring him back home.” The pack all hope they can bring Jackson back. That they might be able to do something before it was too late but they know that chance was slim. They had no idea what was truly going on with Jackson. They only know that he’s going completely feral and anything could happen from here on out. It was why they kept saying bringing him back home. Because they weren't sure if Jackson will be dead or alive when this was all over…

How does one even prepare for this? The gun shakes, breathing unstable as he attempts to hold the gun steady. A sad smile comes forth from the person before him, the person he never wants to hurt. "Pull the trigger babe." Jinyoung can’t hold his emotions. He’s on the verge of tears as he stares at Jackson before him. “I...I can’t…” He has to. He’s already wasting time. They’ve wasted plenty already. And he has Jackson before him right now. Just one pull of the trigger and it’ll be over. Jackson takes in the ring as Jinyoung holds the gun toward him, “Even after everything?” Jackson asks with tears falling. “Always,” Jinyoung looks ready to cry as has to bite his lip to stop the noise of hurt from coming forth. “I don’t want to die unless I’m by your side, babe. If I died in your arms, it’s right where I’m supposed to be.” Those words held so much meaning that Jinyoung can feel his heart breaking all over again. “Do it Jinyoung. A bullet to the heart,” Jackson pleads. He wanted to go by Jinyoung’s hands. He knows Jinyoung will do what’s right before it’s too late. “I love you three thousand,” Jackson says through his tears, looking at Jinyoung with such love and devotion. Jinyoung was breaking down, tears falling on their own accord as he whispers, “I love you three thousand,” before the gun goes off…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The future doesn't look too good for Jinson. I'm sure you guys are going crazy in your seats at the torturous cliffhanger. I am too. I haven't been doing to well lately but this story is keeping me from thinking too much on the pain and that. I apologize if some things have mistakes and that as I'm trying to recover from whatever is going on with me. Until next time...
> 
> P.S. Did you get the references to Jackson's Mirrors album?! I told you it was happening in this story. Also listened to Illenium and X Ambassadors, in your arms, which is a really good song if you haven't heard it.


	13. Chapter 13

“Still nothing,” Yugyeom sighs out, growing a little frustrated. Bam props his chin onto Yugyeom’s shoulder from the backseat as Yugyeom tries again to see if he can track Jackson. “You think he took out the tracker?” Jinyoung looks out the window from the front driver’s seat, “It could be a possibility so he could get away faster when he went into the Underworld. But removing that tracker would take time and tools that Jackson didn’t have.” He had a good point there. “Something has to be interfering with the tracker,” Yugyeom states and Bam makes an expression of awe, “Really? But you can hack into anything.” Yugyeom leans his head against Bam’s in appreciation, “But I’m not a veteran or anything. Surely, there are others out there that can create something to counteract against me. Maybe Danny can find a way through.” Jinyoung’s eyes meet Jaebum’s from the vehicle next to his. Jinyoung gestures with his head to the backseat toward Danny and Jaebum nods. “Your time to shine, Danny,” Jaebum says and Danny perks up at that. Danny gets out and goes into the other vehicle to find Yugyeom trying to hand him something. “See if you can crack through the interference,” Yugyeom says as he hands Danny the device and Danny gets to work. The pack was sitting stationary in an underground parking lot as they tried to track down Jackson. They didn’t have much to go off of, other than being in China and where the last attack was. With Jackson’s state, he couldn’t have traveled far. At least, not on an airplane or in a vehicle for long with the amount of time he had after the attack took place. While Danny tried to work his magic, Jaebum takes this chance to have a talk with Youngjae, “So I heard from a little birdy about earlier.” Youngjae makes a face as he doesn’t catch on right away until he meets Jaebum’s gaze through the mirror. He instantly starts blushing when he realizes what Jaebum is talking about, “Yah! Why are you mentioning it again?!” Jaebum has that dad expression going on, “What? It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s a natural response when you’re attracted to someone.” Youngjae groans, sliding down in his seat some, “I feel like I’m having ‘the talk’ with my father…” Jaebum gives a little grin, “Should I go ahead and tell you how it’s done between two males-” Youngjae is quick to put a hand over Jaebum’s mouth, “Don’t give me a heart attack here! I’ve never even had this urge before so it’s way too early to think about the actual...act…” Jaebum reaches back and pats Youngjae’s head. Youngjae removes his hand as he leans into the touch, “And you don’t have to. Not until you’re ready. I just wanted you to know that there’s nothing wrong with you. Everyone goes through things differently and it can be confusing at times. Like for instance, you may think that you’re straight but then that right person comes along and then you’re second guessing yourself. It may take someone seconds to know and it may take someone years to know. Society just makes it to what they think is right. Love is love and you being happy and healthy is all that matters.” Youngjae lets the information sink in. “Are you talking about yourself with the straight part?” Jaebum chuckles lightly, “That’s what you focus on? And yeah. I typically went after women but when I met Mark, I became all about him.” That Youngjae can testify to. “What I’m saying is, you could still be what you were before, you just might be Danny only too. So don’t fret over it. You’re still you. You don’t have to label yourself to fit into society.” Ah. When Jaebum puts it that way so simply, it really does ease his mind. It would explain why he hadn’t felt anything for anyone else in his lifetime until he met Danny. He was still him. “I can still be me and have a boner..” Youngjae says to himself, not realizing he said it out loud until Jaebum’s eyebrow raises. “Oh my god! Forget I said anything! Ah! It sounded so weird now that I think about it!” Youngjae flails his arms around in embarrassment before ducking down behind the seat. Jaebum grins at Youngjae’s cuteness, “Guys get boners all the time, Youngjae. Especially during the teenage years.” Youngjae huffs from his spot on the floor, “Well I didn’t! So it’s weird when it’s me we’re talking about here.” Jaebum peeks over the headrest down at Youngjae who is pouting, “It’ll take a while but you’ll gain more confidence with yourself.” Youngjae looks up at Jaebum, “Will I?” Jaebum helps Youngjae back up, “Of course. You were confident with yourself before. You’re just nervous right now cause it’s something new. One step at a time, remember?” Youngjae nods, “Thanks.” Jaebum smiles softly, “No problem. Now if and when you get to that part, ‘the talk’ is happening.” Youngjae groans, “But Dad!” Youngjae teases before laughing as Jaebum ruffles his hair. “Danny is perfect for you, Youngjae. I’m happy for you both.” Youngjae beams at him before they notice Yugyeom and Bam fist bumping the air. “Wow! You were able to do it!” Yugyeom exclaims. “Only for a few seconds,” Danny whines. “But it still got us a location,” Yugyeom still praises him. “Where to?” Jinyoung asks, moving his eyes from Jaebum and Youngjae’s interaction and back to the matter at hand. “It’s a hotel…” 

It was a hotel alright. It was in a shady area and it was rundown. The pack was surprised it was still standing but if you wanted to lay low, this would be a good place to start. “Do you think he’s actually still here?” Danny asks. No one wants to answer as they’re afraid they’ll jinx it. It could be possible but then again, Jinyoung had a feeling. And his feeling was correct. Entering the room a moment ago, it was clear that Jackson was no longer here. Jaebum bends over to pick up the tracker piece, “Explains why I couldn’t teleport here.” But then again, Jaebum hasn’t been able to teleport to Jackson since Jackson left for the Underworld as something was interfering with that too. “The blood is still fresh,” Youngjae states as he was crouched down by the bottles of alcohol. The glass was shattered by the corner. Jinyoung can’t help but think back to how this all started with Jackson being drunk and that woman...“He wasn’t alone,” Danny says, cutting of Jinyoung’s thoughts as his eyes narrow in on the mess. “It does look like a scuffle might’ve happened but with who?” Bam wonders out loud. Was someone else with Jackson? Youngjae suddenly makes a noise, the others looking to him, “What is it?” Jaebum asks, getting closer. Youngjae looks shocked as he licks his finger again, “It’s feline blood...hmm...omega, female…” Jinyoung’s blood runs cold. “Jinyoung…” Jaebum calls his name, getting him to focus on him and not his dark thoughts. Jinyoung takes a breath, feeling the ring against his chest, “I’ll be fine.” He keeps saying it as an automatic response but they know he’s not. His claws dug into the palm of his hands, the wave of emotions hitting him but he reels them in. He has to keep going whether or not the outcome turns out to be something he doesn’t like. It’ll give him the answers he’s been searching for and the closure he needs. Besides, the main priority is finding Jackson and stopping him from hurting anyone else. Youngjae ends up frowning before whispering, “Well, that’s weird…why does it remind me of Jaebum?” Bam makes a face, “Excuse me?” Youngjae is quick to shake his head, “No...I must be thinking things is all.” I mean, the blood is feline so that could be why. But then, shouldn’t he be reminded of Mark too? It’s not like he drank a lot of feline blood growing up and he’s only taking a tiny sample right now so he doesn’t throw it back up but still...wait... “Ah!” Youngjae’s sudden yell makes the others jump as they had been trying to find more clues. “Jaebum, your Mom was a hunter right?” Jaebum is confused at the sudden question of his Mother but he nods, “Yes. Why?” Youngjae starts to get anxious, “Your Mom was a hunter from a famous bloodline of hunters.” Jaebum nods again, making the others curious as to where Youngjae’s going with this. “This blood is feline but more specifically, this one is black panther. Just like you and your Mom.” It dawns onto the others ones. “My mom never spoke about her family other than that she didn’t associate with them and they disowned her at a young age.” Jinyoung feels a gut feeling start to grow, “But that doesn’t rule out the possibility of this being a Lim.” Jinyoung relooks at the scene, from the splattered blood to the mess of the room. “What?! But what would a Lim be doing with Jackson?!” Bam exclaims. “Maybe they came to hunt Jackson down after the attack?” Yugyeom suggests as he’s trying to wrap his mind around it. “That fast? Aren’t the Lim’s like one of the most notorious hunters society? It seems weird for them to go after Jackson from the small attack and he didn’t even kill anyone,” Danny thinks back to reading about the Lim’s. He had done that way back in the day when he first met Jaebum but soon found out Jaebum knew nothing about that side of his family nor was he anything like them. He couldn’t find much information on them in the end as they’re very secretive and remain hidden unless you break the code. It’s then Jinyoung notices something under one of the thrown couches. A small knife, but it wasn’t one of Jackson’s. “Youngjae, is this Jackson’s blood?” Jinyoung hands over the bloody knife. It was soaked in so much blood and from the wall to where the knife ended up at, there was a lot of splattered blood. “Yes, it’s Jackson’s,” Youngjae confirms. “He rushed to cut out the tracker,” Jinyoung states. The pack stand there in shock, “But why now?” Bam asks, “He was going in and out of becoming feral so he should’ve had time to do it before if he didn’t want us to track him.” Jinyoung can feel that gut feeling growing as the woman’s voice kept running over and over in his head. “Because he never wanted to run away in the first place.” Things were slowing coming together and Jinyoung felt sick as he realized he had misunderstood. “The woman, she has to be the same one from before…” Jaebum clasps his hands onto Jinyoung’s shoulder, “What woman? The woman Jackson was drunk with?” That’s right, the pack never got the story because Jinyoung never told them and then all the chaos happened. “I had gotten a phone call after Jackson finished his mission. I thought he had drunk dialed me and that he was cheating on me with some woman because of what was said and how Jackson sounded, but I misunderstood what was really happening. I should’ve realized when his bond still felt completely fine that something was wrong.” Jinyoung recalls Jackson saying he wasn’t drunk and looking at him confused like he never called him. “Jackson wasn’t drunk, he must’ve been drugged and had tried calling me. It would explain why he didn’t recall calling me or why he came back home like nothing happened.” The others were picking up what Jinyoung was saying. “The woman was a hunter,” Yugyeom can feel his heart picking up along with the pack’s. “And she must’ve used or done something to Jackson,” Youngjae adds. Bam gasps, “And Jackson didn’t remember it until he started to lose control back in the dorm. That’s why when he regained control he ran!” Jinyoung feels his chest clench in pain, “He ran to protect us…” Jaebum curses, “She must’ve been waiting for Jackson to completely lose control and kill someone just so she could justify killing Jackson herself.” Jaebum always had a feeling his Mom’s side of the family were anything but nice people. “But with Jackson taking the tracker out now meant that before he had hoped we’d find him…” Yugyeom gets out. “Jackson wanted to come back but couldn’t because of whatever that woman did,” Jinyoung could feel his anger start to rise, “She backed him into a corner and he took the tracker out just in case we’d go after him now.” Because he didn’t want them to suffer the same fate. Because Jackson didn’t want them to know his end was near. He planned for the hunter to kill him. “Jaebum-” Jaebum holds Jinyoung steady as he tries to rein in control, “We need to find him. We need to find him now!” They were wasting time. If they didn’t find Jackson soon, Jackson will be dead. “Breathe, Jinyoung. We’ll find him,” Jaebum tries to reassure. “How though? China is a big place!” Bam exclaims. “They couldn’t have gone far. Plus, the bond is still there so Jackson isn’t dead yet,” Jaebum replies. “They’re hunters. Maybe she took him somewhere to make the hunt more fun?” Youngjae brings up and Danny perks up at that, “A big open area that’ll make it more of a thrill to hunt.” He starts looking up on his phone on the area around him. “Here! There’s a big park nearby on the outskirts of the town that goes for a few miles. If they’re going to hunt, they’re going to do it there.” The park was close by, meaning the hunt had probably just begun. “We can’t waste anymore time, Let’s go!” Jaebum orders and the pack take off.

It was dark and the park should be abandoned from vehicles yet there were many black SUV’s parked at the side of the park as the pack pulled to a stop. Jinyoung hops out first, the others close behind. Were these the hunters vehicles? They didn’t have time to inspect as a sudden howl is heard loud and clear. “It’s Jackson,” Yugyeom and Danny claim. Jinyoung feels his heart rate picked up and he takes off. “Jinyoung!” Jaebum shouts but Jinyoung isn’t stopping. His mate needs him. It wasn’t smart though. He was making too much noise that anyone could pick up on but there was no time for being stealthy. It’s when he gets a good ways that he senses something, eyes going wide as he swerves to go behind a tree. Several arrows dig into the bark of the tree and where Jinyoung once was. He takes that time to catch his breath, listening in on movement. These were hunters alright and they were taking their sweet time so they could enjoy this to the fullest. He hears a noise on his right, moving right as a gun is pointed to the side of his head. Jinyoung pushes the gun up as it goes off, the noise loud before Jinyoung tries to disarm when another hunter appears from behind. Jinyoung ducks and weaves, still holding onto the gun as he uses his body to slam the guy into the tree. His chance arises and he breaks the guy’s fingers so he lets go of the gun before firing it into both legs and then elbowing the guy behind him in the face so hard that he’s knocked out. The one that had been shot falls to the ground in pain, but Jinyoung could give two shits as he yanked the guy from the front of his shirt, “What did you do to him?” The guy can see Jinyoung’s eyes flash as his control is on the edge of slipping from rage. The guy smirks despite the pain, “All we did was bring out the monster he truly is so we could take him down. It was better to do it now before it happened in the future and many more got hurt.” Jinyoung seethes, slamming the guy back down onto the ground before stepping onto one of the wounds. The guy shouts in agony as Jinyoung bares fangs, “You bastards are nothing but monsters yourselves! Now tell me exactly what you did to him. Was it a drug?” Jinyoung steps off the guy’s leg long enough to get an answer out of him. But the guy just laughs, “A drug? No. We dug straight to the source. Once it’s put into place, there’s nothing but death as the solution.” Jinyoung feels more rage and this time when he steps onto the wound, he takes a hold of the other leg and snaps it hard. You could hear the bones breaking along with the male’s scream. “You’re gonna wish death was your solution when I’m through with you. Tell me where the bitch is.” The feel of the cold blade against his throat is his answer as she smirks against the back of his neck, “You must be his mate,” she purrs out. The sound of her voice is instantly recognized by him. Her other spare fingers go to run along his mating bite which causes Jinyoung to growl, letting the blade cut into his skin a little as he makes his move. She lets him go, dodging his attack and moving back before standing with a sly smirk. Jinyoung glares, his eyes full of fire. “Didn’t think his entire pack would come to his rescue, how cute,” she mocks. Where the two Jinyoung fought were human, this one was definitely feline alright. Her icy blue hair was held up by chopsticks with tattoos lining her arms and a necklace hanging with the Korean symbol for Lim. “You had no right to do any of this to Jackson.” She rolls her eyes, “I didn’t? He’s a mad beast that I saw in action when he killed the target I was after. You expect me to just let him go? Mad beasts don’t belong in this world.” “That still didn’t justify shit and you knew that. It’s why you’ve been forcing him to lose control.” She looks at him unamused, “We can argue about this all night but I have a dog to put down.” Jinyoung pulls out his gun, not even hesitating as he shoots the guy in the head, killing him instantly. “Looks like you’re gonna have to hunt me now too,” he sasses. She glares back with a growl of her own before getting ready to attack when several gunshots are heard in the distance along with loud growling and snarling. He hears Jackson’s yelp and it distracts him, leaving an opening for the woman to attack. Jinyoung notices, eyes going wide but then he feels himself being pushed back and someone comes to stand between them, hand grabbing the arm before the knife can make an impact. The woman is shocked at who is in front of her, “Who are you?” she asks as she gets free. The person before her smirks as he tilts his head to the side, “Lim Jaebeom.” Jinyoung uses her shock to leave to go after Jackson. He trusts his pack and he knows they’re doing everything they can so that he can get to Jackson. 

There’s so much going on around him. Noises from all directions as hunters chase after Jackson and Got7 are trying to stop them. Jinyoung had ran into a few more hunters and another feline but before they could make impact, Bam and Yugyeom come flying out. “Keep going!” Bam shouts as he deflects an attack before doing one of his own melee moves. “We got your back, hyung!” Yugyeom agrees, clawing into someone’s shoulder so he could throw them over his own to attack the next person. Jinyoung nods, listening to them as he keeps going. He can hear Youngjae and Danny nearby as they stop more hunters from intercepting him. He must be getting close. He has to be. Hearing a howl, Jinyoung can pinpoint it and swerves to the left. There’s bloody paw prints on the ground as well as some dead bodies. Jinyoung can’t help but fear Jackson might officially be feral now. Whatever those hunters did to torture him, did they finally just finish it off so he would completely lose himself so the kill would be that more thrilling? He pushes himself to go faster as he hears the cries of pain and gunshots. His breathing is loud in his own ears, heart beating so fast as he finally makes it into a small clearing. The moon shines brightly, Jackson standing in the middle as he’s in mid bite. Bodies lay around in a bloodied mess. Jackson drops the body, blood dripping from his fangs as he stares right at Jinyoung next. Those eyes were of a killer, with no ounce of Jackson there. This was it. His Jackson was gone. Emotions try to come to the surface but Jinyoung can’t break down. Not right now. Not when he owes Jackson. He has to put a stop to this. Closing his eyes, he counts. Get a grip, get a grip...he can hear Jackson’s paws against the ground and heading right for him. Each breath brought another heart beat and each heart beat struck him with pain as what he’s about to do. Right as Jackson launches in mid air, Jinyoung opens his eyes and twists his body. He kicks Jackson in the side, slamming him down into the ground before Jinyoung shifts and bites down against Jackson’s neck. Jackson cries out, bucking hard and flinging Jinyoung off. Jinyoung doesn’t go far, his tails swaying in the wind as he meets Jackson head on. The sound of snarling and growling echoing in the night air as the two go at it. Jackson may be feral but his disadvantage is that he’s already wounded and his movements are unstable. Because of this, Jinyoung has the upper hand and manages to throw Jackson into the trunk of a tree, knocking him out briefly. It causes him to shift back, his head hanging slightly as he’s propped up against the tree. Jinyoung shifts back, slowly making his way to stand before Jackson, “Jiaer.” 

Jackson can’t remember much. From the moment that woman showed back up, he only had one thing in mind and that was keeping the pack safe and away from him. He knew this was it. With her showing up his fate was sealed and he couldn’t be saved. He accepted that but he had to get rid of the tracker first. The others would be coming, especially after that attack. He didn’t have much time so he was desperate and it helped that he was drunk to numb the pain as he cut the tracker out. After that, things blurred. He was pretty sure he had been hit a few times. Thrown and slammed around at other points in time. And then the pain. Boy, the pain was unimaginable before it turned into nothing but darkness. “Jiaer.” Was that Jinyoung’s voice? Maybe he was already dead and he got to dream of his wonderful mate. But why is there so much pain? Blinking, Jackson finds things are blurring a bit again but after a couple of tries, it starts to clear and the sight before him takes his breath away. His body aches, the pain throbbing as well as that sensation for the need to kill trying to slowly make its way through his body again...it was all blocked out as he finds Jinyoung standing before him with a gun pointed right at him.

How does one even prepare for this? The gun shakes, breathing unstable as he attempts to hold the gun steady. A sad smile comes forth from the person before him, the person he never wants to hurt. "Pull the trigger babe." Jinyoung can’t hold his emotions. He’s on the verge of tears as he stares at Jackson before him. “I...I can’t…” He has to. He’s already wasting time. They’ve wasted plenty already. And he has Jackson before him right now. Just one pull of the trigger and it’ll be over. Jackson takes in the ring as Jinyoung holds the gun toward him, “Even after everything?” Jackson asks with tears falling. “Always,” Jinyoung looks ready to cry as has to bite his lip to stop the noise of hurt from coming forth. “I don’t want to die unless I’m by your side, babe. If I died in your arms, it’s right where I’m supposed to be.” Those words held so much meaning that Jinyoung can feel his heart breaking all over again. “Do it Jinyoung. A bullet to the heart,” Jackson pleads. He wanted to go by Jinyoung’s hands. He knows Jinyoung will do what’s right before it’s too late. “I love you three thousand,” Jackson says through his tears, looking at Jinyoung with such love and devotion. Jinyoung was breaking down, tears falling on their own accord as he whispers, “I love you three thousand,” before the gun goes off…

Jackson’s breath shakes, eyes going wide…

but it’s from shock as Jinyoung moved the gun at the last second and shoots one hunter dead that was behind Jackson. More hunters start to appear in the clearing but Jinyoung fires away, not even hesitating to kill before he’s trying to help Jackson up. “What? Why?! Jinyoung!” Jackson yells, angry that Jinyoung didn’t kill him. “You think I could go through with it knowing you’re still you?! Whatever is causing you to be like this, we’ll figure a way to stop it. Together, remember? There’s always a way,” Jinyoung says as he looks into Jackson’s eyes. Jackson feels those words dig deep, “But what if we can’t?” Jinyoung yanks Jackson forward, their breaths mixing, “Then I’ll end you myself but until then,” Jinyoung kisses him hard, leaving Jackson breathless at the end, “You’re coming back home with me.” He says it against Jackson’s lips, eyes meeting his gaze once more. Jackson’s hands come up, neither caring about the blood as Jackson caresses Jinyoung’s face, his eyes holding the same love and devotion Jinyoung knows all too well. “You really do love all of me.” Jinyoung smiles, not even hesitating, “You’re not the only monster, Jackson,” he teases and Jackson grins back. The moment is broken as the two sense something, both dodging as bullets whiz past. Jinyoung curses as he takes Jackson’s hand and runs out of the clearing. Jackson was too wounded for him to fight and he needed to find a spot to heal him. They couldn’t go far though as Jackson suddenly groans out in pain. He almost goes to the ground if it wasn’t for Jinyoung keeping him steady. Jackson leans against a tree, eyes squeezed shut as his hand grips Jinyoung’s hard. “What is it?!” Jinyoung asked in worry. “Shit...it’s happening…again...the device…” Jackson grits out, his groan of pain starting to come out in a low snarl. His eyes open, flashing and Jinyoung can see Jackson fighting to remain in control. “Device?” Jinyoung looks over Jackson but can’t see a physical device. “In...my...arm...embedded to...my nerves…” Jackson manages to grip around where the device should be. That wasn’t good. How was Jinyoung supposed to get it out in the middle of the park? Jackson’s groan of pain turns into a growl now. “I can’t...stop it...Go!” Jinyoung shakes his head, trying to get closer but Jackson pushes him. “Please! Don’t...want...to hurt you…” he whines, gripping his head as claws and fangs are back out. It doesn’t help that he can hear the hunters drawing near fast. He can’t just leave Jackson here. He could knock him out but he doesn’t know how long that’ll work. Why didn’t they bring a serum?! He would need Bam to inject his venom and chance it but Bam was back a good ways. Shit, in his haste to go after Jackson, he forgot to put the earpiece in so he had no way to communicate with them. Trying to think of a way makes way of him being distracted that he doesn’t sense several things coming his way. Jackson suddenly moves in partial shift, taking Jinyoung to the ground as he gasps in shock. Wide eyed, he takes in Jackson looming over him as several arrows are in his back and shoulders. Jackson looks down at him in pain before a sad smile appears, “I’m sorry.” Jinyoung panics when Jackson suddenly collapses and he scrambles to catch him. “Jackson!” He hears the sound of guns being cocked as hunters now surround him and Jackson. Jinyoung’s heart falling into the pit of his stomach as this wasn’t good at all. “Wait,” a voice speaks up. Jinyoung watches as the hunters break the circle and a male comes forth. Jinyoung holds Jackson closer to himself, eyes glaring at the feline alpha before him. “You and your pack caused a lot of problems for my sister.” Jinyoung bares fangs, “That bitch messed with my mate. What do you expect?” The alpha smirks, “Got a lot of sass in you. No, I don’t think your death will be taking place tonight. How bout we have a little more fun first?” Jinyoung didn’t like the sound of that at all. A pinprick to his neck, Jinyoung finds himself looking up to find another feline behind him. When did he get there? The effects of the drug are instant and his vision begins to blur. His focus is slipping, the fear growing tenfold. He tries to fight it but his body won’t listen and he finds himself being ripped from Jackson. “No!” Jinyoung cries out, reaching out for Jackson. Someone grips his arm and he blearily sees a strange device being wrapped around his arm. “Don’t worry. He isn’t dead yet either but only because we need him still. Just like with him and now you, the others will soon join the same fate.” The device attaches onto his arm before the pain is instant. Jinyoung screams out as the device embeds into his arm and attaches to his nerves. It was unbearable but the only thing Jinyoung could think of was Jackson and how he finally understood what he was going through. It wasn’t long before he blacks out, his body slumped to the ground next to Jackson. “What about the others?” the first alpha male asks the second one. “They got away last second. Victoria has a plan though.” Sighing, both males look down at Jinyoung and Jackson. “Let’s take them and go then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drama and angst! Now Jinyoung has been taken too! And the hunters are after the pack as well. What is going to happen next? Tune in till next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Previously…

Victoria stares at Jaebum in shock, “Lim Jaebeom…” Jaebum looks at her pissed off, “Yes. My mother was Vivian.” Victoria’s breath hitches, “She had a son.” Her eyes soon narrow, anger rolling off of her, “Her bloodline should’ve ended that day when she died.” Jaebum looks at her with an unreadable expression until it clicks, “No...you’re telling me…” She laughs, watching as his expression falls as the truth settles in. “We’re hunters. Regardless if it’s family, she knew what was coming to her when she got with that beast.” The whole time, the killers of his parents...they were Vivian's family. This information shocked him to the core that he doesn’t pick up on someone behind him. Not until he feels the pinprick sensation. Cursing, Jaebum moves but it’s too late as the drug starts to take affect and he finally takes notice of another feline who smirks at him evilly. ‘Guys! We’re getting ambushed!’ Youngjae’s voice comes through as Jaebum can hear through the earpiece while his vision starts to blur. ‘Oh god! Where are all these felines coming from?!’ Bam is heard next. ‘Jinyoung didn’t put in his earpiece! We need to regroup!’ Yugyeom states. “Youngjae!” Danny’s voice is heard through all the earpieces. This was bad. They knew they were coming. They shouldn’t have spread out and just stuck together instead. So much chaos was going around as he could feel his body trying to go weak. ‘Head to me now!’ Jaebum orders. He needs to get them out and right now. He worries about Jackson and Jinyoung but he can only hope they’re ok as he focuses on the others. His time is limited and he needs to make a getaway to get closer to the others but it’s hard with drugged. He soon finds both Victoria and the other feline coming at him fast. He tries to react but his body is moving slow and though he gets Victoria away from him, he can’t deflect the male and finds himself slammed up against a tree. The next second he feels something wrap around his arm. His eyes take in a device and he doesn’t have to ask to know this does not need to be on him. Thinking fast, he lets his power shootout, the male being thrown off him as Jaebum is quick to dig his claws in as the device tries to attach to him. Letting his power come forth more, he’s able to do some damage, the device only able to attach but not be completely embedded into his skin. It’s still attached to his nerves though and he can feel the instant pain that has him crying out. It shocks through his body and has him going down to his knees. He sways, going in and out of consciousness but he can’t pass out. Not now. “JAEBUM!” He can hear the pack calling out for him and sees them rushing toward him. The hunters are all around, the pack right there within reach. “Grab on!” he shouts. Yugyeom pulls Bam forward, hands intertwined as Bam grabs a hold of Danny who is carrying a wounded Youngjae. Yugyeom stretches his free hand out toward Jaebum’s as the hunters prepare to interfere. Right before impact, Yugyeom’s fingers brush against Jaebum’s and Jaebum latches on, teleporting them away. Victoria stands off to the side, still smirking.

He tried to teleport them back home but the device strikes his nerves, messing with the teleportation and it stops abruptly, the pack falling hard to the ground. “Ow! Where are we?” Bam asks, eyes taking in a familiar place. “It’s the hotel room Jackson was in,” Yugyeom points out. “Youngjae,” Danny whines, cradling Youngjae in his arms. “Shit,” Bam curses as he sits up and takes in Youngjae being severely injured. “We need to wrap his wounds.” Bam is already rushing to find something they can use and coming back with bed sheets. Yugyeom sits up, worrying too but then his eyes take in Jaebum. No wonder they didn’t make it back home. Jaebum is on his side and passed out and Yugyeom worries more. They had walked into an ambush and now Jinyoung was missing along with Jackson still feral. Youngjae was seriously injured and their leader can’t direct them. “Yugyeom, come help me,” Bam instructs and it snaps Yugyeom into action. They need to help Youngjae first then Jaebum. “Need to tie it off here,” Bam keeps instructing as the two help to wrap Youngjae’s side and up to around his shoulder. He was clawed into bad with an arrow wound on his other shoulder. Youngjae’s breathing was harsh and he was sweating. “Do you think the arrow was poisoned?” Danny frets in worry, checking over Youngjae. “It could be possible since they’re hunters,” Yugyeom frowns and Bam moves faster, letting one of his nails come to a point as he pokes Youngjae. “My venom should counteract with the arrow’s.” Danny nods, words getting caught in his throat. He lets his fingers caress Youngjae’s face. He got hurt because of him. Danny hadn’t sensed the feline coming, causing Youngjae to get hit with the arrow he was supposed to dodge as he focused on Danny. And before Danny could be attacked, Youngjae used his force field to push Danny out of the way and he ended up getting attacked instead. “He’s going to be fine. We just have to do things the old fashioned way since Jinyoung isn’t here,” Bam tries to reassure though his own hands were shaking as he finished bandaging up Youngjae.

Jaebum tried to fight it but the moment he blacked out, he couldn’t fight against it any longer. The three were distracted with doctoring Youngjae that none of them noticed Jaebum coming to. He made no noise as he sits up. “Oh, the phone is ringing!” Yugyeom exclaims. “It must be Mark. Gah! We’re late on our check in. He must be tearing the place apart in worry by now!” Bam goes to reach over and it’s in that moment that Danny catches movement from behind Bam. His eyes go wide, breath hitching but he can’t react. Bam doesn’t even get to touch the phone before everything happens so fast. The phone rings again and again, Mark’s name appearing on the screen as Jaebum stands before it. The pack are passed out in different positions and places as the hunters enter the hotel room. Victoria calmly walks her way closer to Jaebum. “Put the one devices on the other and get them back to the facility,” she orders. The hunters nod as they get to work, clamping collar like devices around their necks. Victoria stands next to Jaebum and she smirks, “It was futile thinking you could destroy the device. It doesn’t have to be completely embedded to work nor does it only do one function.” Where you would think it could only make one feral, it can also be used in mind control. “Thanks to you, we captured all of the pack…” she trails off, her eyes looking down as she notices a light and takes in a phone with Mark’s name appearing on the screen. “Oh? What do we have here? Is there another member of your pack?” She bends over, picking up the phone and showing it to Jaebum. “Is this your mate perhaps?” Jaebum’s eyes take in the name and Victoria can see the reaction to it. Her smirk comes back, “So you do have one. Well, we can’t have anymore of Vivian’s bloodline continuing so let’s go bring him back to the facility with us yes?” She looks to one of the hunters, “Hand me a collar.” The collar is soon put into her hand before she holds it out for Jaebum. “You know what to do.” Jaebum takes the collar and teleports away the next second. Oh, Victoria was going to have so much fun with this pack, laughing as she stomps on the phone and watches it shatter under her heel. So much fun indeed...

Mark finds himself waking up all of a sudden. He’s trying to wrap his mind around why when he hears a voice, “Mommy!”Lilly comes to hug his side with Sheena right behind her before she hugs the back of Lilly. “Hey you two,” Mark welcomes them back as he begins to wake up fully. He runs his free hand through their hair and they beam up at him. Mark was currently in the library with Kyo in his arms as he was still napping away. He was having one of those days and Mark thinks it’s due to the pack being out in search of Jackson. It doesn’t help with Mark being in a constant state of worry that Kyo is surely feeding off of. Kyo’s been clingy since the moment the pack left. Shannon sighs fondly at the sight, her hands on her hips, “He feeling any better?” He nods, “I gave him an extra vial just in case. I’m trying to remain calm but it should be time for the pack to contact me again.” He was worried what they might’ve found by now. “Well we came to get you two to come eat so how bout I take Kyo and the girls back and when the call is over, you head on down, alright?” Shannon doesn’t let Mark say no as she gently takes Kyo. Kyo was starting to wake up anyway as he rubs his eyes. “Food?” he mumbles and she laughs softly, “Yes. I’m sure you’re starving.” He nods. “Hamburger?” Lilly and Sheena get excited, “Oo! Can we have hamburgers?!” “I want cheese and ketchup!” Shannon ushers the two girls back toward the entrance, “Yes, yes. We can do hamburgers.” Lilly and Shannon wave back at Mark, “We’ll see you soon, Mommy!” Lilly says and Mark smiles back at her as he waves. The doors close behind them and the worry is back tenfold. Ok, get a grip. Don’t let your anxiety get the best of you here. Checking his phone, the pack still had some time before they would contact him so he needed to distract himself until then. That’s when Mark remembers he downloaded some files onto his phone and went to the photos. He pulls up the ones Jade had sent over in the photo book. His heart instantly ached for Jaebum. He knows Jaebum loves his mother so much. He recalls one night where Jaebum talked to him early into the morning about how he wished his Mother could’ve met him. Saying his Mother would fall in love with him. That she would be one badass grandmother to their kids that could both be a blessing and hell. Jaebum had laughed at that, making Mark smile at Jaebum before Jaebum’s sad smile would come forth. There were also nights where it was bad. Where Jaebum regrets not being able to say goodbye. With not spending more time with her that he should have. That he hadn’t been strong enough back then to keep both his parents alive. All Mark could do was listen and hold Jaebum through those times even though he wished he could do so much more. “Bummie…” Mark pouts as looking at cute photos of little Jaebum makes him miss big Jaebum. He goes off the bond and he can feel everything is ok. Flipping through another photo, Mark sighs, “I wish you could see your son now. I also want to be able to thank you…” Mark feels his body thrum with a tingly sensation before it abruptly comes to a stop. His eyes take in the time and he finds that it’s way past the time the pack should’ve called. Biting his lip, he tries Jaebum’s phone just to find him not picking up. He switches to the other pack members and his worry intensifies when each one just keeps ringing. Surely Bam would answer right? The phone keeps ringing and ringing, Mark’s heart beating faster. “No, this isn’t happening, Come on…” he tries again and again before setting his phone down. He needs to remain calm. Something must’ve came up that was a logical explanation and the pack will get back with him. Maybe they found Jackson and had just got him back so their hands were full at the moment. Jaebum’s still fine through their bond so it should be fine…Mark stands up, pacing about as he waits. He’ll give them ten minutes before he tries again and if he still doesn’t get an answer, then he’ll panic and can go after them. He’d have to go by himself cause BTS ended up on an emergency mission right before Got7 went after Jackson so they’re dealing with things too. The clock was ticking and Mark could feel the anxiety trying to take over when suddenly Jaebum appears before him. “Jae-” Mark can’t finish his sentence as he moves closer to him before Jaebum grabs a hold of him while crashing his lips against his. Mark gets lost in the kiss, deepening it as he missed Jaebum so much and needed him to anchor him. But then something clamps around his neck, making Mark gasp in shock. He pulls back, eyes flying open as hands come up to find a collar of some sort around his neck. “What?” Mark is confused when he takes in Jaebum’s eyes. Something was wrong, his eyes were unfocused and he wasn’t talking. It’s then Mark takes in more of Jaebum and finds a device around his arm. Oh no. He hears a click coming from the collar and then feels little pinpricks as it tries to dig into his skin. He tries to get it off, feeling pain start to come forth. He backs up, hitting the desk and causing things to fall from it and shatter on the ground. He tries to pull forth his angel but finds he can’t and fear takes hold. He can’t let this collar fully connect. The pain is unbearable and Mark can barely hold himself up as it sends shock waves through his body. He almost goes down but he leans against the desk to try and keep himself steady. Breathing harsh, he struggles to stop the device but he can feel it latching on fully...A loud noise is heard, Jaebum being held back by darkness as Shannon uses her demonic power. Jade comes into his vision next, “Move your hands,” she orders and Mark lets go as Jade takes a knife and jams it against the part where the two parts form together. The device lets out little sparks before she takes her claws and digs it in, popping an itty bitty piece off that drops to the ground. Mark feels the pain stop, gasping in air as he tries to collect himself now. Another noise is heard as Shannon slides back, “We need a plan here!” Shannon calls out as Jaebum’s dragon is starting to come out more. His roar shakes the library and at this rate, things were going to get bad really fast. “The device on his arm. Since it’s still out, we have to take out the piece I removed from Mark’s,” Jade answers. Their eyes zero in on Jaebum’s arm. The problem was getting close enough and have enough time to do it. Mark pushes himself up, Jade quick to steady him. “I can distract him.” The two worry though, “But-” Shannon tries but Mark is already trying to move forward, “He won’t hurt me.” Mind controlled or not, feral or in full control; Jaebum won’t hurt him. “And how do you plan on distracting him? Your in no shape right now,” Jade barks out. Mark can barely stand as Mark is still reeling from the effects of the device fucking with his nerves. “Easy,” Mark retorts and Shannon gets it before a small smirk forms, “Why didn’t I think of that?” Jade is confused when she sees Mark whistle. Jaebum turns his attention to Mark who shrugs off his jacket, the light tank revealed underneath. He takes a claw, tearing holes in his pants to reveal more skin and Jaebum instantly zeros in. “I’m not even going to comment on this,” Jade states, moving back toward Shannon. The two watch as Mark beckons Jaebum forward with his finger, “Come here, Big Guy.” Mark uses the desk to spread out and trying to look more enticing. Jaebum goes right to him, a low rumble coming forth from his chest as he nuzzles close to Mark. Mark purrs as Jaebum grips his hips and pulls him flush against him. The two wait for Mark to lead Jaebum into a kiss before they make their move. Right as they get close, Mark wraps his legs around Jaebum and flips them. Jaebum’s back is on the desk as Mark stretches his arm out and Jade grabs it. Jaebum growls but before he can react Mark is back to kissing him. Shannon grips his arm, holding it down as Jade rushes to finish the task. “Come on! It’s not going to work for long!” Shannon pleads. “I’m trying!” Jade shouts back. She manages to jam a certain part, Jaebum’s dragon retreating along with his darkness but he was still being controlled. That much known as Mark is grabbed and flipped. Shannon moves Jade back before she could be hit. Mark is dragged forward before Jaebum launches himself over Mark and toward Shannon and Jade. “Oh shit!” Shannon curses. Jade grabs the lamp pole near her. She breaks the top and bottom off before using the pole to block Jaebum. She twists her body fast, twirling the pole and hits Jaebum in the stomach, sending him back into one of the book stands. “Wow. That was hot,” Shannon states in awe. “Pay attention, Shannon!” Jade directs. “Oh right,” and Shannon uses her power to hold Jaebum back. “Mark!” Shannon calls out but Mark’s already on it. “This is gonna hurt me way more than it’s going to hurt you Jaebum,” Mark says before he punches Jaebum as hard as he can. Jaebum’s head bounces off the bookcase and Jade moves forth to try one more time. With Jaebum stunned momentarily and Shannon holding him against the bookcase, Jade is able to claw into the device and the same piece is removed. Shannon sighs in relief dramatically, “That could’ve been so much worse.” They wait, Jaebum eventually shaking his head to clear his mind. “Ugh, why does my head hurt so bad? And my face?” Jade smiles as Mark gently rubs the back of Jaebum’s head while kissing his bruised cheek, “Sorry Bummie, desperate times call for desperate measures.” It takes a minute or two for Jaebum to truly focus but then he takes in Mark before him with a collar around his neck and it clicks, “Oh god, what did I do?” He remembers the device on his own arm and trying to teleport the pack away to safety before everything went blank. “Breathe, Jaebum,” Jade orders as Jaebum is getting worked up. Mark anchors him back down slowly. “Take a minute and then you can tell me what happened,” Mark gently says. Jaebum takes that moment to recall everything he went through, his eyes meeting Mark’s. Mark can see the sadness and worry as clear as day, “The ones that killed my parents…” Jaebum’s voice shakes, “They took the pack…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Shannon keep Mark from being controlled and taken as well as saving Jaebum. But it's not over yet. The devices are still attached and the pack is gone. Jaebum now has to deal with finding out who his parent's killers were and they're the same ones that currently have his pack in their hands...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really bad day and the next few days are gonna be hectic and stressful so chapters may not be happening till Monday. Please enjoy (sadly my depression is making me hate writing again but I'm trying to not let it win) So really, please enjoy for me...

It’s like running water fills his ears after Jaebum’s words. He can’t function as it was settling in that his pack had been taken. How did it end up like this? They went out to bring Jackson back. What was this about other people? And these devices? What was going on? So many thoughts are racing through his mind. He should’ve been there. He should’ve just chanced it and now… “Baby, you need to breathe,” Jaebum tries to get Mark to focus on him, directing him to look at him. But Mark’s eyes are unfocused as he’s stuck in his head. Jaebum whines, hating that he can’t get through to Mark with their bond because of the damn devices. Mark wasn’t able to focus or hear him so Jaebum goes for another tactic and crashes his lips against his. Mark’s gasping is cut off and he can suddenly feel Jaebum before him. The sound of water lessens some so when Jaebum pulls back and Mark takes a big gulp of air, he can hear him. “That’s it, baby. Breathe.” Was he not breathing before? Mark can see Jaebum looking at him worriedly as his fingers caressed his face gently. Mark ends up taking another breath as his focus returns and he clings to Jaebum. “Bummie…” you could hear it in his voice how scared and heartbroken he was over the pack being taken. Jaebum pulls Mark into his arms, providing comfort for the both of them, “I know, Mark. I know. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect them.” Mark makes a noise at that, pulling Jaebum impossibly closer, “It’s not your fault, Jaebum. We didn’t know what we were getting into and I should’ve gone with.” Jaebum buries his face into Mark’s hair, “I’m so glad they didn’t take you too.” If Mark would’ve been taken along with the pack, Jaebum would’ve went feral in seconds. And knowing it would’ve been him that took him to the enemy, Jaebum would have never forgiven himself. Even now, he’s hurting over the fact that he basically handed over his pack to the hunters. “Don’t blame yourself, Jaebum. The fact that you’re still alive and functioning after running into them is a mere feat in itself,” Jade’s voice is heard. The two look up, seeing Jade’s expression become angry, “I should’ve known it was them from the start.” Shannon can feel Jade’s anger from beside her as she tries to keep her calm by holding her from behind. “Did you know them?” Jaebum asks and Jade can’t hold his gaze. “You knew about the devices,” Mark points out. Jade nods, “Vivian taught me many things back in the day about hunting. Back then, those devices were used to keep one that was feral from using their powers and such, making it easier to take them down. But it could also be used to control the feral one to take down multiple feral in some extreme cases. It was never supposed to be used for enjoyment or to torture and kill the innocent.” Just how far gone have the Lim’s gone? “That would explain why you knew about the chips in the devices,” Mark trails off. “The one Jaebum has is a new feature but we were lucky it still had the same mechanics. Now, if I’m still correct, the hunter has a similar device in the shape of a ring or accessory device that connects with their own soul. It makes for controlling the ones wearing the devices as well as be able to track them.” Jaebum and Mark start to worry but Jade is quick to continue, “Don’t worry, taking out those pieces cut off the tracker as well and my palace is safe.” Shannon parts briefly just to destroy the pieces just in case. “So we can’t be controlled now?” Jaebum asks to be sure and Jade nods, “I can’t tell you how to remove the device after it’s latched on without that accessory, but you can’t be controlled any longer. Unfortunately, because the device is still on, you’re almost human like. You two can still use your feline but anything else is a no go. Especially fully shifting. Only the hunter has control of that.” And there’s no way the hunter is gonna let them. That puts a big damper on things. Jaebum won’t be able to teleport or use his dragon and Mark can’t use his angel. It would’ve helped them out greatly in getting the pack back. “So what do we do? Surely someone can take off the devices without the other device needed,” Shannon says but Mark and Jaebum sigh in frustration. “Yugyeom and Youngjae would be the ones to know,” Jaebum states. “And BTS are out on their own mission. I can attempt to contact them but the chance of reaching them and getting them back here in time is slim.” They didn’t have much time to waste as they didn’t know what the Lim’s were planning. Especially when they realize Jaebum isn’t being controlled anymore, it ups the stakes. “But aren’t hunters supposed to follow a code? They can’t just do this shit,” Shannon grows frustrated herself. “They’re supposed to. Vivian always followed the code that her father was very adamant about teaching his children. But then again, her father died before she was disowned. The Lim family aren’t just worldwide hunters for no reason. They have the technology, power, money and are predators down to the last drop of blood. They take pride and joy in what they do.” “My Mom never talked about them,” Jaebum can’t recall a single moment where his Mother would talk about them. “They may be blood but they’re not a family. Apart from her father, she wasn’t close to any of them. She also didn’t want you to try and go after them for fear of you getting hurt. You do remember her telling you not to be a hunter or go into the secret service, no?” So all this time, his Mother was secretly trying to keep him from running into her family. “Wow, with all the chaos you’ve created, I’m surprised it took you until now to run into them,” Shannon says. “They must still follow the code somewhat. My guess is that they used this device on Jackson to make him go feral and attack others so they could justify hunting him, but I don’t know why they wanted to in the first place,” Jade voices. Mark growls. He’s so gonna tear these people apart. How dare they try and hunt Jackson and then take his pack. And to top it all off, they killed Jaebum’s parents. “Down, Mark. You can’t just rush into this,” Jade notices Mark’s fierce expression. “Believe me when I say I want to torture them slowly until their last breath but you can’t just knock down their front door like you did with that fake God. Not when you two are in this state. Your pack has been taken and they could try and use them against us as well.” Shit. It made options limited. They had to do something though. “We have to start somewhere,” Shannon suggests. “She’s right. We need to all gear up and try to come up with a plan,” Jaebum replies back, “Mark, you should try contacting Suga. Try to get the message across just in case.” Mark nods. “Alright. We’ll regroup back here,” Jade states. Jaebum and Mark needed to head back to base to grab some things as Jade and Shannon geared up. “I’m happy that we have sort of a plan going but we have one problem,” Shannon brings up. The three look to her, “Who's gonna distract the kids?” 

“Mark, I don’t know about this-” But Mark silences him with a finger to their lips. “I trust you, Jaehyun. If anything happens to Jaebum and I, I know that you’ll keep them safe.” Jaehyun’s expression goes sad. He didn’t want to think about Mark or any of the pack dying but he understood why Mark was telling him this. What they’re about to do could end badly so Mark and Jaebum wanted to make sure their kids would be well taken care of. They trust Jaehyun and BTS if anything ever happened to them. “They have no idea do they?” Mark shakes his head as they walked down the many hallways of the BTS base. “No. I don’t want them to worry. They already went through so much when Jackson had gone feral back in the dorms.” It was better this way. Mark can’t help but think to Vivian. It was similar to back then where she had asked Jade to look after Jaebum while she went to the Underworld to help Vector. Did she know that was gonna be the last time or did she believe she would’ve came back to her son? Mark doesn’t know what the outcome will be but he believes in his pack. Anything could happen but he has to trust in his pack and loved ones that they’ll return back safely. “You guys have gone through worse, don’t worry,” Jaehyun tries to reassure Mark. Mark gives a small smile back. “Besides, you’ve been doing the impossible so I have a feeling it’ll happen again.” Mark’s smile grows, “That I’ve been told.” Jaehyun’s own smile comes forth. They end up reaching the dorms but not where Jaehyun thought they were going. He knew they had to move into a temporary one after he was told everything but this was not the temporary dorm. “Mark, why are we in BTS’ dorm?” Mark unlocks the door with his spare key and they step inside. “Because, I’m looking for the matching team outfit Bam had made. I tried looking in Bam’s room earlier before you arrived but it wasn’t there. So it has to be here in Jimin’s closet.” Jaehyun raises an eyebrow curiously, “I know you’re all about pack but you’re really going this far to all have matching outfits too?” Mark was too sweet as he was always about the pack. It’s not until Mark says, “Ah! Found it!” before pulling the outfit out that Jaehyun realizes there’s another reason as well. He can’t help but chuckle, “I should’ve known that payback would be involved.” 

“Daddy! Why aren’t Jaehyun and Mommy back yet?” Kyo asks. Jaebum pats Kyo’s head, “That’s a very good question that I’m sure we’ll both find the answer to shortly.” Jaebum had been wondering the same thing. If the two take any longer, he’s going to go find out himself, for it doesn’t take that long to get from the entrance to the dorms. The sound of the door clicking has them all perking up. “Mommy!” Lilly cries out in excitement before Kyo is seen rushing past to catch up with his sister. “Oo! You look yummy!” Sheena says, making Jaebum raise an eyebrow. Yummy? Why would she say that? Jaebum soon rounds the corner before stopping in his tracks at the sight before him. Oh when he sees Bam he’s going to both thank him and curse him cause dear lord, he needs some holy water. This was beyond sinful and no way in hell was Jaebum going to be able to concentrate. Mark gives him that smirk, knowing full well the reaction he’d be getting, “Like what you see?” he purrs and Jaebum growls in response, “Too much. This should be banned.” Mark tilts his head to the side, “Why? It’s the matching outfit to the others.” It matched alright. The black with the leather like attire along with chains and such matched the pack’s outfits. But the crop top underneath the jacket, not to mention how tight the outfit was that showed off them thighs and ass...oh, the things he wants to do to him. “Now you know how it feels,” Mark states. Jaebum whines, “You’re still mad at me for teleporting you away aren’t you?” Mark’s canine smile comes forth. Bingo. “Mommy, you know Daddy already can’t take his eyes off of you,” Lilly says. “Yeah, you can’t go looking all yummy like this!” Sheena exclaims. “How will Daddy be able to focus to protect you?” Kyo pouts. Jaehyun has to put a hand over his mouth to keep a straight face. Mark bites his bottom lip as Jaebum snorts. This cuteness overload was very much needed during this hard time. It helped to anchor them and clear their heads. Carrying the kids down while Jaehyun had Sheena, Mark and Jaebum give hugs and kisses to the kids at the entrance, “You guys be good for Jaehyun,” Mark says. The three nod. “And don’t let Jaiden set you guys on fire,” Jaebum adds, making the three giggle. “We’ll be good!” the twins reply. “Bring back Daddy soon! And tell Momma hi for me!” Sheena calls out the window of Jaehyun’s car. Their hearts ached but they keep their expressions the same. Waving back at the kids, the watch as Jaehyun drives off. When they’re out of sight, Jaebum pulls Mark gently to face him before leaning their foreheads together, “Our pack is strong. We’ll bring them back.” Mark lets Jaebum anchor him at the same time of Jaebum letting Mark anchor him back. After a moment, they part some, both meeting each other’s determined gaze, “Let’s go bring our pack back, Bummie.” 

Groaning, Bam comes to with a headache and no idea where the hell he is. He tries to put a hand to his head to stop the pain but finds he can’t even move. Uh, what? Blinking several times, he finds bright lights above him as he’s on his back. A low whine has him turning his head to take in Yugyeom next to him. “You’re awake. I’ve been so worried.” Yugyeom is strapped down on a bed, a collared device around his neck. Images of being in the hotel come forth. They had been helping Youngjae when Mark called before shit hit the fan and it all went black super fast. Yugyeom’s expression saddens more when he sees Bam realizes what happened. “The others?” Bam asks but Yugyeom shakes his head, “I’ve only been awake for a bit before you. The only thing I know is from one of the human hunters saying something about Victoria being angry and calling for the other felines. Whatever it is, it gives us some time.” Bam nods. The others had to be here too and they needed to get out of this and find them. Bam tries to move again and Yugyeom whines once more, “I tried to get out but I can’t. My hands are wrapped so I can’t use my claws.” Bam attempts to shift but the collar around his neck sends painful jolts through his body. Crying out, Yugyeom frets, “Don’t! You can’t fully shift either!” Bam stops, breathing harsh as he lets the pain subside. Alright, fine. He’ll do it the old fashioned way. His hands were luckily not wrapped like Yugyeom’s and the strapped binds were simple, cause what did a hunter think a snake could do right? Apparently not take into account that Bam can be pretty damn flexible. It takes a few seconds but Bam can bend his thumb far enough as he twists his hand in and then out of the one strap. “That’s my bae!” Yugyeom cheers. Bam has to shake his hand a bit to get his thumb back into place but that was minimal pain than all the shit he’s been through in his life. With his one hand free, he gets his other one out before he works on the strap holding him down. Yugyeom’s excitement grows as he continues to cheer on his mate until Bam is free. “You’re way to happy for being in this situation,” Bam chuckles as he gets close to Yugyeom and starts helping him out of the binds. “Cause I’m proud of you and we’re gonna go save the others.” Yugyeom is soon free, the two checking the other over. “It just seems to be these collared devices,” Bam states and Yugyeom nods. “This technology is pretty bad ass if I do say so myself but its bad for us cause I need time to figure this out.” Bam pouts, “We don’t have time!” Yugyeom’s fingers ran over the device, “But if my hunch is correct…” his fingers stop on the side of the collar around Bam’s neck. “Ah ha! Found it. Stay still for a moment.” Bam does as he’s told as Yugyeom gets up to look around the medical room. He stops briefly as he picks up a tool before he’s back. “A paperclip?” Bam asks confused but Yugyeom just hums and leans in close. His fingers go right to the spot he found before and bends the paperclip a certain way. “Even the most advanced technology has flaws and you’d be surprised at the many things you can do with a paperclip.” It takes a few tries but soon Yugyeom slides underneath a certain part of the collar, popping it up just slightly, “Give me your finger.” Bam lets Yugyeom pull his finger to the spot, “Now release the venom right here,” he guides Bam’s finger and Bam lets his one nail grow long enough to release the venom. A few sparks show and Yugyeom fist bumps the air, “Yes! I knew it!” Bam is still lost, “Please explain.” Yugyeom double checks to make sure it’s good, “In short terms, after figuring out that Jaebum was being mind controlled by a device, I knew there had to be a chip inside that was allowing this because the hunters weren't there but Jaebum was still being controlled. Meaning, a small chip was sending the signal back and forth to the hunter. It’s also a tracker so we just killed two birds with one stone.” Bam’s eyes go wide, “Oh my god, I was just joking about the mind control thing with Jackson!” Yugyeom smiles sadly, “I know.” Bam feels his heart ache at what Jackson has been put through and what this could mean for the pack. “We’re gonna get to the others,” Yugyeom refuses to give up. “We may be limited on what we can do but we can get through it together.” Bam looks into his mate’s eyes and sees the fire and determination that gives him hope. Bam nods, “Ok. Tell me what to do on yours.” Yugyeom leads Bam through the steps and they’re able to fry the chip after a few minutes. “Why can’t it be this easy for the whole thing?!” Bam complains and Yugyeom sighs, “Right? Don’t know why they decided not to invest on special material for the whole device. My guess is it would interfere with the signal or something. At least we don’t have to worry about being mind controlled though.” Huffing, Bam looks around the room for anything they could use. They were in a hunter’s facility so there has to be a weapon room somewhere. Picking up a few knives that would do for now, he hands one to Yugyeom, “Time for stealth mode,” Bam smirks. Yugyeom fist bumps his mate while a smirk of his own grows, “Let’s find the others and blow this bitch up.” Bam moans as his eyes shine in glee, “God, you know me so well bae.” A small peck on the lips and the two start on their search for their pack members.


	16. Chapter 16

“Almost there...just a little more…” Danny strains, reaching as far as he can go with the chains attached to him from the wall of the cellar. His fingers scratch at the floor, trying to inch their way to the person still passed out before him. This was pure torture. To have your loved one literally right there but just out of reach. Slamming his fist on the ground, Danny lets out a noise of frustration. With the stupid collared device around his neck he couldn’t fully shift nor use his powers and he needs those right now! Youngjae is still injured and none of the hunters gave a shit as they just threw them here in the cellar. Danny can see the blood seeping through and how much Youngjae had paled. If only he could reach him, he could give him some of his blood and try and help heal his wounds. Taking another breath, Danny tries again, wincing as his wrists strained against the chains. “Please…” he begs to the air like it would magically come to his aid. After another failed attempt, Danny cries out, trying to rein in his emotions. There has to be a way. Letting his claw come forth, Danny pushes himself as far as he can go. If he can just get a claw into Youngjae’s little chained accessory on his arm...he manages to hook a part. “Thank you Bam for your fashion skills!” His expression turns to hope as he oh so carefully pulls a little. It moves Youngjae’s arm and his hand spreads out. Danny almost shouts in glee as he can wrap his hand around Youngjae’s and pulled him toward him. Resituating him into his arms, Danny tries to fix the bandages. Youngjae had healed somewhat but it seems from the collar being put on, it slowed the process down. At least Bam’s venom counteracted with the poison for he’s not sweating or breathing harshly anymore. He’s just weak from blood loss. Danny smiles a little at that, fingers softly caressing Youngjae’s face. It causes Youngjae to stir, eyes blinking open slowly. “Danny?” Youngjae gets out after a moment. “Hey,” his voice was soft and sweet for he didn’t want to worry Youngjae with their current situation. “Did we...get Jackson?” Oh, Danny’s heart ached. How was he going to tell him? “I’ll tell you but first you need to feed.” Youngjae’s head leans against Danny’s shoulder as he’s too weak to hold it up. “Tired…” Danny moves Youngjae a bit as he starts to notice him trying to close his eyes. “You gotta stay awake for me.” Youngjae makes a noise of protest. “Feed first and then you can sleep.” Youngjae narrows his eyes a bit, “Where’s the juice box?” Danny pouts, “Don’t have one. You have to drink from the source.” He’s chained to a wall with a collar around his neck so the place Youngjae can feed from would be from his shoulder toward his collarbone. Youngjae frowns, “I’ve never drank straight from someone before...it’s intimate.” Oh? Well, Youngjae has a point there. Normally vampires drink straight from the source but Youngjae was special and a kind vampire. He didn’t like hurting others and the effect it has on the victim is well like how Youngjae put it, it can be intimate. Danny doesn’t want to push Youngjae to do something he’s not ready for or doesn’t like but this is an emergency situation here. “But you have to feed. You’ve lost so much blood,” Danny pleads for Youngjae to understand. “You need to react on your instincts and I know they’re telling you to feed.” Youngjae makes a whining noise, but Danny readjusts him again so Youngjae is right there at his shoulder near his collarbone, “Please.” Youngjae can’t deny it. The moment he woke up, his instincts tell him he needs to feed but he’s never had the urge to go straight to the source before...until now. He tries to fight it but Danny’s scent is right there that it makes it really hard. It’s like a huge craving all of a sudden that has his body screaming. Add onto the fact that Youngjae can feel Danny’s heart beating underneath his fingertips that he can practically hear the blood running throughout his body as well. Danny feels Youngjae’s fangs scrape along his skin, making him shiver. Danny thinks he has to give one last push but he’s cut off, his breath hitching when Youngjae suddenly bites down. Youngjae couldn’t resist any longer and the second the blood hits his tongue, he lets out a moan of delight. Danny on the other hand has never had his blood sucked before so he figured it would be painful but really it was only painful for a few seconds. Now though, it was like a high in a way. His body felt light but at the same time, it felt good as it sent little jolts of pleasure throughout his body. And it was going straight to his dick. Which is something they didn’t need to happen right now. Youngjae was straddling him as he dives deeper into Danny’s shoulder, his claws holding Danny in place. With Youngjae this close, body flush against his and those little moans he’s making, it was getting hard to control himself. Eyes half lidded, he can see Youngjae’s skin is returning to its normal color and his wounds were healing. Youngjae’s fangs let go but he’s not done yet as he laps away at the blood around the bite mark. Danny groans and to make matters both wonderful and worse, Youngjae starts to grind against him. His ass is rubbing against his cock and Danny can feel Youngjae is hard too. And right now, Youngjae is riding off his instincts and the high from feeding. “Sh-Youngjae,” Danny groans, his hips jerking up instinctively. Youngjae moans at feeling Danny hard, his hands grabbing a hold of Danny’s shoulders as his body shivers. It feels good, Youngjae wanting to chase this feeling until he notices Danny is chained to the wall. It makes him stop, eyes focusing to find they’re in some cellar and Youngjae was in fact grinding away while they’re in this situation. That makes him realize several more things… “Yah!” Youngjae cries out as he quickly detaches himself from Danny. His face is beet red and he doesn’t know what to hide; his face or his crotch?! So he tries to do both. “I’m sorry,” Youngjae repeats over and over again, “I don’t know what came over me. I’ve never fed like that before nor had the urge, but your scent and just, just you! And you tasted so good and and...I told you it was intimate!” Youngjae was so adorable and all the things he kept saying about him had Danny grinning so wide, “Don’t apologize. I enjoyed it too.” Youngjae went impossibly redder at that cause he did in fact know that Danny was enjoying himself. Youngjae can’t believe he lost control like that. “I’m sorry that I asked you to feed from me but I had no other way to give you my blood.” Youngjae peeks through his fingers. He refuses to look down at Danny’s crotch for he’s not going to think about how big Danny was...shit, too late. Back on track, back on track...ok, right. This was no time to be embarrassed. They’re in some cellar and Danny is chained to the wall with a device around his neck. That means… “Shit, did we get captured?” he asks and Danny nods. Youngjae can feel himself calming down some now that he’s aware they’re in enemy territory and the others aren’t around. “What happened after I passed out?” Danny pouts, “Well, after the ambush, we tried to regroup and Jaebum hyung managed to get us away but then he ended up having a device on him that we didn’t know about until it was too late. We all got knocked out and taken here. I assume the others are somewhere in the facility.” Youngjae feels around the device around his neck. Did they all have collars too? He moves back closer to Danny, eyes zeroing in on the collar. “This is some fancy tech right here,” he trails off as he takes in the device being latched on. “If this is ment to control and make one go feral, it has to be sending signals to the nerves and such, meaning…there’s a chip or something.” Question was, where and how can he get it out? He notices something very tiny like two small holes. Youngjae starts to feel into his pockets. Did they empty him of weapons and such? Youngjae smiles in glee, “Ah! Those bastards left me with everything!” They must’ve thought Youngjae would die so it didn’t matter to them. “It was the humans that threw us in here,” Danny voices as Youngjae pulls out his handy dandy tool. “Sucks to be them!” Youngjae exclaims as he starts to mess with the collar. Danny laughs and Youngjae’s grinning, “You got my joke! Cause I’m a vampire!” Youngjae pops off the tiny part enough that he can get the chip out and destroys it. “There, no mind controlling or going feral for you. Though, trying to get the device off without doing extensive nerve damage and killing you instantly is a huge problem still. If we had the device the hunter surely has, we could probably remove this. If not, we might have to find one of their workshops to see exactly how this puppy works.” Danny nods, “Can you get me out of this so we can get yours taken out too?” Youngjae gets to work on freeing Danny from the chains. Danny watches amazed as Youngjae is very crafty in coming up with tools and ways for things. “Good thing I always come prepared!” Youngjae says as he takes another handy dandy tool and cuts the chains. Danny can’t help but be mesmerized as he watches Youngjae work. He’s also glad that things didn’t become awkward between them from earlier. Youngjae soon led him through the steps and with Youngjae’s chip destroyed, their next issue was getting out of the cellar. He can’t bend the bars cause of the material they are and it makes him pout, head thumping lightly against the bars. So much for showing how strong you are, Danny! Meanwhile, Youngjae just takes out another tool which is a multi key and just simply unlocks it. Danny hears the click, head turning to find Youngjae opening the cell door. “Tada!” Danny ends up matching Youngjae’s smile, “I should’ve known.” Danny goes back over to his side, “Let’s go find the pack and a way to get these devices off.” Youngjae makes a noise of agreement. They’ll eventually have to have a talk about what went down earlier once they get out of here.

A loud slapping sound is heard as Jinyoung’s head snaps to the right from the blow. “You slap like a bitch,” Jinyoung states, eyes glaring back at the feline before him once he turns his head back to face him. The alpha feline that Jinyoung has learned is called, Liam. He’s the one that put the device on him and seems to thoroughly enjoy torturing his victims. A hand comes to grip his chin as the alpha leans in close to him, “But we both know who the real bitch is don’t we?” Liam smirks and Jinyoung matches it with one of his own, “Someone sounds jealous. I’m afraid you’re not my type.” Liam growls, eyes flashing as he yanks Jinyoung forward harshly. Jinyoung winces as the binds around his wrists strain against the back of the chair. “I don’t want trash like you. You’re worth nothing mating with that mad beast.” Shoving Jinyoung back in the chair Liam bares his fangs, “Just you wait. Once your leader comes back with the last of the pack, we’re all going to enjoy a big hunt and I’m going to take great pleasure in killing you personally.” Jinyoung laughs, “Are you sure you’re going to be the one doing the hunting?” A punch is thrown, knocking Jinyoung over on his side along with the chair. Liam is ready to grab him again when another feline enters the room “Liam, Victoria is calling for us. Something came up with the leader of their pack.” Liam clicks his tongue, “This isn’t over,” he says, giving one last glare to Jinyoung before stalking out of the room. Jinyoung waits as he counts. He calculates how many footsteps till he knows they’re a good distance away before he lets go of the binds. He removes his arms from behind him, stretching them out to get the circulation going better. Thanks to Liam getting angry with him and rough housing him, it helped Jinyoung to loosen the binds against the chair and now he was free. Well, not exactly free. As long as you didn’t think about the device embedded in his arm. Or the fact that they’re in a hunter’s facility. Hearing that most of the pack was also in here had him worrying but he had a main priority first. Finding Jackson. He hopes whatever is going down can keep them distracted long enough. 

The Lim family used to have more family members but because of a certain dragon and hunter, the elders ended up perishing. It left the family legacy down to ten siblings and cousins;

Liam Alpha black panther  
Oliver Alpha black panther  
Victoria Omega black panther  
Milo Alpha black panther  
Felix Alpha black panther  
Gizmo Beta black panther  
Toby Beta black panther  
Jack Beta black panther  
Lucy Beta black panther  
Sasha Beta black panther

Each one held different features but you can tell all of them were related. The ones that were siblings to Vivian are Liam and Victoria with Liam being the oldest out of all of them. If Vivian was still alive, Vivian would’ve been the oldest as well as the one who would’ve been the leader. Speaking of Liam though, he was heading toward where Victoria was. Upon entering the room, he finds the others there with a very pissed off Victoria. “What’s the problem?” he asks. “The signal failed! I can’t control him nor know where he went!” She shouts as she slams her hands onto the meeting room table. The ring on her right hand finger shines in the light, her eyes landing on it and causing her frustration to rise. Liam raises an eyebrow at that, “We haven’t had a device that failed yet.” Oliver nods, “You did say he ended up keeping the device from fully embedding when he damaged it.” Victoria glares, “I wouldn’t be able to control him from the start if that was the case.” Liam crosses his arms, “It means someone either damaged it more or knew what they were doing.” Victoria’s grip on the table grows as her anger intensifies, “It has to be the last pack member.” Lucy comes to drape herself over Victoria’s side, “Just because you can’t control himself doesn’t mean he got the device off. Plus, we still have his pack here.” Sasha agrees with Lucy, “He’ll come to us still. He came for that dog, he’ll surely come for all of his pack.” Liam smirks, eyes flashing of those of a killer, “And when he arrives, he’ll be in for a pleasant surprise.” 

Jinyoung glances up at the camera in the ceiling. He’s out of sight, thinking of how he was going to get by when he notices the tiny light goes off and the camera stops moving. Confused for a moment, he waits, wondering if it was a malfunction or...but then he finds the other one slightly further down the hall does the same thing. That could only mean one thing! Yugyeom has hacked into the cameras. “Seems I don’t have to worry too much,” he says to himself as he makes his way down the hall. It’ll speed up time now that he doesn’t have to stay out of sight from the cameras. But that still meant he had to keep hidden from the hunters. Sensing someone, he quickly clings to the wall. Several human hunters walk past, oblivious of Jinyoung being right there as he watches them go by. “Liam ordered for that mad beast to be in the medical ward to get his wounds treated right?” The other hunter nods, “Said he couldn’t have him dying yet.” Jinyoung refrains from reaching out and wringing their necks when he hears them laugh at Jackson’s pain. He had to stay low for the time being so he waits for the right moment before sliding past and then keeps going. ‘Medical ward, huh?’ What floor was he even on? He needed to find a layout of the place and soon. He didn’t have much time before the felines would realize he’s not in his room. But would a map of the place just magically appear in front of his face like it did in video games? Jinyoung walks past a frame on the wall before he suddenly stops, eyes lighting up. He walks backwards, going back to the frame to find the whole layout of the facility. Well what do you know. Jinyoung lifts his finger, tracing along as he tries to remember the blueprint. The weapon room was two floors above him. “Wow, they even have a cellar,” Jinyoung sees it’s on the very bottom of the facility. Frowning, he notices a whole nother building connected to this facility that is labeled the hunting zone. He has a feeling that it's not just some training center either. Quick to move on, he continues until he finds the medical ward which is the floor below him. He was close by. “I’m coming, Jackson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the surprise the felines have in store? Jinyoung is close by with Jackson and Yugyeom is already messing things up in the facility. Also, poor Youngjae. He keeps having things happening to him at the worst times. He's going to ignore it for now but surely it'll come back up when this is all over. If they make it out that is. Until next time...


	17. Chapter 17

Yugyeom fiddles around with the camera above. “Are you close?” Bam asks, trying to keep Yugyeom steady on his shoulders. “If you would stop moving, this would be done much faster,” Yugyeom states and Bam huffs. “I can’t help it! You’re already tall as fuck so forgive me for trying to distribute your height!” It would’ve been much easier for Bam to be on Yugyeom’s shoulders but Yugyeom’s the one who is tech savvy. “You’re being way too loud!” Yugyeom whispers loudly back at him. “You’re even louder!” Bam hushes back. Yugyeom sticks out his tongue, tweaking a part here and there before, “Yes, I’m in,” he smirks in glee. He looks down to the watch around his wrist. His finger presses a button and his watch illuminates before him where he moves his fingers about to fully connect. “Alright, put me down.” Bam groans but does so after a moment. “I never thought I’d hate a time with me being in between your legs.” Yugyeom snorts as Bam rolls his shoulders. “Just be thankful the hunters didn’t take my watch like they did with the rest of our weapons.” Bam peeks his head over Yugyeom’s shoulder to watch as Yugyeom did his thing. “Well, it’s not everyday you see a watch that can do things like this.” Yugyeom nods, “I finally convinced Jimin to let me have one just like his.” Yugyeom was so happy when he received a custom made watch from both Jhope and Jimin on his birthday last year. Though Yugyeom still liked to use from his roots like from his own trusty phone or his computer; It really came in handy when they got into a pickle. Especially now when the hunters took their phones and communication devices. “One weapon room coming right up,” Yugyeom hums out as he searches through the facility. “Ooo, it’s right there,” Bam points. It was close by actually. “Alright, let me just…” he trailed off as he disables the cameras and messes with the security system. Bam notices the little light going off on the cameras around them. “You can do that through this one camera?” Yugyeom nods, “You don’t have to hack into the mainframe to mess with a lot of cameras. Most of the time, all the cameras are the same and connected so if you can hack into one, you can hack into them all.” Bam is impressed. He always wondered how his mate could lead them around during his missions. Yugyeom looks to him with a look in his eye that Bam knew all too well. He was waiting for the praise to come. Bam smiles, reaching out to ruffle his hair, “I’m proud of you my handsome, sexy man, you.” Yugyeom lets out a happy noise at that while leaning into the touch. “Let’s head to that weapon room now.” 

“Oh...my god…” Bam gets out in awe, eyes lighting up in excitement. This wasn’t just a weapon room. This was like a whole nother facility within itself. “Where do we even start?” Yugyeom wonders as his eyes take in all the different things among the room. Bam takes off like a kid in a candy store as he starts touching things. He picks up some knuckles, raising an eyebrow as he tries them on. “This isn’t anything cool-” Bam retracts that statement as his whole hand was now radiating sparks of electricity. There was so many different things in here along with more of those devices. His eyes meet Yugyeom’s as a smirk forms, “Oh, we’re gonna fuck shit up.” Yugyeom gets just as excited, fist bumping Bam just to yelp cause of the knuckles. “Oops, my bad! Are you ok?!” Yugyeom shakes his hand as he whines. Bam tries to get closer but forgets he still has the knuckles on. “Take them off first! Are you mad?!” 

It took Jinyoung a minute to get to Jackson. Having to lay low and try not to draw attention to himself made things take longer but he finally arrived. But he wasn’t ready for the sight that awaited him. His hand was still on the door handle after he had quickly closed it behind him. When he had turned, that was when he took in the sight of Jackson before him. All pale and bandaged up on the table. He was sleeping but it felt like Jackson’s chest was barely rising and falling. Like he wasn’t breathing at all. It felt all too much like something else. Tears start to well up at knowing Jackson has been put through hell. Seeing the arrows next to the table don’t help as it brings back the memory of Jackson protecting him back in the park. Jackson could’ve died. If the hunters didn’t take care of his wounds then, Jinyoung would’ve been walking into a very different atmosphere and with that thought, the tears fall hard. Slowly making his way over to Jackson, Jinyoung attempts to hold back the sob but the moment he takes a hold of Jackson’s hand, it comes out. He doesn’t want to lose his mate again. He swore it would never happen again and yet it had come so close. His legs gave out and he falls to his knees as he’s overwhelmed with emotions. He squeezes Jackson’s hand, eyes closing as he leans close to Jackson. The tears just keep coming as everything that had built up is releasing. From the misunderstanding to finding out the truth. It had been very hard for the both of them. Something touches his hair, fingers moving down to touch his face. Jinyoung lets out another noise, leaning into the touch as he lifts his head back up to take in Jackson had woken up. “Your face…” Jackson’s eyes showed more pain and worry at seeing Jinyoung’s bruised face. “You’re still handsome and beautiful to me,” his expression softening as he wants to see Jinyoung smile. His heart aching at seeing Jinyoung in pain and crying. Jinyoung does end up smiling despite the tears falling, “This isn’t the time to be all romantic.” Jackson’s squeezes Jinyoung’s hand back, “It’s always a good time for it.” Jackson’s eyes trail down to the Jinyoung’s hand, his thumb stroking along the ring on Jinyoung’s finger. “I should’ve planned better and proposed to you already-” Jackson’s expression saddens but Jinyoung quiets him with a kiss. It was full of emotion to how much Jinyoung missed him to how much he wanted to apologize. Pulling back, Jinyoung runs fingers through Jackson’s hair to help fix it. “When we get out of here, you’ll have all the time in the world to propose to me.” Jackson looks torn, “But I can’t leave...the device…” Jinyoung smiles sadly, “I have the same device…” he lifts his arm like Jackson would be able to see it though he knows Jackson will understand since he has the same device embedded deep into his arm as well. Jackson’s eyes go wide before his expression falls, “No, tell me you’re lying.” But Jinyoung doesn’t waver and Jackson lets out a pained noise, “You were supposed to stay away!” Jackson tries to sit up fast, Jinyoung having to steady him. “By the time we tracked you, we knew the hunters were going to try and kill you. I couldn’t just stay away. We had no choice but to rush into it not knowing about the devices and that it was an ambush waiting to happen.” Jackson feels like shit. “And the others?” Jinyoung doesn’t want to tell him but he knows he has to, “They’re here in the facility except for Jaebum. Something happened with his device,” Jackson’s pain showed so clearly on his face before Jinyoung gently guided him to look back at him, “He was supposed to bring Mark here but he didn’t come back. Which means, Mark knows and probably already got the device off before both are no doubt making their way here as we speak.” He let those words sink in for Jackson. He wants to see those eyes shine again. To have that fire and hope that he always had. “Yugyeom’s already disabled the cameras and the rest of the pack is no doubt doing something. This isn’t over yet, Jackson. We’re going to get out of this and we’re all going to leave this place together.” Jackson keeps his gaze with Jinyoung’s. If Jackson needs an anchor and someone to carry him then it’s going to be Jinyoung. “I love you three thousand, Jiaer,” Jinyoung says, eyes shining with love and devotion. Jackson tries not to cry but he can’t help it. Jinyoung still wanted him. Didn’t matter the confusion or misunderstanding. Jinyoung even came for him and with the probability of getting out of here was slim, Jinyoung still chose to be by his side. “Unless I’m with you, Jiaer…” Jackson cries harder as Jinyoung repeats those words back to him. Silently telling him that they’re in this together and that if he was to die, he wants it to be by his side too. But Jackson isn’t going to let Jinyoung die. Pulling Jinyoung close, Jackson crashes his lips against his. Jinyoung can feel Jackson’s determination grow as the kiss deepens. Can feel all the love and devotion coming forth. This was his Jackson. A noise escapes Jinyoung as Jackson breaks the kiss. “We’re gonna get these devices off and I’m not gonna stop until we do.” Jinyoung leans his forehead against Jackson “We need to find the room where the devices were made. They’ll surely have blueprints or something that’ll tell us how to take them off.” Jinyoung agrees, “If the map is correct, it should be on the floor below us.” Jackson presses another kiss against Jinyoung’s lips, “Let’s get it.” 

“This isn’t good,” Youngjae pouts, eyes looking over everything twice just to make sure he didn’t miss anything. Unfortunately he hadn’t. Gripping his hair, he sighs in frustration, “Removing the collared devices is possible without the other device involved but one mess up and you kill the victim instantly.” The best and safe way was the device that was connected with the hunter, for you can use your own mind to have it be released with just one thought. Doing it without, you would need tools and very steady hands. “I trust you,” Danny says as he appears next to Youngjae sitting down. “I’d have to memorize the layout…” he trailed off, eyes landing at the things lying around. He could use some of the tools to attempt it. He couldn’t find another device though and Youngjae was not confident trying it on Danny. “Youngjae, did you not hear me?” Danny turns Youngjae around by using the chair. “I heard you but I’m not taking that risk. I could mess up and you’d be killed!” Danny sets his hands onto Youngjae’s shoulder, massaging gently to ease him, “You have the tools and instructions right here. I know you can do it, Youngjae. How can I get your confidence back?” Youngjae holds out his arms, “A hug.” Danny is shocked at first before smiling. He pulls Youngjae into a hug, “You got this,” he says sweetly into Youngjae’s ear. “Ok, but let me look over it one more time.” After a few minutes, Youngjae nods and Danny sits down in front of him. Borrowing the tools from the hunter’s, Youngjae starts the process of getting the device to detach. Which sounds easy but it’s not. You have to undo the cover and if you don’t undo it right, the collar has a mechanism that’ll go off to prevent you from removing the collar. It was built in just in case victims tried to remove it on their own. It apparently also had another mechanism that’ll alert if the victim was trying to take their own life and would stop them from doing that as well. It makes him wonder if Jackson might’ve tried to do that so he wouldn’t end up hurting others just to find out that he couldn’t do that either. Thinking of everything Jackson went through, Youngjae wants to prevent the pack from going through the same thing and to be able to keep Jackson from going through more. He can do this. So with determination in his eyes, he pushes forward. “Can this be done with both devices?” Danny asks as Youngjae leans in close, his fingers moving carefully along the collar. “No. The device that wraps around your arm and disappears underneath the skin would require surgery.” Damn. That meant Jackson’s device would be the hardest to get off. “But Jaebum’s was still on the surface.” Youngjae perks up at that, “We might be able to remove his then but I wouldn’t know until I saw it...if I can even get yours off first that is.” Danny gave him an encouraging smile, “I know you can.” Youngjae focuses on the task at hand and Danny takes that time to just watch him. Youngjae’s features really were handsome and full of beauty. Even now, a beautiful flush was forming. “Yah! I can’t concentrate with you staring at me so intently!” Danny is quick to look away, a blush of his own forming at being caught staring, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.” He tries to focus on the wall but his mind wanders back to Youngjae. “Um...do you find it weird that I look like Mark and Yugyeom put together?” Well, that was random. Youngjae raises an eyebrow at this, “You make it sound like you’re their love child.” Youngjae can’t help but laugh a little, “Jaebum would get all pouty hearing that.” Danny huffs, “But I’m basically Mark’s child. He was always looking after me back then and dotted on me like a mother would.” Youngjae has noticed that hasn’t changed. Even with Yugyeom, Mark will do many motherly things for him instinctively. It’s just in Mark’s nature, especially if they’re the youngest. Well, except Bam. Mark is not afraid to throw down with Bam. “To answer your question no. Yes, you have similar features to them but you can still see you. I can still tell you’re the Danny from before all the changes. Were you thinking I’d think of you differently or something if I met you before?” Danny doesn’t say anything but it shows on his face. Youngjae had managed to get the cover off but stopped as he looked at him. So Youngjae wasn’t the only one with insecurities. How long had Danny been thinking about this? “Danny, I’ve seen pictures of you from before and I know that if I met you back then or met you now, I’d still fall for you. I like you for you, starting from the inside then out.” He said it with his signature smile, eyes shining with happiness that made it all the more breathtaking. It made Danny’s heart soar and his love for him so much stronger. It took two seconds as Youngjae’s words sank in. Oh my god, Youngjae just confessed more of his feelings! Both flush, Youngjae coughing as he refuses to look at Danny’s grin. “Don’t say anything!” Youngjae bellows out, trying to finish up what he was doing. Danny lets him, though he really wants to kiss him right now. If he didn’t have to remain still he wouldn’t be able to control himself and would’ve showed Youngjae how much those words mean to him. With thoughts of Youngjae’s lips and blushing face, Danny soon hears a sound that brings him back to the moment at hand. The next second, he winces as he feels the collar detaching from his nerves. The pain grows a bit, Danny crying out and Youngjae steadying him but soon it’s over. “Danny?” Youngjae calls out in worry. Danny’s eyes open, taking another moment before lifting himself from his spot leaned into Youngjae. He takes in Youngjae holding the collar in his hands before his own fingers come up to find the collar was off. “You did it!” he gasps in awe. Youngjae smiles, “All thanks to you.” Youngjae ends up growing embarrassed after saying it but Danny doesn’t let him shy away as he cups his face and kisses him. Youngjae gasps and Danny can’t help but want to taste Youngjae more. When their tongues meet, Youngjae makes a noise but he doesn’t try to pull away. The collar hits the ground, Youngjae’s hands coming to grip the front of Danny’s shirt. He gets swept away, his heart beating fast. Nerves were lighting up and pleasure with heat running through his body. It was all still new and a little scary but with Danny surrounding him he knew he’d be safe. They have to pull back for air, Youngjae a little dazed as he tries to catch his breath. Danny’s eyes flash, the passion he held showing strongly. Youngjae can’t look away, his own eyes letting on that he wants to feel more. Fingers slowly come to cup his face, “Youngjae-” But before Danny could finish, they hear the sound of the door turning, both going wide eyed as their heads turn to find the door started to open. Ducking, the two hide behind one of the tables and brace themselves when they hear, “Danny? Youngjae?” Jinyoung asks as the footsteps get closer. “Come on you two, we can literally smell your hormones going,” Jackson adds. The two grow excited, instantly popping up, “Guys!” Youngjae shouts as Danny calls out their names. The two smile in return, both accepting the hugs from Danny and Youngjae. “You guys are safe,” Youngjae was relieved. “It’s good to know you guys are safe too,” Jackson says when he hugs Youngjae after Danny. “Wait, how come you don’t have a collar on?” Jinyoung notices when he pulls back from hugging Danny. “Oh! That’s cause Youngjae figured out a way to get it off.” Jinyoung and Jackson both get excited, “What?! Youngjae you’re amazing!” Youngjae blushes from the praises. “Youngjae should be able to take off the other collars now,” Danny says. “But it’s only the collars. I can’t do the embedded devices,” Youngjae apologizes to Jackson. “No, you did great, Youngjae. With the others being freed, we can have a better chance at getting back at the hunters.” Youngjae still feels bad. “Is there another way?” Jinyoung asks. “Just by the device the hunter should have that they’ve been using to control and mess with Jackson,” Youngjae states. Jinyoung and Jackson instantly think to Victoria. It had to be her. “Does it show what the device looks like?” Jackson asks and Youngjae nods, pointing to the screen, “It’s a ring.” At least they now knew what to look for when they run into her again. Suddenly, an alarm goes off. The noise pierced through the room as well as outside as it runs throughout the entire building. Danny clamps hands over his ears, “What is that?” The rest wince, Youngjae having to clamp down over his ears from the loud noise. “Did they finally notice?” Youngjae wonders. Jinyoung was thinking the same thing when he starts to feel pain coming from his arm. Crying out, the pain intensifies, making him almost lose balance at the blast of pain that shocks through his entire body. He has to lean against the table, Jackson following suit as pain was striking his body as well. “Jackson!” “Jinyoung!” Jackson cries out, claws digging into the table, “Can’t...gonna...lose...control…” Jinyoung’s own vision was blurring, the pain unbearable and hard to fight against. He could feel himself slipping and knows what’s happening, “RUN!” Jinyoung orders the two who are still standing there in worry. The two try to get closer to help but Danny pulls Youngjae back when Jinyoung shouts those words. “But-” Youngjae tries but Jinyoung growls, “She’s gonna make us hurt you!” Jackson ends up on his knees as the pain only gets worse the more he tries to resist. “Jin...young…” Jackson calls out, eyes looking for him to find he’s about to black out as well. Their eyes connect, “Love…you...” Jinyoung tries to get out. Jackson smiles sadly before a loud roar is ripped out of him and Jinyoung closes his eyes cause he knows Jackson couldn’t hold on any longer. The moment Jackson stands up, partially shifted and raring to go, Youngjae and Danny feel dread hit them. Jinyoung curses, pushing himself to move at the same time Jackson does. He slams Jackson into the table, “GO!” Danny pulls Youngjae toward the door as Youngjae looks ready to cry, “I’m...sorry…” Jinyoung says as the door shuts. Jackson grabs a hold of Jinyoung, throwing him into the wall. The last thing Jinyoung can recall before being taken over was Jackson tearing the door apart. Youngjae looks over his shoulder and sees the door flying from the room they had been in. Jackson was seen next, eyes flashing. “We have to go, Youngjae,” Danny pleads. “We can’t just leave them! There has to be something we can do.” But what? Another noise draws their attention and they both gasp as Jinyoung strides out of the room. He comes to stand next to Jackson and it's in this moment that Danny and Youngjae realize they’re gonna have to go up against both of them. Oh this was bad.

“Oh shit…” Bam exclaims with wide eyes as he stares at the giant hole he accidentally caused. “Maybe you should put that gun down...and slowly,” Yugyeom suggests as he too stares in awe at the damage this one gun had done. “I mean, I fried it anyway but yeah,” Bam laughs nervously and agrees as he sets the gun back down. He didn’t mean to destroy half the weapon room and he had no idea why anyone would want a gun like that in the first place. It’s not even seconds later that the alarm goes off, both turning to look at each other. “Oops again?” Yugyeom can’t even be mad cause what just happened had been awesome. “I’d say it’s a great start on fucking shit up.” Bam ends up matching his smirk, “That it is! Let’s get it baby!” The two leave the weapon room, prepared and raring to go. They could sense the hunters coming as Yugyeom and Bam stand back to back and wait. When they get close enough, the two put on their gas masks and set off the smoke bomb. The hunters are left confused and having no idea who was in the weapon room. Seconds later, bullets were whizzing past and taking out one hunter after the next. The two make their move then, using the smoke as cover as they start to do some melee and more hunters end up being taken out. By the time the smoke clears, bodies of hunters lined the floors of the hallway but more were coming. And two were felines. “Well, well, look what we have here, seems someone was lucky enough to get loose,” Oliver states. Bam and Yugyeom stand side by side and are raring to go. “I’m afraid your luck ran out here,” Sasha purrs.

“What is happening?!” Liam hollers at his sister. Victoria scowls, “I can’t control the others. I can only control two of them!” Liam growls, baring fangs, “How is this possible?!” Jack looks unamused as he leans propped up against the wall, “Looks like this isn’t some ordinary pack.” “Can it, Jack,” Milo hisses, “Just use the two to help take down the others.” Liam tries to calm down, “Milo has a point. Focus on taking down the others before the leader comes.” The rest of the felines nod before taking off. Things would still be fine even if their surprise was foiled a bit. Besides, the leader wasn’t here yet…

Looking down you could see many hunters running past as the alarms were going off. ‘Can we attack now?!’ you could hear Shannon’s voice come through the earpiece. ‘Patience, Shannon,’ Jade’s voice was heard next. ‘We need to wait for the right moment,’ Jaebum’s voice replies. ‘Need to wait for the right moment,’ Shannon mocks. Jaebum huffs, eyes locking with Mark’s from inside the air duct. “I still say we should’ve gone through the front door but I like this plan too,” Mark whispers. They can hear from below of the chaos that is happening. Thanks to the distraction and someone disabling the security systems, they were able to sneak in just fine. “Stay close to me ok?” Jaebum reminds Mark who giggles softly, “Bummie-” ‘Enough flirting! I had enough of it when you kept talking about Mark’s ass in those pants! And all about the crop top during the ride over here!’ Shannon hollers. ‘Are we ready?’ Jade’s voice comes through next after she calmed Shannon down. Jaebum smirks, matching Mark’s own, “Yes. Let’s get it,” Jaebum states. It was time to show them what Got7 was all about.


	18. Chapter 18

Jinyoung and Jackson move fast while in sync and are heading straight for them. Youngjae can’t use his powers so it makes him defenseless to stop them but Danny is quick to call forth from nature and giant tree branches penetrate through the walls. It stops Jackson but not Jinyoung as he uses the branches to move through before they closed fully. Danny can only shove Youngjae to the ground before Jinyoung lands a blow against him. “Danny!” Youngjae shouts, watching as Jinyoung lands blow after blow and not letting up. A noise catches Youngjae’s attention as the branches split apart and Jackson comes roaring through. To make matters worse, Jackson’s darkness was coming through as well. Wait. That meant Mark was nearby. And if Mark is nearby, Jaebum is nearby. How could he get their attention though? Jackson comes at him, Youngjae barely dodging and Jackson’s blow hits the wall, cracking it as some debris fell. That’s it! He needed Jackson to make as much noise and damage as possible. He scrambles to get up, running straight for Jinyoung. Jackson is right on his tail just like Youngjae planned as Jinyoung senses him and stops attacking Danny as he turns sharply to handle Youngjae. Youngjae ducks down at the last second, Jackson in mid attack and heading right at Jinyoung. Youngjae goes flat on his stomach as Jackson collides into Jinyoung and they go over Danny and him. “Danny…” Youngjae whines at seeing Danny wounded and knocked out. He leans close pressing a kiss to his lips, “Thank you for protecting me. Now, it’s my turn.” Jinyoung growls, throwing Jackson off of him as Youngjae gets up. Ok, he can do this. Letting out a breath, Youngjae takes off, running straight past Jinyoung and Jackson who looks right at him. It triggers Jackson to chase and Jinyoung follows close behind. Youngjae pants, trying to regulate his breathing for he may have to do this for a while, though he doesn’t know for how long and Jackson and Jinyoung are ganging up on him. At least he’s gotten them away from Danny. If he can just get close enough to Mark and Jaebum to hear then it’ll all work out. There’s a noise before it sounds like the footsteps are heavier and louder. Youngjae takes a peek over his shoulder and his eyes go wide. Jackson shifted into his wolf and is now gaining speed. “Oh no! No No No!” Youngjae turns the corner sharply, almost falling to the ground. Jackson was in mid launch and ends up barreling through a glass window and into another room. Youngjae lets out noises of distress as he hurries to gain some space cause he knows they’re coming. 

A hunter lets out a gasp of air as a knife goes straight into his heart before it’s being twisted and yanked back out. The hunter falls to the ground as Mark flips his knife in his hand and is already attacking the next hunter. Several go flying over him as Jaebum remains nearby. He may not be able to use his dragon but his panther is still strong and ready to throw down. He digs his claws into one hunter and throws him into several more as Mark and him go head to head in combat with the enemy. “How many hunters are there?!” Jaebum hollers out in frustration. “It’s like some movie where they never end!” Mark has to agree with Jaebum. It seemed endless and they were only on one floor. ‘We’re having the same problem up here,’ Shannon’s voice comes through. ‘Oh wait...there’s a blue haired bitch.’ ‘Stay sharp! That’s Victoria!’ Jade states. Jaebum and Mark curse. They should all be together when facing off with her. “Should we head up to where they are?” Mark asks Jaebum before ducking and then killing another. “We need to find the others too!” Jaebum answers, slashing a hunter’s throat with just his claws. This facility was huge though and their time was limited. Where would they even start? Suddenly, everyone could hear someone yelling. They all stop, heads turning to the end of the hallway. “Is that...Youngjae?” Jaebum asks. Youngjae soon turns the corner and is running straight toward them, a look of distress on his face. “RUN!” Youngjae yells and both Mark and Jaebum raise an eyebrow until they see Jackson is in his mad beast form. Just his form was causing so much damage and debris all around and he wasn’t even attacking. The hunters that were left started to freak out, leaving Mark and Jaebum bracing themselves. “Mark,” Jaebum calls out and Mark nods, the two running straight at Jackson. Youngjae watches Mark and Jaebum jump past him and comes to a stop as he turns to watch the two go head to head with Jackson. 

Shannon and Jade stand face to face with Victoria and Liam before them. “You’re looking at me with a lot of hate,” Victoria states. Jade sneers, “You will pay for killing Vivian.” Liam tilts his head to the side in amusement, “I didn’t know she hung out with a fox.” Jade’s eyes remained fierce, “We were a pack.” Victoria frowns, “You must be here with her son then.” Just like with Vivian, Jaebum was becoming a thorn in her side. “It doesn’t matter. We’ll take down everyone,” Liam states as his fangs and claws come forth. “We’ll end this once and for all!” Jade and Shannon brace themselves as Liam comes to attack.

Bam moves back as he dodges one attack after the next. The felines were fast and getting hit once let him know they were pretty powerful. When the heel tries to connect with his face, Bam bends backwards before kicking up and shoving her back. “Girl, you really need to rethink them heels. The color clashes with your outfit.” Sasha bares fangs, trying to claw him but Bam twists and lands a blow against her side, the knuckles sending off sparks that shock through her body. She cries out and Bam smirks cause he can land another blow when suddenly another feline appears. Bam is taken off guard, a hit to his stomach and he’s flying back into the wall with a groan. “Sorry for being late,” Felix says to Sasha. “We’re ready to throw down!” Milo huffs at Felix, “Take this seriously.” Yugyeom takes down another hunter before Oliver attempts to attack again. Yugyeom braces himself, sliding back from the blow before he manages to land one himself. Oliver moves back before two human hunters try to come at him. It makes Yugyeom grow frustrated. Do these felines not care about the other hunters? And this was so cowardly, using the others and then trying to catch the upper hand each time. If he wants to play that way, he can play along too. He swipes his foot out, taking one hunter down as he headbutts the one right behind him. Yugyeom takes the hunter’s gun, firing to kill the rest before throwing the gun as Oliver comes at him again for a surprise attack. Yugyeom waits for him to get close, pretending to brace himself. Right at the moment of impact, Yugyeom attaches something to Oliver’s clothing. Oliver stops as he sees a flashing light, eyes going wide as Yugyeom smirks. “Checkmate.” Oliver flails to get it off as Yugyeom backs up right before the tiny explosion goes off. When Yugyeom opens his eyes, he finds Oliver severely injured on the ground and passed out. Yugyeom fists bumps the air cause yay! He did it! Until he hears Bam’s yelp. Turning, he finds Bam trying to take on several felines at once. And one had Bam by the collar against the wall. “Bam!” Yugyeom pulls out guns from his vest and fires. The felines sense it and disperse. Bam is let go and curled up as the bullets whiz past his head. “You could’ve shot me!” Bam protests after Yugyeom stopped firing. Felix snatches Bam up off the ground, a gun put to the side of his head. “One move and he’s done for.” Yugyeom bares fangs not liking someone manhandling his mate at gunpoint. “Yugyeom,” Bam calls and their eyes connect. The next second, Bam’s fingers that were struggling against Felix’s hand dig in. His nails forming a sharp point and letting his venom sink in. Felix hisses, letting go and pulling back. Bam ducks, Yugyeom firing again as Bam is quick to move back to Yugyeom’s side. “Felix!” Sasha cries out as she tries to help him. Felix is in a lot of pain, body giving out as he’s gasping for air. “What did you do to him?!” Milo shouts. “Did you guys not do your homework? How can you guys be a pack if no one informed you of what I am? Maybe next time you guys should sit down and talk at dinner cause I’m a snake and everyone knows not to get too close to poisonous snakes.” Sasha growls, “Why wasn’t this information passed onto us?! I thought they were all wolves!” she yells at the other felines. “Liam had the humans handle them and they didn’t have time to report back to us,” Jack says as he arrives on the scene with Gizmo. Sasha bites her tongue as she watches Felix pass out from the venom. “We need to get it removed before he dies!” Milo orders. Sasha nods, taking off with Felix. “You’ll pay for this,” Gizmo hisses. The three prepare to attack when two little flash bombs appear. It stops them, blinding them for a moment before a knife comes flying, hitting Gizmo right in the center of his forehead and killing him instantly. “Gizmo!” Milo cries out. When they can see again, the two felines come to find two more people standing there next to Yugyeom and Bam. The one who killed Gizmo twirls the knife around in his hand, lazy smirk on his face, “Sorry we’re late to the party.” Bam and Yugyeom grow excited, “Suga! Jhope!” Jhope stood with fire sprouting from his hands. “Aren’t those two from BTS?” Jack asks. Milo swallows hard. Just who did they exactly mess with? 

“Mark!” Mark is thrown back by Jackson as Jaebum tries to distract him. They managed to land some blows but it wasn’t going to stop Jackson anytime soon. Jaebum is about to land another blow but then Jackson suddenly shoots out his power. It takes him by surprise and Jaebum is hit hard. “Jaebum!” Youngjae cries out from Mark’s side. Mark sits up, wincing from the pain. “This is so much harder when you can’t do much,” Mark grits out. “If I had time, I could remove your collar. I did it to Danny.” It takes a moment for Jaebum to stand, “Do it!” Mark is instantly against it, “You can’t take him on by yourself in this condition!” Jaebum gets this look on his face as his eyes meet Mark’s. “No, Bummie, don’t you fucking dare!” But Jaebum takes off, making Jackson think he’s going to attack before dodging and sliding past him on the other side before he’s running down the hallway. Jackson roars, the building shaking before he’s heading after Jaebum. “Jaebum!” Mark cries out, ready to go after him but Youngjae holds him back. “I’m sorry but we have no choice!” Mark struggles for a few seconds longer as all his instincts scream at him to go to Jaebum. Dammit, they were both right though. Clinging onto Youngjae, Mark closes his eyes. “We have to hurry,” Mark gets out as he fights against his instincts. Youngjae nods, already getting the tools out. “You have to be very still.” Mark whines, his anxiety already going.   
Ten minutes went by and Mark is gonna explode from worry. “Youngjae…” Youngjae whines back, “I know, Mark, I know.” Youngjae managed to get the cover of the collar off as he was now trying to get it to fully detach. “No, Youngjae,” Mark says again as he cups Youngjae’s face and turns his head to look at what Mark was trying to say. “Oh no,” Youngjae starts to panic as Jinyoung is heading right toward them. “I’m not done yet though!” Youngjae hurries to try and finish but it’s making his hands shake. Jinyoung is running now and Mark waits to the last possible second but it’s not enough time and he shoves Youngjae out of the way. It causes Youngjae to accidentally touch the wrong thing on Mark’s collar. The same time Jinyoung makes contact, Mark is screaming and not from Jinyoung. The collar was currently sending huge jolts of pain through Mark’s body nonstop. “No!” Youngjae cries out. He attacks Jinyoung, getting him away from Mark who was convulsing on the floor, gasping for air. It was a race against the clock now for if Youngjae didn’t get the collar off now, Mark’s body would fry from the inside out. “Forgive me Jinyoung!” Youngjae shouts as he punches Jinyoung hard. His head bounces off the floor, knocking him out briefly. It wasn’t nearly enough time but Youngjae had to get to Mark. Rushing back to him, he tries to get Mark on his back. Mark’s back arches, his screams making Youngjae’s heart clench in pain for him. “I’ll get it off! I swear I’ll get it off!” It was harder with Mark being in pain but Youngjae is back at it and trying to get the collar off. Jinyoung doesn’t stay down for long though, Youngjae close to tears now as he sees Jinyoung start to get up out of the corner of his eye. He needs more time. Just a few minutes! Jinyoung is in mid attack when suddenly Jinyoung is thrown back by an invisible force. “Mommy!” Lilly shouts and Youngjae finds Lilly standing next to him, hands out as she had used her power against Jinyoung. “Mom!” Sheena shouts next, leaping over Lilly’s shoulder and landing before Jinyoung. Her eyes are determined, “I’ll save you and Daddy! I’ll keep you from hurting the pack!” Oh no. Kyo must’ve teleported them here. Did they find out what was really happening? “Youngjae!” Youngjae looks to find Jaehyun and Wonho there along with Jaiden and a passed out Kyo in Jaehyun’s arms. Wait, this could actually be good. “I need you guys to keep Jinyoung busy! I need to get the collar off of Mark now!” The two nod, Wonho running faster to help Sheena take on Jinyoung. Hunters started to show up from behind. Jaehyun curses, laying Kyo and Jaiden down by Lilly, “Lilly, I trust you to keep your brother and Jaiden safe. Don’t let them get close.” Lilly nods and Jaehyun faces the hunters. His wings come forth and he’s ready for battle. Wonho is already going up against Jinyoung; there’s so much chaos happening all around but Youngjae focuses on Mark, moving as fast as he can. 

Jaebum is slammed hard into the ground. Jackson’s power kept growing, his darkness spreading. He didn’t move away far enough yet and Jackson was able to still feed off of Mark. If only this stupid device was gone, then Jaebum could shift too! A cry of pain is ripped out of him as Jackson picks him back up just to slam him down again. The floor was cracking underneath but Jackson doesn’t let up and does one blow after the next. Each time, the floor caves in a little at a time. Jaebum can’t move, trying hard to not black out as the pain racked his body with each blow. The noise of the floor breaking apart catches Jaebum’s attention and with the next blow, the floor gives out and they’re both falling down. When Jaebum opens his eyes, he doesn’t know how long he’s been out for. He can see debris from above from where they had fallen into some sort of cellar. The floor was wet, Jaebum not wanting to know what type of liquid it was as he moves his head some. He frowns, taking in broken capsules of some sort that held perfectly preserved dead bodies. What the? Trailing his eyes up, he finds more capsules that didn’t take damage and finds it’s of the Lim family as the names displayed on the capsules told him so if he didn’t go by how they all looked related. What a weird cemetery for their family. He hears a low growl from another room across from him, his head turning to see Jackson had fallen in another part of the cellar nearby and was probably waking up as well. He didn’t have much time now. But then he hears the sound of a footstep in a puddle of liquid from behind. He was going to turn when he sensed the person and he stopped. His eyes going wide as he’s assaulted with a scent and a familiar aura that he thought he had forgotten overtime. Heart beating fast and emotions hitting him hard, Jaebum finally turns as the footsteps stop directly behind him. His eyes slowly go up the figure’s form to land on their face. His breath hitches as they look exactly like they did all those years ago. They smile and Jaebum can’t hold back the tears, words getting caught in his throat as the person speaks, “Jaebeom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What has happened to the great and mighty Lim family of hunters? Looks like they're not a very close pack and things might've been falling apart since the elders passed and Vivian's death. Add onto Got7 being a pack they shouldn't have underestimated, things aren't looking good for them. But Jinyoung and Jackson are still being controlled. Youngjae has to race against the clock to get the collar off and the kids are now present for the battle! And Jaebum...who is this person? (please tell me you guys know. XD) And how is it possible?! Well, we all know how the impossible tends to happen due to a certain someone...until next time my dear readers!
> 
> P.S. Suga and Jhope are gonna kick some ass!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! The end is near!

Jaebum can’t move as this all seem unreal. It just can’t be. He must still be knocked out. Add on to the fact that he’s been dealing with the Lim’s, his mind had to come up with this. But it feels so real. Her scent, her aura...that smile. “Mom?” Her smile grows as she kneels down, her long black hair moving over her shoulders as she reaches out to touch him. The moment she touches his face, Jaebum breaks. “You look so much like your father now.” His shoulders shake, tears steadily pouring down. “How? You died, Mom...you died when I was still a kid…” Her eyes shined with sadness as she knows. She can recall the day she died. She attempts to wipe away his tears but more just keep falling. She leans forward, pressing a kiss to Jaebum’s forehead, “I heard someone calling out to me, telling me that you needed me. The next thing I know, I’m waking up here but I couldn’t get out of the capsule.” Jaebum frowns in more confusion. She heard a voice? And that magically made her come back to life? She’s still smiling softly as Jaebum pulls back to look at her once more, “You know I’ve been with you. Even in spirit, I was right here,” she points her finger to Jaebum’s chest where his heart lay underneath. “You’ve grown into one fine leader just like I knew you would.” Jaebum can’t resist any longer as he throws his arms around her. Vivian coos as she holds her son, “You’re still such a softie.” Jaebum huffs, “You love it.” She laughs lightly and what a wonderful sound it was. It truly had been too long since he last heard it. Her eyes notice the device on his arm and she frowns, “Let me see your arm,” she instructs. Her fangs soon bare, “They’ll pay for touching you.” Her eyes flash red as she reels in her anger and starts to mess with the device. She slides her fingers in a pattern as she presses in a bit before a little hole appears. Jaebum watches curiously as his Mother takes a claw and pricks her finger and lets the drop of blood fall into the little slot of the hole. The device makes a noise before it starts to detach. Jaebum winces in pain but it’s soon over and the device is now in his Mother’s hands. “You did it!” Jaebum exclaims in awe and she smirks, “The device has a safety mechanism in case the one with the device to remove all of these dies or goes missing.” Jaebum perks up at that, “Wait, that means you know how to take them off even with them dug into the skin?” Vivian nods, “It’s a secret among Lim’s that has been passed down through the ages.” Jaebum meets his Mother’s fiery eyes, “I’m ready whenever your ready.” They both come to stand, Vivian huffing, “Of course you’d grow taller too.” Jaebum beams at that before they both hear a growl. Oh shit, he almost forgot Jackson was down here. But now Jaebum can take on Jackson. He lets his darkness come forth in which Jackson answers to with a roar. Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to answer back with a roar of his own, his dragon rushing to the surface. Vivian watches her son take off, the smile growing, “Your father would be so proud.”

There’s loud noises, debris and chaos surrounding him but Youngjae can only hear Mark’s cries of pain. Mark wants to claw at the collar but grips onto Youngjae instead to try and get him through this. He knows Youngjae is trying and he’s almost there. Just a little more time. Jaehyun slashes his sword before dodging a bullet whizzing past and kicking the gun out of another’s hand before taking them down. He growls, “Are you stupid?! There’s kids in here!” Jaehyun’s eyes shine with rage as he continues taking on the hunters. “Mum, mum, mum,” Jaiden chants as he rocks back and forth while watching his Mother. Lilly remains close to Jaiden and her brother. She hasn’t had to use her powers again yet but she’s ready. Her eyes keep going to her Mother though as she can not only hear but see he’s in pain, but Uncle Otter is there to help. Looking back down at her sleeping brother and no Jaiden...wait, what?! She looks around her, circling to find Jaiden is gone. He was just here! Hearing an evil giggle, Lilly turns to find Jaiden is flying in the air toward his Mother while on fire. “Ah! Jaiden!” she hollers out but Jaiden is having the time of his life. Meanwhile, Jaehyun is still attacking when the hunters suddenly stop. Raising an eyebrow, he doesn’t understand why they’re starting to freak out until one points and speaks, “The baby is on fire!” Another screams, “It’s a demon baby!” Jaiden comes barreling through, setting the hunters clothes on fire as they flail and scream. The whole time Jaiden is giggling away, “Play!” Jaehyun snorts, the hunters trying to escape from his son. He’s just like his father, always wanting to play. Alright then...Jaehyun whistles, catching his son’s attention, “Jaiden, show Mama your new trick!” Jaiden perks up, getting all excited. He stops flying and hovers in mid air,“Trick, trick!” He claps before suddenly his flames go pitch black and shoot out. The hunters scream in pain as the flames are like acid now. It seeps into their skin and causes immense pain. “Yay!” Jaiden cheers as the hunters go down one by one. “Bad guys down!” Jaehyun reaches out for his son and Jaiden goes back to normal and he nuzzles close, “You did so good,” Jaehyun praises. Jaiden makes happy noises. “But you can only do this trick if Mommy or Daddy says so.” God knows what would happen if Jaiden did this randomly. “Babe!” Wonho calls out at the same time Jaehyun senses it. He dodges the arrow as a feline appears in front of him. Jaehyun curses, shielding Jaiden as the blade is stabbed into his arm instead while he falls to the ground. “Jaehyun!” Jaehyun winces from the pain but lets his power shootout. Lucy slides back with a smirk on her face. Jaehyun pulls the knife out, eyes becoming fierce. “You did not just try to hurt my son.” Wonho makes an ‘uh oh’ face cause he knows that look. An omega is about to go berserk. Jaehyun’s wings spread wide as he sets Jaiden down and then the next second he’s flying fast. Lucy can’t even blink as Jaehyun comes at her so fast. “Yay!” Jaiden claps again as he watches his Mother kill Lucy within seconds. Wonho feels pride swell in his chest at his mate protecting their child. “Wo wo focus!” Sheena says. Wonho barely returns his attention back onto Jinyoung before a huge blow is landed and he goes flying. Shaking his head as he gets back up, Wonho rubs at his chest as small particles of debris fall out of his hair, “God, no wonder he’s put on the front lines. He can pack quite a punch.” Jinyoung attempts to attack again but Sheena holds her hands out and Jinyoung is lifted into the air instead. “I got it!” Youngjae shouts as he hears the clicking noise. Mark’s scream is cut off, a huge gasp of air coming forth before the collar starts to detach. Mark can feel little aftershocks but soon the pain is slowly fading and his body goes limp. Youngjae’s cheer turns into a whine for Mark is passed out now from all the pain. It doesn’t help when Youngjae removes the collar and you can see the bruising from the constant shocks being sent into his body through his neck. Lilly moves Kyo closer now to Mark before sitting next to Youngjae. “Mommy will be ok.” Youngjae feels Lilly squeezing his hand to comfort him. “You guys helped too,” Youngjae replies back, wrapping an arm around Lilly. Thanks to Kyo teleporting the others here, Youngjae had enough time to get the collar off of Mark. “I can’t hold Mom back much longer!” Sheena states, her hands shaking. Jaehyun moves Jaiden over to Youngjae before he’s rushing forth. When Sheena’s power gives out, Wonho and Jaehyun are there, Jaehyun stopping Jinyoung with his sword as Wonho moves Sheena out of the way and twists to land a blow on Jinyoung. Jinyoung deflects and now the three are moving at a face pace as Jinyoung takes on both of them at the same time. Sheena notices something out of the corner of her eye and finds it to be one of the rings on the broken chain. Picking it up, she clutches it tightly to her as she can only watch while all three try to land in a blow but it keeps being deflected. Moving back to get some distance, Wonho and Jaehyun stand side by side, “Has Jinyoung always been this strong?” Wonho asks Jaehyun. “He is a mate of a mad beast,” Jaehyun replies. “How bout I take a shot?” The two turn their heads at the sound of the voice to find a woman walking towards them from behind Jinyoung. “Who is that?” Wonho furrows his brows but Sheena, Youngjae and Lilly all gasp. “It’s the beautiful lady!” Sheena shouts. “No way, she’s from the videos…” Youngjae is shocked. “It’s grandma!” Lilly exclaims. Jinyoung gets ready to attack when Vivian makes her move. She intercepts, grabbing Jinyoung’s wrist and stopping him in mid attack, “It’ll all be over soon, Jinyoung,” she says before they move again. Her moves are swift and smooth of a professional hunter and in a matter of seconds, she has Jinyoung slammed onto the ground while still holding onto his arm. She moves her fingers in the same pattern along Jinyoung’s arm before pressing in a certain way. Jinyoung cries out, feeling the device appearing out of his skin. Using the distraction, Vivian goes through the same tactics she used on Jaebum and when her drop of blood lands into the tiny slot, the pain intensifies as the device was detaching. Jinyoung lets out a pitiful noise, wincing before the pain started to subside. Vivian throws the device to the side as she gets off of him. “Mom!” Sheena rushes over at the same time of Jinyoung opening his eyes. “Sheena…” She starts to tear up, nodding as her bottom lip trembles, “Welcome back.” Jinyoung feels his chest ache with so many emotions as he’s quick to pull her into his arms. “Are you hurt? Please tell me I didn’t harm you.” Sheena shakes her head as she nuzzles into her Mother’s arms, “I’m fine. I helped keep you from harming the pack.” Jinyoung buries his face into her hair, “I’m proud of you.” She lets out a happy noise at that, “We still have to get Dad back.” Jinyoung nods, pulling back some. “Don’t worry about Jackson, Jaebum is handling him,” Vivian states. Jinyoung looks up, eyes going wide, “Vivian…” She smiles before her expression grows serious, “We’ll have to save this for later. Right now, I have something I need to finish.” Jinyoung’s expression grows serious too, “Take me with you. They messed with my mate.” Vivian nods. “Can I come with?” Sheena asks. Jinyoung removes hair from her face and puts it behind her ear, “I need you to stay here with the others, especially when your father is back to himself. Can you do that for me?” She nods and holds out her palm, “Do this first.” Jinyoung raises an eyebrow curiously but does as she asks and watches as she takes the ring off his finger, “I’ll hold onto this as a promise of you coming back as well as…” she leans into his ear to whisper the last part. Jinyoung’s smile forms before he kisses the side of her head, “I’ll be back soon.” She beamed as Jinyoung lifts her gently to stand before he gets up himself. “Thank you,” Jinyoung nods in appreciation to Wonho and Jaehyun. “Go get your revenge,” Jaehyun states, “We’ll take care of the rest.” 

Suga’s smirk matches the mischief in his eyes as Milo feels fear creep up his spine. He blinks and Suga is gone. Where’d he go? “You need to pay attention to your surroundings,” Jhope states just standing there. “Are you guys that reliant on weapons and devices? What happened to the famous Lim hunters over the years? You guys are nothing without them.” Milo is distracted by Jhope that he doesn’t notice where Suga went until he hears Jack cry out. He finds Suga had gotten behind them, knife slashing Jack’s throat before Jack falls to his knees in agony. How did he move so fast? “I thought you guys were pros?” Suga asks boredly. “Seems to me like they fell apart years ago,” Bam says. Suga takes a step forward and Milo takes a step back until he hears Jhope behind him, “Looks like a bunch of scaredy cats to me.” Suga gets that look in his eyes. One of a predator, “Time for the hunter to become the hunted.” Milo trembles, shaking his head, “No! We had no idea that beast knew such people!” Yugyeom cheers Suga and Jhope on from the sidelines as Bam hollers, “You don’t mess with Got7!” Suga twirls the knife in his hand as he takes the last step to Milo, “Let this be a lesson for you and any other hunter out there that if you mess with Got7 you mess with BTS.” Milo can’t get out another word as immense pain overtakes his body and things soon go dark.

Jade and Shannon stood panting with minor injuries here and there as Liam and Victoria were in the same state on the other side. “They’re using something,” Shannon growls out. Liam laughs, “It’s part of our advanced technology that’s been passed down in our bloodline for generations.” Jade takes in the multiple rings. “Probably just something you’ve stolen from the elders.” Victoria sneers, “You know nothing.” Jade’s eyes are still determined, “Nothing? I know more than enough to know what kind of family you people are.” Liam gets ready to attack again when several arrows come in between and stops him. All eyes land on the one holding the bow, her eyes piercing through her siblings. “Is that…” Shannon can’t even finish her sentence as Jade is stunned speechless. “That’s impossible!” Victoria shouts. “We killed you!” Vivian holds her bow down, “Maybe you should’ve gotten rid of all the evidence after doing so. You know I was never into the cemetery our grandmother kept in the cellar.” Victoria grows pissed off more when she notices Jinyoung coming to stand beside her. It fuels her anger more. “Why?! You’ve always been against us!” she shouts at Vivian. “Sorry, but I don’t kill for sport or power.” It feels like a slap to her face as Liam narrows his eyes, “This time you’ll be dead for sure.” A huge roar shook the building. Parts of the building started to break and Liam and Victoria watch in horror as a giant black dragon is seen through the window outside. “I’m afraid it’s time to accept your fate,” Vivian states. Victoria tries to call forth Jackson but finds she can’t control him anymore either. Fear starts to grip her as the whole ceiling above them is ripped apart by Jaebum. Another roar is heard right there in their faces. They were not prepared to go up against a dragon. “This shouldn’t be possible…” Victoria says. For a dragon to be in such a form in this world. Just who was this pack? Shannon uses that distraction to have her power wrap around Liam. “Do it now!” Shannon shouts and before anyone can move, Jaebum tears into Liam. Victoria can hear Liam’s cry get cut off along with the sounds of bones crunching as Jaebum tears him apart before throwing his body off the side of the facility. “Liam!” Victoria cries out when Jinyoung suddenly appears. He grabs her and slams her down on the ground before snapping her arm backwards. Her cries fuel Jinyoung’s anger as he breaks each and every finger of hers. “How does it feel? My mate had to go through so much because of you!” Blood splatters on the ground as she spits it out, pain racking her body as Jinyoung growls close to her ear, “If you think death is coming to you quickly, you’re in for quite a surprise.” Yanking her hair back, he gets her to look at him, “Look at you,” Jinyoung purrs, “I’m going to enjoy taking my time with you.” Victoria whimpers as Jinyoung spoke back the words she told Jackson before all the torture and suffering started. In a matter of seconds, the pain is back tenfold but death would not greet her soon...

Jackson uses the wall to make his way down the hallway. After coming to, he found himself by the floor that had caved in and could hear voices down a ways. Upon arriving, he finds Danny being set down near Mark from Wonho. “Dad!” Sheena’s expression brightens when she sees him coming their way. Jackson can’t stop the smile at seeing her so happy and excited as she ran to him. “Hey kiddo, what are you doing here?” She collides into his body, arms wrapping around him. “Came to help the pack! It’s good to see your back Daddy. I missed you.” Jackson finds himself tearing up. He was sure Sheena would hate him or be highly upset with him. “You’re not mad?” she shakes her head, lifting her head to look up at him while still hugging his middle, “Nope! You were being controlled. Lilly, Kyo and I overheard Jaehyun tell Woo Woo. I knew Daddy wouldn’t break his promise.” Jackson beams at that, ruffling her hair and she ends up giggling. “I’d never abandon you, Sheena. I love you way too much.”

Jaebum shifts back and Vivian sighs, arms crossed over her chest, “You stole my kill!” Jaebum pouts, “But they hurt you and Dad. I couldn’t help it. Not to mention, they hurt my pack and my mate.” Shannon snorts, “There’s no stopping Jaebum when his mate is hurt.” Jade remains quiet, moving to stand beside Shannon. Shannon senses she’s not herself, especially when she feels Jade grip her hand in hers. Vivian is unaware as she perks up at hearing Jaebum talk about his mate, “I’ve been yearning to meet him properly now. Let’s go to him.” She can sense her son wants to go back to Mark’s side. Jaebum nods, eyes looking up to meet Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung was taking one last look at Victoria’s dead and mangled body before he notices Jaebum’s stare. Meeting his gaze, they have a silent conversation in which Jinyoung nods. He’s thoroughly satisfied and wants to go back to his mate as well.

Lilly and Kyo are snuggling close and Jaehyun and Youngjae tend to Danny’s wounds. Danny is awake now, smiling up at Youngjae, “You’re ok.” Youngjae smiles back down at him, “All thanks to you. You were so strong and brave.” Danny eats up the praise, his smile growing and Youngjae can’t resist leaning down to plant a kiss to his lips. Danny’s breath hitches but he returns the kiss with one of his own. It was a sweet moment before Youngjae slowly pulls back. “What was that for?” Youngjae chuckles, “Thanks for protecting me.” Danny makes a noise at that, “Looks like I need to save you more often then.” Youngjae gently smacks his shoulder playfully, Danny wincing right after and Youngjae gasping, “Oh my god! I forgot! I’m so sorry!” Youngjae is quick to apologize but Danny just laughs and Jaehyun tries so hard not to coo at how adorable the two are. Suga and Jhope throw Sasha, Felix and Toby’s dead bodies to the ground as Yugyeom and Bam rush over to Mark’s side. Mark was still unconscious. “I can’t believe how low the Lim family had gotten. To rely fully on devices and such. They didn’t even communicate properly among their pack,” Jhope shakes his head at that. “Serves them right,” Suga scowls, “Now, the true Lim family can prosper properly.” His expression softens a bit as he looks to the kids waiting for their Mother to wake up. The pack was fretting over him and it wouldn’t be long now before Jaebum came along. “Mark!” Ah, speak of the dragon…

Mark could hear chattering around him along with lots of warm and familiar auras. Eyes blinking open slowly, he finds everyone’s looking down at him. All of the pack was here including Jackson. Jaebum’s face eventually takes up most of the view, “Hey baby.” Mark soon pouts, realizing that he had slept through the rest of the ass kicking. “Did we get them?” he asks in pout. “They’re all dead,” Suga states and Mark whines, “No fair! I didn’t get full revenge for them messing with the pack!” The pack all laugh, cooing at Mark’s cuteness. Jaebum pulls Mark into his arms as he starts to double check that Mark is ok. Mark lets him do his thing but he’s still pouting. His eyes take in his kids, “What are the kids doing here?! Just what happened while I was out?! How long was I out for?!” Jaebum starts nuzzling lightly against Mark’s neck, pressing tiny kisses over the bruises that are fading away from Jinyoung’s healing. “Jaebum! I can’t finish healing him if you’re in the way!” Jinyoung sasses but Jaebum growls in response. “Oh, don’t you sass back at me!” Jinyoung pulls at Jaebum’s ear. “Mommy!” Lilly and Kyo nuzzle into his middle, Mark pulling the two close. “Mark! You should’ve seen us! We kicked as-butt!” Bam exclaims. Yugyeom is nodding and adding details here and there. Youngjae and Danny even start talking. Sheena joins in as Wonho can’t help but add things in too. Mark was getting the run down all while Jinyoung and Jaebum bickered. Jackson just listens, remaining close to Mark, the two sharing a smile. Jackson squeezes Mark’s knee and Mark puts a hand over his to let him know it would all be ok. “Can I have a moment?” Everyone stops talking, Mark looking up for he finds the voice familiar but only slightly like he’s heard it once or twice before. His eyes soon land on Vivian and he gasps before grabbing Jaebum’s face in his hands, “Bummie! That’s...she’s...how?!” He kept turning Jaebum’s head to look at his Mother and then back at Mark. Jaebum has to put his hands over Mark’s before he got whiplash. Intertwining their fingers, a grin starts to appear on his face, “Mark, meet my Mom. Mom, meet Mark. My perfect, beautiful omega.” Mark flushes at that, “It’s nice to meet you.” Vivian coos, “Awe, he really is precious. You even let him call you nicknames.” Jaebum wraps his arms around Mark’s middle before leaning his chin on Mark’s shoulder, “Only from him.” Vivian laughs, her smile growing as she looks back to Mark, “I have so much to thank you for, Mark. You not only completed my son, you gave him a family,” She says the last part as she looks at Lilly and Kyo before lifting her gaze back to him, “But you also brought me back so I could be with my son again.” Everyone goes wide eyed as Mark points to himself, “Me? But I…” They all look to Danny before back to Vivian, “I mean, Danny is living proof,” Youngjae states. “You tend to do the impossible Mark, “Jaehyun adds. “But I don’t recall doing it!” Yugyeom snorts, “You didn’t recall doing it for Danny either. It just happened subconsciously.” Well they had a point there. Mark tries to think of when it could’ve happened. “She said she heard a voice call out to her to come help me,” Jaebum says and Mark gasps. “Oh my god! It was when I was looking at the photos again while you guys were out on the mission!” Vivian can’t help but think Mark is really adorable. “Mark’s back at it again!” Bam teases. “We’re gonna have to put him on lock down if he keeps this up,” Suga teases too. Mark huffs and the others lean in close to have one big group hug. Jaiden claps, sucking away on his pacifier, “Pack, pack.” Sheena looks over to see Jackson staring fondly at Jinyoung as Jinyoung finishes healing Mark. Jackson can’t help his emotions. Recalling right before they were both taken over, Jinyoung reassured him that no matter what happened, he still loved him. It made Jackson’s heart swell with so much love for his mate. Sheena pulls out the two rings and gets closer to Jackson. “Dad.” Jackson snaps out of his haze and looks down at Sheena who holds up the rings in her tiny hands, “I think it’s time,” she whispers. Jackson’s eyes land on the rings before carefully taking them from her. The love and devotion swirls around in his chest and he knows it’s the right time too. Right here with his pack surrounding and soaking in the victory of taking down the enemy. The pack start to notice Jackson getting up while Jinyoung makes sure Mark is completely healed. They smile and all stand back up themselves. Jinyoung takes notice of the pack all standing around them and just thinks it’s time to go back. He doesn’t notice Jaebum connecting eyes with Bam who is gesturing to what is happening. Jaebum smirks before suddenly scooping Mark up and standing. “Bummie!” Mark exclaims at being picked up without warning. He clings to Jaebum and that’s when Jaebum leans in to whisper into Mark’s ear though it just looks like he’s pressing a kiss there instead. Mark starts to smile so he instantly turns his head to bury into Jaebum’s shoulder. Lilly and Kyo giggle as they cling to their father’s legs. Jinyoung stands up, dusting himself off when he notices everyone looking at him now. “What?” Did he have something on his face? But before he could ask, the pack parts and right in the middle and on one knee, is Jackson. Jinyoung’s breath hitches as Jackson shows off the ring, that dazzling smile coming forth. They both looked like a mess but Jackson still looked handsome and sexy. He made Jinyoung’s heart skip a beat before beating faster, especially when Jackson started to speak, “I know you kind of figured out what I had planned a while back. I really didn’t want any spoilers to it cause I wanted this to be something out of a hollywood movie but,” he stops as he lets out a little huff of air, smile growing, “Let’s face it, we’re a loud and chaotic pack. Not to mention we’re already mated. I just can’t help it though. You’re beyond perfect. Such a beautifully handsome mate that I could’ve never imagined wanting to be with me. But you showed me so many things, loving every single part of me and I want to return those feelings. I want the world to know in every possible way of what you mean to me. Baby, will you take my hand? I just want to be your husband, cause I’m your iron man and I love you three thousand.” Jinyoung finds himself tearing up instantly, tears steadily pouring, “Say it to me in Chinese now,” Jinyoung asks and Jackson beams at Jinyoung wanting to hear it in his native tongue. So Jackson repeats it in Chinese before Jinyoung lifts his hand for Jackson to put the ring on him, “We already know I’d say yes but just in case you need me to remind you, of course I’d take your hand, Jiaer.” Jackson slides the ring onto Jinyoung’s finger before Jinyoung pulls Jackson forward and crashes his lips to Jackson’s. The other ring was still in Jackson’s other hand and Jinyoung takes a hold of it, pulling away from the kiss briefly. Jackson opens his eyes to meet Jinyoung’s gaze, “You’re mine, Jiaer,” Jinyoung says it in Chinese. His eyes shone with so much love and devotion that matched Jackson’s. He takes Jackson’s left hand, sliding the ring on as he still holds Jackson’s gaze, “And I love you three thousand.” Jackson surges forth, cupping Jinyoung’s face to deepen the kiss. The pack cheer, everyone happy for the two. They’re happy they got to rescue Jackson and that he’s still himself and Jinyoung would be there every step of the way to make sure he’ll fully heal. It was a good way to end the day after all the shit they’ve been through. And of course the kiss would get heated but to be fair they had been apart for months and went through a lot to get to this point. So emotions were strong. “Guys! Children are watching!” someone says. Jackson and Jinyoung part, but remain close. “My bad,” Jackson says, their smiles match the other, both blushing at almost taking it too far in front of an audience. “Let’s go home,” Jinyoung says, giving a kiss to Jackson’s lips once more, “We’ll finish what we started, but just know I’m not the only one getting fucked tonight,” Jinyoung whispers into his ear. Jackson shivers at that, knowing fully well what that means. “Can you guys be any more obvious?!” Bam exclaims and it just causes the others to laugh more. 

Vivian walks through the huge garden as she makes her way over to Jade sitting on a two person swing set. Jade doesn’t lift her head when Vivian sits. She keeps her gaze straight ahead as silence falls between them for a moment. It was nice out, nature all around. The silence was almost comfortable but there were emotions between them. Jade decides to break the silence, “Jinyoung tells me how the kids adore you, though you’re spoiling them too much.” Vivian laughs softly, “I have a lot of time I need to catch up on.” Jade leans back against the swing, “And spoiling Jaebum is part of that too?” Vivian won’t deny it, “You know I could never say no to him.” Jade knows all too well. “Does that mean you’re staying?” Vivian sighs, “Don’t you think my rebellion days are over and that it’s time to retire?” Jade meets her gaze then and they both laugh as they know her. Jade can’t hold her gaze too long though, her eyes shifting to look down at Vivian’s hands. “I...I’ve always loved you and I will continue to love you...but there’s someone that loves me more.” Vivian doesn’t say anything for a moment, knowing how hard it was for Jade to get this off her chest. Having held these emotions in for so many years. Vivian eventually puts her hand over Jade’s, “I’m sorry I couldn’t return your feelings. You’ve always been someone dear to me and I’m happy that you were able to find someone.” Jade looks ready to cry but so does Vivian, “I’m sorry about that day. I didn’t know it was my family until it was too late. I had so many thoughts run through my mind at the last second and I knew Jaebum and you would suffer the most.” The tears fall from both their eyes but Jade clings to her hand, “I won’t lie, it hurt. There was a permanent ache in my heart but a certain black cat managed to bring everyone together and now I have my son back, a pack, and a lover. I also have you again.” Jade turns to face Vivian, squeezing her hand, “I wasn’t able to say it back then cause I know you had to go to Vector but now, now I won’t hesitate. I want you to stay. Vector may not be here and it’ll hurt but your son needs you...I need you. You have a whole pack that wants you to stay so please, just this once, don’t go. Your home is here.” Vivian intertwines their fingers, “Don’t worry. I said I had a lot to make up for right? Besides, you think I could leave Jaebeom after knowing his dragon can thrive freely?” Jade smiles through the tears. “I might’ve also been given a talk to by a certain black cat.” This has Jade laughing, wiping her tears, “He can be quite fierce can’t he?” Vivian nods, “He was not afraid to stand up to me and you can instantly tell he’s the heart of the pack.” Jade agrees, “Believe me, I had the same talk and realization years ago.” Silence falls over them but it’s completely comfortable now. The breeze blows and Jade doesn’t hide the smile as the two sway lightly on the swing. It reminds her of years ago, of the very last time they had done this before Vivian left to the Underworld. It seems not even years could break their bond. The pact may have been broken by death, but the bond still ran strong as ever. “Welcome home,” Jade says and Vivian’s expression shone brightly up at the sky. What a time to be alive again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I had to revise so many times so I hope this was a good ending. Fear not though, I already have an idea on the next story. Many of you are probably thinking, What about Danny and Youngjae?! Well, you're in luck cause the next part of the series is about them! Of course with chaos in between. Hope to see you guys in the next part of the series, until next time...


End file.
